Fools Forever
by evilangel478
Summary: What life is like for two teenage girls while they live in a home haunted by three ghostly, old friends. *AU hope you enjoy!*
1. New Starts

**A/N: OK, I've decided to try again with a Halloween fanfic. I guess my other one was doing alright; but I just gave up on it 'cause I didn't know what to do with it any more. Some of the characters I've created in the old one are back, but some are with new last names.**

**This one is different though, so I hope you enjoy it! :) The idea popped into mind so I thought 'maybe it could work...'**

**Anyway, I'm NOT going to give up on this one so peeps who fallow, fav, review if they like, don't worry! Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween, Friday the 13th or Nightmare on elm street. Mikey's my first favorite!**

**Now, onto zee story!**

Year 1993.

It was a Halloween night with little trick-or-treaters out, running around, laughing and having fun. Teenagers, speeding off in cars and hollering out their windows, announcing they were going to huge parties. The stars and crescent moon decorated the pitch-black, night sky above the people who were celebrating their lives.

But no one ever saw the man in the white mask and wearing his famous blue jumpsuit standing out; along with the big butcher knife. He watched as everybody ran by not noticing him at all.

Why though? How come nobody was seeing him?

They ran by his old Myers' home. He was standing out in the open! Now a little irritated, his fist, which held his weapon, slightly trembled. However...that painful, terrible rage never came. Michael actually felt he could control himself for the first time in years.

The rage was gone. He was glad-happy. Finally. Michael Myers wanted it to disappear the second he went under the curse of thorn against his will. So now, he felt he didn't need the sharp object that has forcefully been by his side since 1963. And yes, he felt remorse for everything he has done. Regret and sorrow. The curse took his voice away for good, so he couldn't say what was REALLY going on. '_Like anyone would give me a chance though._' Michael thought. '_But what the hell's going on?..._'

He tilted his head to the side as a little girl ran up to his porch steps and placed a pumpkin down. It had a huge smile on its face with squinted eyes. The candle inside lit it up, casting an eerie glow against the house's dark form. Michael watched her run off past him. Laughing and back with her friends as they took off down the road. It was actually quite loud on the once deserted street. This is the first time Michael has seen Haddonfield extremely busy and full of life on Halloween.

He gazed at his scarred hand '_I look OK._' Michael thought to himself, as he looked like a solid form to him.

Next, he heard a small group of young voices from behind his home. Michael whipped around to see five teenagers sneaking towards the back door looking for mischief. Blinking, Michael came to the instinct that he felt he needed to defend his house.

So he stormed after them.

And when he was up at them, Michael swung his knife out in front of everyone as a warning...but got no reaction.

They just...kept going.

Again, now even more confused as ever, Michael tilted his head. His breathing became more heavy. This was actually kind of...scaring him.

Michael stared at his knife until finally, he got what he wanted.

"Uh...guys? Do you hear that?" one girl asked, which made her little posse stop and had Michael looking back at her. "What?" a guy stated. "I don't know that...that breathing..." the teen girl replied, trailing her eyes around the spooky-looking backyard.

Her and Michael were standing right in front of each other; only mere feet away, and yet for some very strange reason, she didn't see him. It was as if this kid was seeing right through Michael.

"Kristin, there's nobody here." another girl said. '_What the fuck?_' Michael quietly questioned in his mind.

"I hope not." Kristin muttered, before a different boy walked past her and through Michael. His eyes went wide as he watched the action and spun around at the teenager. The younger man scanned the area before turning back to his friends and shrugged with a friendly smile. "There's nothing" he chuckled "we'll be fine I promise."

With that he strolled back to his buddies "though I did feel a cold spot." he added as they all vanished into the house, and leaving a still wide-eyed Mike in their place.

Quickly, Michael walked back out to the front and out onto the sidewalk. Where a few more people went right through him. Terrified, his pupils dilated, his breath quickened and so he raised his knife to slash at something even though he knew it would only past through until he heard one very familiar voice which made him stop short.

"That's not worth doing."

Michael slowly looked up to see Freddy Krueger leaned back on a large tree branch; staring back down at him. Michael straightened himself with his eyes still locked on the nightmare king and it got Freddy laughing."You seriously don't remember what happened?"

After a few moments, Michael shook his head no.

Freddy frowned "are you fucking with me?"

Another shake of his head.

Krueger sighed as Michael walked over to him. "We're dead Myers! Actually gone for good this Goddamn time. All we are now are fucking ghosts."

He felt his body go numb. '_So this what being dead is like?_'

Freddy could see in Micheal's now narrowed eyes he demanded an explanation. So he snickered.

"The three of us never got along when those fucks had us in prison. You, me and Jason. Although, the two of us never ran into you or you coming across us when we were alive before then. Anyway, they kept us in separate cells chained up and shit until our fucking time came. In order to have us do what the damn police wanted, they injected us with tranquilizer. Now that was strong shit. Once we were all drowsy and stuff, they let us out only to lead us to our demise. We saw the sky one last time after going through a clear glass hallway, and then to the chair. It was like the room was private ya know? They sat each of us in it and electrocuted us to death. After that shit, they transported our bodies to the ocean, took 'em out quite a ways and threw them over board into chum infested, bloody waters. Where they were torn apart and eaten by sharks. Mmm...why can't you remember? Probably from the shock. But damn hell, here we are now." Freddy ended with a chuckle.

Michael couldn't believe what he had just heard. It wasn't fair they never gave him a chance! Angry at the way Freddy had told him like he didn't give a rat's ass, he marched over to the tree, knocked Freddy out of it and shoved him to the ground. "Ah! What the fuck it wasn't my fault fool! get to them if it pisses you off!" the razor handed, much older man protested, as Michael once again raised his knife.

But then, a larger form manifested behind and grabbed him. Michael turned around to end up staring Jason Voorhees right in the eyes. The other older man lowered the butcher for him as Freddy again spoke. "I know we were enemies before, the two of us. But we made a truce so now we're friends. The incident I just told ya about? Well that happened about one or two years ago. Why the fuck haven't you noticed before? No one can see us now. Well, they probably could but our best bet is from those special peeps called 'psychic mediums.' ones who can see, feel and talk to ghosts."

Michael walked away a short distance holding and shaking his head. He stopped with his back to them. Shaken, worried and even more afraid. He's never going to be seen again?...

"We're sticking together now. Just saying that if you wanna tag along. But it's not in that any fucking way oh dear God!" Freddy shouted, holding his hands up and squeezing his eyes shut against an unknown threat. Jason half-closed his eyes and slapped him in the back of his head which caused Freddy to let out a small girlish squeal escape his throat. "Well, at least we're the good sides of ourselves. I don't know where our bad sides went. But I really don't give a fuck." he stated, slouching his shoulders carelessly.

Michael slowly looked over his shoulder at the two much older guys. He then looked up at the sky.

"Hm. Maybe we will find those special ghost people one day who the fuck knows." Freddy suggested as Jason nodded his head in agreement.

**A/N: And there's chapter one of fools forever peeps! =) Please R&R away, which is very appreciated from me!**


	2. Old Friends

March 15, 2013.

Twenty-one years later-

seventeen-year-old Maria Yukina and sixteen-year-old Alana Russell were walking down the street side-by-side back to their home from another crazy day of high school. It was a somewhat chilly afternoon in the state of New Hampshire; with most of the snow gone, both girls couldn't wait for the warm weather to come.

They have known each other since they were babies, along with everyone else in their small posse. Although Maria and Alana weren't sisters, Yukina had moved in with Russell and her family since Maria didn't get along with her parents all that well. In addition, they had moved out to Wyoming. There was no way in hell Maria was going to go with them. However, she has had a good life with the Russell's. They treated her like family anyways.

"I can't fucking believe Joel almost blew up our science class today." Alana grumbled "eh, ya got to admit it was pretty damn funny though." Maria snickered. Her friend looked at her with wide eyes "he almost set himself and me on fire!" she protested, which had Maria burst out laughing. The thought of their Porter Rican friend, Joel Conam, who has dark brown eyes, black and short, slightly curly hair which is always hidden under his ski cap, had a light mustache, has a medium-light tan, almost always wears a dark Grey sweatshirt and has a great sense of humor. He is very friendly, hilarious, and an all out good friend. A seventeen-year-old kid who always has his friends' backs popped into their minds. He had set to entirely different chemicals in the same beaker together over their little flame since him and Alana were lab partners. Laughing evilly like the idiot he was at times. Once they were together, they began bubbling up at a horrific rate, and when they reached the flames, everybody in the classroom screamed "NO!" all at the exact same time with their teacher reaching an arm out towards them.

But it was too late. The little fire exploded, creating an extremely loud BOOM! And the fire reached out towards the two old friends. Alana had to push Joel out of the way since he was laughing too hard and not paying attention, and the room filled with smoke. Everyone was coughing their lungs up as the fire alarm went off, signaling the others all around Hilton beach high school-since the place was very close to the ocean so this is how it got it's name-to go off too. "PUT IT OUT!, PUT IT OUT!" their teacher had roared as some other boys used water to try to douse the growing fire on the table. Everyone else including their class got out of the school safely and had to wait for fifteen minutes before it was announced it was safe to go back inside.

"Fuck me...I'm shocked we didn't get suspended for that." Alana muttered "but! When you look back at it that was pretty damn funny." she giggled. She has light brown eyes with dark brown hair and light brown highlights mixed in it. Alana also has freckles all around her slim body and are very noticeable when she becomes very pale. Her hair goes down to the middle of her back. Her American white skin tans very quickly in the spring and summer time but gradually slows down during fall. She is one of the louder teenagers of the group and is also funny. But has a dark side when one gets her pissed off. Maria, on the other had, has pitch-black, choppy style hair that falls down to the bottom of her neck and has dark violet eyes Yukina is also a little gothic but doesn't go over board with it. She is usually pale most of the time and has long canines. When she talks, one tip can be seen and when her mouth is closed, it sometimes sticks out from her upper lip. To some people, she appears a bit like a vampire. But Maria doesn't mind that because she loves and believes in the blood-sucking night angels. Also, a girl who likes almost everything that's eerie and creepy. A funny and fun-loving kid. She is also quite slim but scars can be seen on her upper back, around her collar bone and neck area and arms due to the fact she was in a very bad car roll years ago with two other friends Wayne Sheltra and Kyle Ryder. However, the three of them are all still alive and well today.

The two reached the house where Alana opened the door. "Alright fools, we're home!" she called out happily and with relief, to no one in particular. Her parents, Carrie and Colin Russell were never usually home since they worked all the time. But then they both heard the excited meows of their American short-haired cats, Snowfall, a sliver and white, orange-yellow eyed fur ball who was Maria's and Peanut, Alana's brown fuzzy bucket of joy with the black stripes and amber eyes raced up to them purring madly at their owners through the very nice home. Maria quickly shut the door so Peanut couldn't get out like she usually does after her "welcome home" attack while Snowfall sat there and watched the episode going on in front of her as Peanut yowled in fits of rage once she lost the battle of trying to get outside. "Hey girls!" Maria smiled as the two teens squatted down to pet their furry companions. Peanut was all up in Alana's face as she tried desperately to play the answering machine. But Peanut's paw was suddenly on the back of her hand and Alana looked back at her cat with scared eyes. Peanut growled with hers narrowed so Russell gave up and went back to cuddling with her.

Maria laughed at the action and walked over to the counter with her adorable little animal. She hit the play button and the machine announced they had three new messages. One was from their other buddy, Randy smith.

"Hey you guys. Just checking in to see if ya still wanna go to that party at the old, abandoned barn in Hampkin woods next Friday night. I know you most likely will want to still but just letting you know that we're still DOING IT!"

The next message played and it was from Willow Liltha:

"...Oh yeah Wayne don't stop...harder...faster-uh! No, slow down a bit now yeah?" she said at first in the beginning with a different, sexual-sounding voice which kind of sounded Chinese. Alana and Maria's eyes widened in horror until the message continued.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I probably got you guys huh? I was just messing around, nothing's going on over here. Um, anyways, yeah, next Friday should be fun. Forever young girls, forever young! So yeah hope you're still coming, my mom actually said yes to me for something in my life. I danced like an idiot I was so excited and let out a scream so inhumane on accident it had her looking at me a little worried but mostly nervous. I heard it was gonna be huge. Hopefully none of us gets lost and ends up being dragged to those shady, square-shaped, dark colored things which Kyle calls "rape vans". Especially-no-even definitely the guys. That'll really be horrid." OK, bye peeps!"

The next and last message was of Alana's parents saying they wouldn't be home until late again. Finally, the machine turned off. "Well Willow's was pretty scary." Maria stammered "fuck yeah Yukina." Alana agreed shuddering. Everyone knew Willow had a thing for Wayne since elementary. And some times...she has her "small moments" about him. The message was an example.

Maria went to sit down at the kitchen table after grabbing some cold cuts from the fridge; and fed some of it to the cats. As she began the process of making her sandwich, Alana laid on her back from behind on the floor.

"AAAAAAHHHHHWWWWWW!" the younger teen scream-moaned, while kicking her feet wildly against Maria's chair which startled her and had her bouncing around in it. "WHAT?!" she yelled, quickly whirling around and staring Alana down. The cats continued eating their favorite snack. "I'm so fucking bored!" Alana complained when she stopped "well what the fuck do ya expect me to do?" Maria demanded. "Augh. Carry me to the couch." her friend lazily replied, holding a limp arm up in the air. "Oh hell no. Remember we tried that on each other last time and it threw out our backs?"

Alana nodded.

"We-we just got home too so..." Maria's voice trailed off when the two girls, including the beloved cats heard ferocious pounding at the back door. The teens glanced at each other as they both got up, and cautiously walked over to it. Alana carefully opened it and peeked outside with fear in her eyes but relaxed when she saw it was Kyle and Randy.

"You fucking bastards!" Maria roared as Alana slapped the back of Kyle's head hard "ow!" he yelled as they stepped inside "you scared the shit out of us!"

"Well I'm SO sorry!" Randy sarcastically exclaimed "why couldn't you use the front door?" Maria asked right after. "'cause we just had a couple of drinks and we don't want any damn cops seeing us swaying here." Kyle explained. "But...we just got out of school." Alana stammered. "Yeah we know. Just got desperate." Randy answered.

Maria chuckled softly "as usual."

"Hey!" Kyle hollered playfully.

"What?"

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"Hey!"

"Heh?"

"Hey!"

"YES?!"

"NO!" Kyle finished their short battle finally. "Yup. You can tell he's whacked." Alana stated instantly, making Randy laugh. Snowfall jumped onto the back of the couch and peanut sat in the lazy boy. The two watched as the four kids continued their little incident.

Kyle; age sixteen, has brown eyes, though they are a shade lighter than Joel's. He has dark brown-blackish hair and also a very light tan. Plus, just like Joel, he has a medium-large built and likes wearing a monster energy hat. He has a good sense of humor too but is always ready for a fight if one challenges him. Whether it would be a playful or serious one. Randy has green eyes with a smaller built than Kyle and normal tanned white skin. He has light brown-blondish hair and at fifteen years old, he has a thin body with a six pack. Randy is sometimes the more serious kid of the group, but he can never stay that way and loves to have a laugh. Well, they are all mostly like that. The seven friends grew up together who love their lives, have fun, party, good times and much, much more. They were definitely not a normal or quiet bunch. In fact, they are one of the most well-known groups in the high school and is also considered one of the bunches on the top of the loudest posse list. Everyone in it loves the holiday Halloween, but to them everyday IS their favorite time. Because everyday, people get dressed, there's candy everywhere and there's always something scary and creepy happening in the world.

"Alright now, what do you two want?" Maria asked, rubbing her temples. "Uh, we just um...wanted to know if your parents could drive us home and-"

"Ah fuck it never mind. Come on, we can sneak back to our houses through the woods." Randy interrupted, dragging Kyle out the back door "see you guys later!" he called. "Adios!" both girls yelled back, waving them away "got your message, son!" Alana yelled after the boys. "good!" Randy shouted. Then, Maria closed and locked it and pressed her back to it while blowing out her breath.

"That was strange." Alana muttered through tight lips "Yeah" Maria started "and bizarre."

"Rhew!" Peanut meowed as Snowfall purred. So Maria rushed back into the kitchen and filled a bowl of water up then sat it on the floor for them.

The girls Alana and Maria...also have a secret in which almost no one knows. The only people they told are a few in their group which is Joel, Willow and Randy. In time, they will eventually tell Kyle and Wayne once they were ready.

The two have a very special one too. Ghost sight. They have been psychic mediums their whole lives; being able to talk, feel and see spirits. So, they have had a lot of pretty scary experiences, which were also interesting. And there are three certain spirits they had met twelve to thirteen years ago one at a time though some of their incidents. These three had been wondering around, looking for someone who could actually interact with them. Especially the one in the white mask.

To their luck, the trio found the pair when they were very little kids after so long. Each of them had fallowed them home and ever since then, they had watched Maria and Alana grow up though out the years while going through tons of crazy misadventures with them. To this day, the ghosts haunt their home, living with the teens and hiding in the attic. For the rest of...well, eternity.

However, the five had grown to be the best of friends; having lots of laughs and stuff. Although there was those times of arguing, fighting and cussing. But they pushed through and went on. Sometimes, they would fallow Yukina and Russell everywhere. Even in school. Plus, one time the three fallowed Maria into the girl's bathroom arguing which had Maria watching them in shock then making crying noises. She had thought she could get a few moments of peace by herself. But hell no...that will never happen.

And it was over a game. They got into a huge fight in which had Maria thanking the Lord that nobody else could see them. Although the other kids were asking what was going on since they DID hear some things and objects moving around a bit. One stabbed the other in the leg with his knife and the larger man kicked him in the face, sending him flying across the room. Next, the smaller guy tackled him but he threw him though the wall. He then put his arms up in victory when the two were down. This was a day when Maria had to deal with all THREE of them by herself.

ALL DAY.

She had sighed and hid her face in her arms until the lunch bell rang.

These three ghosts, which had been friends with Maria and Alana for almost fifteen years-

Were Michael, Freddy and Jason.


	3. Horrid wake up calls

**A/N: Um...if any of you guys are wondering, In this story, Michael looks like himself in Halloween: resurrection since that's my favorite one out of all of them. Just to point that out so there's no confusion. =)**

**Anyway, I don't own him, Freddy or Jason. Though that would be awesome. I own everyone else though.**

Alana woke up to loud banging and crashing, along with Freddy's shouts of protest up in the attic. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling listening to it some more. Finally, she sighed and rose out of bed then sleepily shuffled to the attic entrance above the hallway with a yawn.

The teen pulled on a rope to lower the ladder and climbed up "what the fuck is GOING ON?!" she half-whined, half-demanded. Freddy was sprawled out on the floor twitching as well as letting out tiny squeaks while Jason stood over him. Alana could see through him but he was definitely there. _'He kept on fucking poking me in the eyes even when they were closed while I was trying to sleep while whispering perverted things and I got sick of it!_' Jason explained through his thoughts.

Alana glanced at Freddy strangely, then back at Jason "so you had to throw things around?" she questioned '_YES!_' Voorhees exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "I was just screwing around with you that's all you horrifically sensitive, pansy ass bitch!" Krueger screamed. All was silent as Alana tried to stifle a laugh. The guys turned to her "what?" Freddy asked.

"That just sounded so wrong." she chuckled which now had Jason silently laughing. _'Yeah, it did now that I think_ _about it._' Freddy's face scrunched up at the fact "AW! Oh my God why?!" he screeched in disgust "you said it you fucking idiot!" Alana laughed.

The two young teens also had a extra part in their ability which came with it. They can both hear Michael and Jason's thoughts as well as Freddy could. It is pretty helpful though because if the three of them couldn't, the men would have to write on paper, and that to some energy that they didn't like to dare use since they're ghosts...so it would tire them out. "Well excuse the fuck out of me!" Freddy boomed.

Downstairs from the attic in her room, Maria was laying on her stomach with her arms under her pillow and just about half-conscious. Snowfall and Peanut were on either side of the bed curled up right next to her. Yukina's eyes were half-open, listening to the ruckus above her tiredly until she buried her face into her pillow. "NO! I don't want to hear about your Goddamn party in your pants, Krueger!" Alana shouted "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!" she screamed now with eyes squeezed shut. _'That can NEVER happen!_' Jason shouted back through telepathy. Maria grunted in frustration and slammed her face back into the pillow. Snowfall lazily blinked as she yawn while Peanut stretched out her legs. Next, Michael manifested in her room and watched her until she looked at him. When they heard another boom fallowed by Jason and Alana laughing mixed in with Freddy's high-pitched squeal, he glanced up at the ceiling, gazed back at her then tilted his head. '_W-what's going on?_' he asked.

Maria just shrugged. At least it was the weekend, fallowed by a week long vacation, so there wouldn't be any incidents at the high school for a while. Her dark eyes flickered to the doorway where she saw Freddy, Jason and Alana walk by; however, Freddy stopped and leaned in. "Good morning!" he sarcastically exclaimed. When he saw Maria go tense in irritation, his bottom lip quivered. "Is this how it's going to be now?" she demanded Freddy shrugged "prob." he answered before leaving.

Michael looked back at the teenage girl. Seeing that her eyes will be darker than his will ever be fallowed by her jet, pitch-black hair vs. his light blue eyes and his real light brown short hair. _'There's probably a huge mess up there_ _huh?_' he chuckled "I wouldn't doubt it." Maria answered while getting up.

Michael went over to pet the cats while his friend left the room "you coming?" she chirped, looking over her shoulder at him. He nodded so she vanished around the corner. But shortly after, he heard tripping then a loud boom and Maria moaning loudly. Myers let out a soft laugh while the cats purred.

"WAYNE AND WILLOW CALLED AGAIN!" Alana roared, checking the ID on the house phone. "God, we need to stick around more." she muttered. "Why do you need to shout? It's only nine in the morning!" Freddy grumbled '_you're_ _the fucking cause of why everyone's awake!_' Jason confronted "as usual." Maria agreed, entering the kitchen. Michael appeared again and looked at Freddy dangerously "what?!" he proclaimed, but the younger spirit just shook his head. "What did they want?" Maria asked.

"They said they were-"

Alana was cut off when they heard loud pounding by the front door. Everyone looked in the direction while Russell went over to answered it. "Open the door fools!" came a girl's voice. "Give me two God forsaken seconds to walk over to it!" Alana spat before opening it. There stood at the entrance was Willow Liltha once it was opened. She had light brown eyes and hair with streaks of dark brown in it. Willow had freckles scattered across her upper nose and face, she was one of the smaller kids in their group, standing at four foot, eleven inches and thin. She has a big sense of humor and funny like the others, but considers herself a pervert at times since she has a crush on Wayne. Willow is pretty loud and almost always hyper. She had a lollipop sucker in her mouth since everyone knows she loves those. Plus, the fourteen-year-old was wearing a tank top and shorts with a hooded sweatshirt. "Aren't ya cold?" Alana asked Willow took out her sucker and shook her head "nope. Not really."

The older teen laughed "crazy bastard!" she joked "yes I am!" Willow agreed as she walked in. "What's up chika?" she said, twirling one of her ear phone cords to her MP4 around while entering the kitchen. "Eh. Just got up from a horrific morning wake up call and Alana's parents are still asleep lucky for them." Maria answered "oohh" Willow replied in a playful voice "what kind of wake up call?"

"Holy shit nothing like that!" Maria yelled as her younger friend leaned over the counter closer to her determinately. Jason, Freddy and Michael watched the three girls until Alana and Jason noticed Freddy staring at Willow's ass amused. Both of their eyes widened and they gazed at each other "stop him!" Alana mouthed the words urgently. So, Voorhees managed to pick up the largest and heaviest cooking pot they have and chucked it as hard as he could at Freddy's head. He shouted in pain on impact and fell over as the pot crashed and clattered across the tiled floor, making everyone else jump. "Damn hell, son!" Willow yelled, holding her hands up in defense.

She then turned to Alana "Russell, did you do that?" she asked "no." Alana replied. "Who did then? Or wait...do ya have a fucking poltergeist here now?" Willow guessed. Maria shook her head "not a poltergeist, but a few ghosts."

Willow nodded "hey you know what would be weird, cool, scary and funny? If you guys ever meet the spirits of some serial killers. And they end up fallowing you around all the time and stuff? That would make me nervous if I had a slasher with me." she said, checking how much of her lollipop she had left. Alana, Freddy, Jason, Michael and Maria all looked at one another. " Ha ha...uh, yeah..." Maria nervously stammered. "Yup! Uh-huh. The thing that would definitely scare me is worrying that they would hurt or try to kill me." Willow pointed out.

Maria felt herself go rigid. She glanced over at Michael who was slowly and sadly looking away. _'But I...I never wanted to become one...' _

She couldn't help but feel bad for him. Her and Alana both knew everything about the three guys' history; but he was forced against his will. And couldn't do anything about it.

Maria gazed down and turned back to the others.

"OK! So! These ghosts won't hurt me...no?" Willow asked, shrinking. "Nah you don't have to worry about it. Sometimes they just do obnoxious, idiotic things!" Alana raised her voice at the end towards Freddy. "What the fuck was that for asshole?!" he exclaimed. Jason flicked him off _'you know what it was for, you fuck faced, burnt ass_ _disaster!_' Freddy gasped at the thought and so the two continued arguing. Maria groaned, slumping over the counter and holding her head "what's wrong?" Willow asked. "They're arguing." came the reply.

"About what?"

"You don't wanna know."

'_GUYS! Seriously! You've been doing this all fucking morning!_' Michael loudly thought, storming over to the two, picking Freddy up-who started screaming even louder-and threw him out the window. "You son of a bitch!" Krueger shrieked when he landed right after. "Oh. Wayne kept texting me all last night and I was like '_YES!_' in my head." Willow announced "how many did he leave?" Alana asked. She thought about it for a moment then brought out her AT&T to check. "He sent me seven-hundred forty-nine of 'em." she calmly replied. Maria and Alana's mouths gaped opened even Jason and Michael looked over at her in surprise at the same time. "What?! What did she say?!" Freddy hollered from outside.

Maria blinked shocked "they were all from...all from just last night?" Willow nodded giggling slightly. "I should stick around my cell more since I was pretty busy. Dude, I almost set myself on fire too while putting some more wood in the fireplace!"

"What the hell's with all the fires lately?!" Alana laughed, spreading her arms out to the sides '_because Freddy is_ _around._' Jason smirked "Heard that, hockey puck!" Freddy shouted. '_Are you going deaf or something from old age?!_' Michael angrily thought "no, why?" the older man answered, coming back inside.

'_THAN STOP FUCKING SCREAMING!_'

"Oh...my mom's gonna kick both of our asses..." Willow muttered as she stared at her screen "why?" Maria stated. "He just sent me another one."

Alana looked over her shoulder "well then tell him to stop." she suggested "that's what I'm sadly doing." Willow replied, punching away at her small keyboard. "I feel like we've been loud enough to wake the dead." Maria chuckled with another yawn. "We have been." Alana said. "Yes, yes you have!" Alana's father, Colin Russell agreed, coming down the stairs along with her mother, Carrie Russell. "Willow? Where did you come from?" Carrie asked "the front door." Liltha replied "about forty minutes ago."

Colin chuckled at her answer as Carrie rolled her eyes with a smile. The were both cops, Carrie who was a state trooper and Colin being a border patrol. Alana's dad had amber-gold eyes with very dark brown hair and a nice build. He has scars from knife wounds he got during big situations in his job business. Colin is very protective of his family; including Maria even though she isn't a relative. However though, they all treat her like a daughter and sister. He lets the two kids have a lot of freedom but is very cautious. Making sure one of them had a phone in their pocket in case anything went wrong. At home though, he is laid back, caring, friendly and calm vs. his seriousness at work. Carrie had dark blonde hair and Grey eyes. She has a slim and athletic frame built for her job perfectly. She is a bit more serious at home as well as work, but is a loving mom. She likes to make fun of things and cheer people up when they're down. They are both extremely good at their jobs. So Alana looks more like her dad due to their appearances.

"Just don't blow the house up while we're gone then OK?" Carrie stated "have we ever tried that before?!" Alana exclaimed, slapping her hand down onto the counter and looking at them. "I don't know, have you?" Colin remarked before they headed out the door. Their daughter glanced away with a lazy look.

Soon after, everyone left heard a car drive up to the house and its horn honked a few times. "WAYNE'S HERE!" Willow shouted, running over to the front door with her friends fallowing. "Hey guys!" Wayne Sheltra shouted happily out his driver's side door smiling once they were outside. He was a very nice-looking guy all around. He is seventeen-years-old with a six foot, three inch eight-packed body build, hazel eyes, wore a silver chain necklace, slightly spiky auburn hair and a strong kid. But, Wayne is a very nice person however will show a bit of his aggressive side if needed like in a bad situation. Like the others in their group, he loves animals, funny and loves life and to have fun. Wayne is also a funny guy but also a huge klutz at times.

"You two still going to the party?" he asked as Willow cheerfully hopped into the passengers seat. "Hell YEAH!" Maria shouted proudly, raising her fist "sweet fucking ness!" Wayne laughed as he started the car up again. "Alright, see ya later peeps!" Willow called while they drove off. Alana waved after them then they ventured back inside...

...Only to find Freddy, Jason and Michael fighting extremely violently over the T.V. Remote in the living room; flipping over the couch, leather recliner and lamp stand, Michael tossed the small but nice coffee table out of his way and charged after Jason who now had it. He tackled the bigger, older man to the ground where Freddy body slammed both of them. They were all screaming, hollering, roaring, punching, kicking, head-smashing, slapping and more each other. Meanwhile, Snowfall and Peanut were scream-meowing and batting at each other for the last bit of Friskies on their food plate. Alana gasped and ran over to feed their animals "you fucking morons! You're gonna get your asses killed all over again if my parents find out about this!" she shouted. '_How are they going to find out i_f they _can't see us?!_' Jason confronted as he held Michael by the face while he struggled to get out of his grasp. '_JA-SON!_ _Let go!_' he yelled. "He's never gonna let go!" Freddy beamed as he was held down by Jason's foot.

"NO! It's my turn to watch something!" Maria yelled, pointing at the three of them. Freddy's blue eyes met Jason's green-brown ones for a split second viciously before they both looked at her frightened. "Oh shit here she comes!" Freddy hollered, raising his razor gloved hand as Maria jumped at them. '_What is she doing?!-_'

But Michael's thought was cut off as they all fell to the floor still fighting. Next, Alana ran in then began trying to break everyone up. Freddy's fedora hat went flying across the room somehow as the arguing got louder. "Jason, PLEASE keep your pants on!" Alana begged when she saw they were going to to come off at any second during the many person battle.


	4. One dark, eerie night

Another day came with Freddy and Jason once again arguing. But this time, they were bickering over a bottle of Mike's lemonade. Voorhees held it high up in the air where Krueger was on his toes reaching up for it as they both screamed in each others' faces. But then an idea popped into Freddy's head. He vanished in thin air, then reappeared on Jason's shoulders as he snatched the beer out of his grip and laughed in victory.

But Jason grabbed him violently around the neck with one hand, threw him over and slammed Freddy to the ground; however he manifested enough to smash through the tinted glass cup table nearby into a million pieces. Next, Jason snatched his beer back and walked away, kicking Freddy in the ribs as he went. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Krueger howled, instantly jumping back up and racing over to the bigger spirit like a freight train. Meanwhile, Michael was sitting on the couch watching them and shaking his head '_do you idiots EVER give up?_' he questioned. "'touche Myers" Freddy smirked "but no, we don't."

Next, he turned back to Voorhees, who was downing the last of the drink. Freddy's body began to tremble with rage. "YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAVED ME ONE FUCKING BEER?! JASON, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DRANK ALL OF THEM LAST NIGHT AND I WAS IN DESPARATE NEED OF ONE!" he roared through clenched teeth, so now white stuff began foaming at his mouth. Michael stared at him with fearful eyes as his bottom lip quivered behind his mask. But Jason only laughed '_that's why I did it fucker. Oh, and are you rabid? Ya got a little..._' Jason motioned his index finger near his mouth, which only resulted in Freddy lunging and stabbing at him.

'_You alcoholic-crazed bitch!_' Jason hollered as he tried to hold the wild Freddy back. '_I thought you two made a truce!_' Michael shouted, spreading his arms out to the sides. They both stopped and stared at him. '_Yeah well Mike, some_ _things just don't last forever._' Jason replied.

And with that, they resumed fighting.

"NOW what the fuck's going on?!" Maria demanded, with Alana behind her as they walked into the nice living room. '_They're at it again._' Michael groaned, rubbing the sides of his head. "Hey!" Alana shouted, as Snowfall and Peanut ran out of the room away from the chaos "aren't you two ever happy around each other?!"

"~NEWSPAPER!~"

Came the shout-singing voice of the lazy mail man, who threw the delivery through the open window from his spot on the street while walking by, and hitting Michael right in the face. '_Ow! Mother fucker!_' he grumbled, grabbing the paper and placing it to the side. Alana stifled a laugh. "least you're parents aren't home yet." Maria suddenly said.

"Why?" Alana questioned, eying her suspiciously. So Yukina simply pointed at the broken furniture. Russell gaped at the sight wide-eyed "seriously?! Again?!"

'_Kick him out!, Kick him out!_' Jason chanted as he pointed at Freddy with narrowed and serious eyes while Krueger laid face down on the floor. Maria and Michael laughed hysterically. Alana walked over and sat on the couch next to Myers sighing. '_you alright?_' he asked, going to put a supportive hand on her back. But it only resulted in it going through her. Seeing that he used up the energy he mustered and feeling a tiny bit drowsy afterward, Michael looked at his hand for a moment before sighing quietly and glancing down at the floor.

But Alana nodded "yup. I'm OK. Just have to get a new one is all. Thanks though." Michael nodded. Then they both watched as Maria yelled at Freddy "we live in North America in New Hampshire! Why in the hell are you speaking like a French fool?!"

"I don't know, I'm entertaining myself."

'_Kick him out!, Kick him out!_' Jason was still chanting and pointing through the whole episode. Freddy glared at him "I'M gonna kick YOU out, mommy's whore!" he shouted, shaking his fist.

Now they all saw that this struck Voorhees in all the bad ways possible. '_Oh no_.' Michael thought nervously, as Maria and Alana watched on with him. Jason's eyes grew dark angrily. He took out his machete, stormed over to Freddy and grabbed him by the collar of his Christmas sweater '_what the fuck did you just call me?!_' he thought dangerously.

"Mommy's. Whore."

This time, Michael got up '_alright OK, can't you both think of something else to do besides destroying the house?_' he suggested hopefully. '_Shut it Myers!_' Jason snapped, swinging the machete his way so the tip was pointed at him '_and stay out of this!_'

Michael sighed '_yeah...as always._' he grumbled.

Freddy was laughing so hard and silently that tears were about to stream down his face. "Man, I'm gonna die all over again huh?" Maria gave him a questioning look "you're already dead. How can you die all over again?" Krueger just shrugged "ah hell, I don't know anything anymore."

Maria rolled her eyes as Jason started to mutilate him. "Yukina, wanna go to the store with me and buy a new table?" Alana asked "sure." Maria answered. "Freddy fucking Krueger!" Alana shouted as they headed for the door while putting sweatshirts on. He let out a muffled grunt as a response since Michael was stepping on his face while trying to calm Jason down who had his machete raised over his head; ready to slice and dice. "Can we trust you guys to NOT burn this place to the ground?" Maria asked. Freddy slowly put his thumb up high enough for them to see.

'_I fucking hope so._' Alana thought lazily before going outside. When the two friends were out on the side walk, she put 'whistle' by 'Flo Rida' on from her Ipod, and they both started dancing their way to the store. Once they were out of sight, Jason had finally lowered his weapon and chuckled as Freddy moaned in pain while holding one side of his head, all bloodied from the Voorhees attack. '_If I could, I would bet five-hundred bucks on if you could go one_ _day_ _with out beating each other. Which probably would never fucking happen._' Michael proclaimed.

'_No. No it wouldn't._' Jason disagreed '_you wouldn't even TRY?_' Myers whined. Freddy, who lifted himself onto his elbows shook his head. "Nah. Hell no it won't." he said, as Peanut came over and made herself comfortable on his stomach.

Now, the girls had the song 'So Cold' by 'Breaking Benjamin' blaring while they sang with the lyrics.

"_~Crowded streets are cleared away, one by one._

_Hallow heroes separate as they run._

_You're so cold keep your hand in mine._

_Wise men wonder while strong men die!_

_Show me how it ends, it's alright._

_Show me how defenseless you really are!_

_Satisfied and empty inside._

_Well, that's alright, let's give this another try!~_"

"Dude, Ben Brunley is fucking HOT!" Maria exclaimed as they continued listening to the song "I know right?! His voice, body...looks. It's all-" Alana pounded her chest quickly twice with the side of her fist then ended it by licking the space between her index and middle fingers. They both laughed at the act until they heard someone running up to them from behind and a male voice shouting out "WAIT!"

Alana sighed with eyes half-closed "what now?"

Both stopped and turned to see Joel running up to them hysterically with wide eyes. "The fuck? Is someone chasing after you or what?" he shook his head no. "Where are you headed off to?" he asked, adjusting his ski cap "to the furniture store. The ghosts in our house destroyed our cup table earlier." Maria explained. Joel's left eye twitched frantically "no shit huh? Damn! Shouldn't you call in an exorcist or what now if they can do that? They could hurt someone badly." Maria shook her head. "Nope. They won't. We don't need and ex-exorcist." she chuckled at the last word, thinking about the latest incidents they had with the boys. '_Though I feel like I want to at times..._' Maria thought.

"Yo peeps. Everybody's coming over to my house tonight for a little gathering. You in too, yeah?" Joel asked. "Yeah sure, we can come over!" Alana smiled, since he lived only a few miles away from their house. "CONAM! Remember you almost killed us all with the classroom explosion?!" Alana shouted "yes I do!" Joel yelled back proudly, looking over the girl's heads with a gaping smile as they had another laugh. "Oh and" he began, clapping his hands then pointing at his two childhood friends "the woods near my house!"

"What about 'em?" Maria asked.

"You all know they're creepy, eerie and all out freaky. But lately, me and my parents have been hearing and experiencing scary-ass things around my place that none of us can explain." Joel started, with his eyes now showing the tiniest glint of fear. Alana glanced at him "what do ya mean? What's happening?" she asked. Joel thought about it for a moment before answering. "Well, we hear a lot of noises that sound like screams...definitely sound like they're coming from the deeper parts of the mountains but they're really loud. You know what I'm saying? They at a distance too. Then, we just see creepy things but I don't really know how to..."

"No it's all good. Maybe something will happen tonight then we can check it out." Maria stated as Joel nodded. "I have to ask my parents if we can go first." Alana beamed "they would anyway, right?" Conam asked; having both girls nod their heads. Then finally, the three friends reached the furniture store. "Huh. Now here we are, you and I" Joel said, motioning to the trio "what now?"

Maria shrugged "come in with us if you want I guess." she replied as they began entering the place.

Back at home, Freddy was still suffering from the loss of his beer by lying on his back on the floor. Snowfall was batting at his eyes like she was saying: "will you get over yourself?!" However, he laid there motionless and let her continue on. Michael had managed to break him and Jason up a half-an-hour after the girls left '_Krueger for God's_ _sake it was just one last bottle!_' Michael groaned. "You stepped on my face like I was part of the floor!" Freddy exclaimed, lifting his head up to look at him. Myers blinked '_really? Oh. Sorry, must not of been paying attention._'

"Yeah, no shit fool."

Jason clapped his hands together as a fit of laughter erupted from him. '_THAT was epic. The funniest thing I've seen_ _all damn day._' he smiled. "To you maybe! But now Alana's parents are gonna wonder where all the fucking alcohol went! What are they going to believe? The ghost of Jason Voorhees drank it all in the matter of one night? Then killed it off today? Bullshit." Freddy scoffed. '_Aw just shut it down already'_ Jason retorted '_it wouldn't be any different_ if _it was you fucktard._' Michael looked back and forth at the two much older guys. '_He has a point._' he agreed.

"Rhew!" Peanut mewed, hopping onto the back of the couch then walking over onto Jason's shoulder. He reach over and started rubbing her check, which caused her to lower her head to the side in enjoyment. '_Damn. They've_ _been gone for a while now._' Michael pointed out.

But just as he thought this, the front door swung open. They watched as Maria, Alana and Joel carry in the new table. "Alright, thanks Joel!" Maria praised once they set it down. "Eh, no prob chicka!" he replied on his way back outside "see you later, Alana, Snowfall and Peanut." Joel added before closing the door behind him. '_What was that_ _all about?_' Jason and Michael asked together "oh we just met up with him while we were out so he decided to help along the way. Plus he wants us to come over to his house for a posse gathering. I guess there's some freaky shit happening around there too he wants us to check out." Alana explained as she swept up the broken glass. "mm" Freddy responded "like what?"

"He can't really explain it. But they hear these screams and are seeing something." Maria replied. '_Are you gonna_ _go?'_ Jason proclaimed "Well, yeah obviously." Maria said. "Then we're coming with you!" Freddy shouted, leaping up from his spot with extreme speed and with a hand in the air. "We know you are! Whenever we say "NO" to you guys into going somewhere, you come anyway!" Alana hollered with a chuckle. "EH! Watch it Russell or I'll be seeing you in your dreams tonight." Freddy warned.

"Fucking please. Piss off little girl." Alana started with a smirk "whenever you come into my mind at night, I kick your ass. Face it Krueger I'M your nightmare."

A huge frown from on Freddy's face as his eyes grew big. "LIES!" he roared, pointing at her "the child lies!" he yelled, looking at the others. "Then why did I find you in the feudal position in the darkest corner of the house crying softly while rocking back and forth, as Alana walked past me smiling in victory last week?" Maria asked. Jason was now trying so hard to stifle a laugh that was demanding him to be let out, while Michael's body shook from it. He held his hand up and high-fived with Yukina. "Who's Goddamn side are ya on girl?" Freddy hissed '_clearly not_ _yours!_' Michael answered for her smiling. Meanwhile, Snowfall was lying on her side with her front paws in the air while Peanut sat in front her with one of her front paws aimed at her. The two stared at each other until Snowfall began wagging her tail slightly, so Peanut pounced on her.

The sliver and white fuzzball began kicking peanut with her back legs as she lightly bit the back of her neck. During their silent battle, Peanut was thrown off after Snowfall managed to get back up. Next, they started chasing each other and climbing up things throughout the house.

An hour later, Carrie and Colin came home. Thankfully, nothing seemed different with the cup table, so they didn't pay attention to it. Alana then came up to them to tell them about tonight's plans. And as expected, the adults gave them permission "Yeah you can go." Carrie said while Colin nodded "but be fucking careful. I'll drop you two off there. After dinner." he added.

During that, Maria had to pull the three ghosts out of the living room secretly so they wouldn't be able to start a food fight war after Carrie had made the meals. Next when were all good to go, her, Alana, Colin and the spirit fools all piled into the very nice, 2012 dark red firebird car and they were off. "Does anybody else notice it got really cold in here?" Colin asked, looking at his daughter who was sitting in the passenger seat. Alana shrugged "I'm used to it." she replied, while she turned and tensed her eyes viciously at Freddy who was right behind her dad's head with a wide mouth, tongue sticking out and with his hands raised. But then he stopped and snickered while he leaned back in his seat. "What was that about?" Colin exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at her after seeing her expression. "huh? Oh. Nothing." she answered as Michael slapped Freddy in the back of his head.

They then reached Joel's house. Maria and Alana got out as for the boys, they vanished out of the car. Colin said goodbye for now and left. Next the girls went up to the front door where Joel let them in. "Hey! Look who's here!" Randy announced loudly with a smile and his hands spread to the sides. Everybody was there. Joel's parents were both working very late tonight so they didn't have to worry about being scolded to everything the kids did. So they had the whole house to themselves. "Oh dear Lord..." Kyle muttered in horror as he walked by once he saw them. So Maria flicked him off which made him look down giggling. She shook her head with a smile. Then Willow ran up to them as quietly as she could with an extremely excited look on her face. "What?" Alana mouthed. Liltha frantically pointed over at Wayne who wasn't paying attention and bare back. He was talking with Randy was they both drank shots of whiskey. The three girls then glanced back at each other smiling as Willow did a silent pelvic thrust. But Alana couldn't help it and burst out laughing at the move.

Wayne, Kyle and Joel all gazed at them "what?" Wayne asked. "UH! Nothing. Nothing at all." Maria quickly replied while they tried to act casual. They walked further into the house together pass Joel's two lizard tanks. One that contained four green anoles and the other two leopard geckos. "Aye! What would you all do if Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers either came here together or one alone and were after us?" Randy asked. "They're dead. How the fuck can they come after us?" Willow retorted. "No, I'm saying if they WERE still alive, what would you do?" Randy replied. "I would probably run like a bitch out of hell and live in the wilderness like a hermit." Kyle answered "you pansy-ass pussy." Joel chuckled "well?! Do ya know what they did to people? I mean God, why would I stick around? I don't wanna die just yet." Kyle scoffed. "Hm. True, true." Wayne agreed. "I'd probably drop from cardiac arrest out of fear just by looking at one of them." Willow said. "How about you two?" Joel asked. "I'd be like bitches please. Wasps are scarier than you." Maria exclaimed "and I would be like 'hey.'" Alana said. Everybody else stared at them in awe. "I would!" Alana proclaimed as Maria gave them all a small smile. As for the three, they stared at them in disbelief while Maria quietly giggled. "I don't know what I would do. Maybe scream like a girl then yell through a mega phone 'GET OUT OF MY HOME YOU MISCREANT!'"

"Really? You would?" Wayne smiled "ha ha ha hell yeah." Joel beamed.

"I'd be like if one of them got a hold on me: 'get your hands off of me! I have an erection!'" Randy shouted with a vicious, and somewhat serious expression on his face as he walked forward towards Jason unknowingly. Jason's eyes widened in horror as well as Michael and Freddy's as they all backed away now frightened. Kyle's mouth gaped open as his eyes went huge in disgust, Wayne dropped his fourth shot while staring into outer space, Willow just stared at Randy, Joel laughed silently, Maria looked away disturbed and Alana began trembling. "was it overpowering?" Randy asked, scanning everyone. "Yeah, just a little there bud." Maria muttered. "Are you...are you gay?" Kyle asked, now worried. "NO! I was just joking around." Randy said. "OK nice 'cause you almost gave me a heart attack." Alana breathed in relief and placed a hand on her chest.

"Lucky for us they're not anymore. So we're safe." Wayne stated. "Yeah buddy. Shocked though no one's made any movies about the three of 'em though." Willow pointed out. Michael closed his eyes listening again to the reality of what has happened. Freddy's trailed from him then back to the kids and Jason thought '_oh great. Not again._'

"Alright, alright. Let's change the subject. What else are we gonna do tonight?" Maria suddenly beamed. "Maybe go out on a walk in the dark, scary woods?" Willow suggested.

"OH!, OH! Thanks for reminding me! We need to do that anyways!" Joel shouted over the counter "why?" Randy questioned.

Joel glanced at him lazily "at least it's something to do."

Suddenly, Wayne stamped his foot on a shelf "I'm up for it!" he smiled "same here!" Freddy agreed, standing next to him. '_GET DOWN!_' Michael hollered, yanking Krueger away from the back of his sweater.

"Yeah OK then" Kyle started "but where will we go?" he finished. "Well we could-"

Randy was cut off when everyone in the house heard the most horrific, blood-curdling scream imaginable from outside in the distance, towards the mountains. Jason went over to look out a window while all the kids went frozen still. "What the fuck was that?..." Freddy quietly questioned, turning his head towards Jason's direction. "That's one thing I was fucking talking about!" Joel pointed out, with his hand outstretched. "...We at least should go out and see who it was." Willow said "what?! Why?!" Kyle yelled. "Did you not hear it? It could be someone in trouble." Randy stated, shaking his head "are you scared?"

"Fuck off sister! I ain't scared." Kyle defended. "Let's go then!" Wayne exclaimed.

As they all headed for the back door, Joel was behind everybody. "Um...actually I think I'll stay here." he said shrinking. "Hell to the no. you're coming with us." Alana proclaimed with the expression on her face saying: "you wanted the two of us to do this anyway. So move your ass along!" Joel shook his head "hell to the yes! Imma staying."

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"NO HO HO! I don't wanna go in there!" Joel was screaming as he was being dragged by Wayne and Randy against his will, while clawing up dirt along the beginning of the path into the woods. "Come on son, be a fucking man!" Wayne grunted over the scared shitless Porter Rican. "Uh-uh! Not today!" Conam protested. Michael was watching the whole thing as they walked. He tilted his head to the side as he thought: '_you're going to be alright kid._ _Nothing's_ _gonna happen to you._' and Jason was right beside him. '_What do you suppose it was?_' he asked. Michael shrugged '_have no idea man. You?_'

'_Nope._'

"Kick ass! Let's have a scary-ass adventure!" Freddy shouted happily, running by the two bigger, younger men. Jason sighed '_he's no help. At least the other kids can't see or hear him._' Michael nodded in agreement '_I know, right?_' It was very dark. The quarter moon was out while black clouds pass over it and the stars. The moonlight lit up the small snow piles that were slowly melting away due to the warming weather. It also caused the woods all around the group to be more eerie. However, they finally got Joel to walk but he was still pretty frightened. Nothing made a sound out there besides everyone talking, walking and breathing. In addition, Maria, Alana, Freddy, Michael and Jason could all feel that there was definitely something here. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" Willow called, who was huddled next to Wayne as they went on. "Don't yell like that! You could attract something that we really don't wanna see!" a paranoid Joel shouted with wild, scared eyes. "What IS out here then?" Randy questioned, looking at him from over his shoulder.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

'_Talk about attracting something._' Kyle thought bitterly. "Hey Joel! Talk about attracting something!" he said out loud. "OK we get it! Just quiet down a bit." Wayne sighed.

Jason looked around at his new surroundings. He didn't like what he was feeling at all. '_I can't blame him._ _Something here isn't right. And it's about to give Joel a massive heart attack._' he thought. "Yeah, I don't like it either." Freddy stammered, eying the trees beside him. Michael was up front with the kids while the two of them were more in the back now. But then, Myers thought he heard a very faint laugh of a little kid. He looked around suspiciously, while being sure that Maria and Alana were close to him. Just like the others, he didn't like what was going on.

Everybody in the gang was quiet for the next ten minutes; trying to listen to any responses while some of the teenagers called out. When no answer came, they went silent again walking along.

But then, Michael stepped on a branch which snapped underneath his foot from the energy he gained without noticing. And it was a loud snap.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_**"**_ Joel screamed right behind Maria, Michael, Alana and Randy above all of their heads. They all had their eyes squeezed shut as Joel trembled a little and had the ground below their feet feel like it was shaking. His hands were also midway above his own head. "Will you stop shouting like that?!" Maria yelled right after, turning to him. "What was that?" Willow questioned, suddenly a little nervous and looking around. _'Have a pair of lungs...God..._' Jason thought, staring at Joel amazed. "M-maybe we uh...shouldn't be out here." Wayne muttered. "Wait! Hold up! Do any of you hear that?" Alana asked.

They went quiet once again. And yes, everybody could hear it. The very faint, distant music from maybe a music box playing in the light breeze. When there was no body else around. No one wouldn't be up at this hour anyway, which was two-thirty in the morning.

"Uh..." Freddy gulped, his eyes wide and pointing at something. "What's wrong?" Alana quietly replied, and fallowed his stare. From behind a large, white birch tree, the two friends saw the head of a pale white, dark eyed, creepy-looking little boy peering out from behind it staring right at everyone. She gasped, now terrified, and huddled closer next to Freddy. This got Maria's attention, so she turned and saw the kid for a quick few moments before he slipped back behind the tree.

She froze. "What was..."

Her voice trailed off as they all heard little kid laughter. And there was more than one. "Alright. We should probably go back now." Randy stammered, backing up after they heard someone running through the woods. "Yeah, l-let's do that!" Joel gulped. Michael looked over his shoulder and stared at the spooky scenery from the corners of his eyes. The next thing they all knew, the same scream from earlier erupted from down the path and a fairly large tree branch came flying at them from out of the dark. Luckily it didn't hit anyone, but it scared the kids, even Michael, Freddy and Jason so badly they all started screaming-besides Voorhees and Myers- and ran. "Holy shit! Oh my God!" Randy yelped as they hauled ass back from where they came. The ground was still somewhat slippery so Kyle fell, thrashed around for a few seconds then got back up. So now he left behind what looked like a struggle scene.

"Keep going!" Willow shouted as freakish sounds screeched all around them from out of nowhere. "No shit Liltha!" Alana hollered. Jason was really pumping his arms hard as he ran with everyone. and his very wide eyes told all that even HE was scared. After a little bit though, they were in Joel's back yard again. Freddy was nowhere to be found so Michael assumed he vanished off somewhere else. "We should all go to Randy's place!" Joel shouted "What? Why?" Randy questioned, and all out of breath. "Because the house is locked up right now, and I think we're all pretty much scared to death in staying here for the rest of the night."

Randy thought for a moment before making his decision. "OK fine! Come on!"

So everybody took off like bats out of hell for his home. Once they reached it, the front door was discovered to be locked so they started pounding on it and shouting like mad over each other.

The door did open though, by Freddy, who was mysteriously there before the group arrived. Right now he looked like a living person, but the kids were so scared they didn't even notice they started pounding his face in. Mostly by Alana. "Oh ow, ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" he cried, before falling back, hitting the floor and turning invisible again. Jason and Michael couldn't help but snicker '_how'd that feel?_' Michael smirked. "Fuck you." Freddy grumbled.

"What the fuck's all that commotion?" Randy's mom questioned, as her and his dad came down the stairs after everyone was inside and the door was locked closed again. So their son had to explained everything. Except for their ghost experiences from just now since they were kind of skeptical. So he just said they were all over at Joel's, something scared them SO badly that they couldn't stay there any longer and so they all ran over here.

"Please don't make us go back out there!" Willow wailed.

Hearing the fear in her voice, Randy's parents knew they were telling the truth. So they agreed to let them stay and helped set up sleeping spots in their large living room.

Once everyone was settled and Randy's parents went back upstairs for bed, the kids were still too scared to close their eyes. But Michael, Jason and Freddy were around them like guards however.

"Told ya we shouldn't of gone out there!" Joel hissed. "Shut it, Conam...just...shut it." Kyle grumbled.


	5. The barrens terror

"JJJJJJJAAAAASSSSOOOOONNNNNN! Move your disfigured ass further up and give me some God forsaken room!" Freddy scream-whined, kicking the back of Jason's seat like a five-year-old kid. Voorhees narrowed his eyes angrily and whirled on him. '_I CAN'T! How the fuck can I move forward when the bus seats don't even move at all?!_' he loudly protested in his mind.

"Find a Goddamn way!"

'_Deal with it!_'

Michael sighed, listening to their constant arguing as he rested his chin in his palm while watching the outside scenery pass by the bus window. Yup, it was going to be one hell of a ride. It has been a week-in-a-half since the incident in the woods at Joel's place, then Alana's parents made plans to go visit other family members in New Jersey. Only an uncle and aunt they all decided to take buses the entire time there. Alana and Maria wanted to bring their friends along with them and surprisingly, all of their parents agreed to do so. Now, the little posse had to be ranked the loudest ones on the entire bus. Colin and Carrie sat up front pretending not knowing what was going on, and the bus driver's hold on the steering wheel tightened while his body tensed because of the commotion.

"How the fuck is those seats moving like that by themselves?" a different teenage boy asked his friend, as they both glanced back behind themselves. Freddy and Jason, who paused their fighting, stared back at them like Michael had. Since the two were shaking the seats violently. "I don't know. Loos bolts maybe?" the other teen suggested. The first shrugged, nodded and they both turned back around. Next, Jason looked at Alana. "Smart!" she mouthed, which had Voorhees pointing at Freddy wildly. '_Blame that idiot._' he replied "what?!" Freddy shouted '_you heard what I said fool._' Jason thought, spreading his hands out to the sides. Then they both brought out their weapons and started stabbing each other. "For God's..." Alana sighed, getting up and going over to break them up once again.

"Do any of you wanna hear a nasty, but funny joke?" Kyle asked, staring at his cell phone smirking. "Shoot." Randy replied, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh no." Carrie mumbled, as she put her face in her hand while Colin chuckled.

"OK. It's called 'birth of a candy bar.'" Kyle began, while the others moved closer to him. "One 'payday', 'Mr. Goodbar' wanted a 'bit-O-honey' so he took Ms. 'Hershey's' to downtown next to the corner of main and 'five avenu'. He began to feel her 'mounds' with his 'butterfinger' and that was pure 'almond joy'. It made her 'tootsie roll' and he let out a 'snickers' and she screamed 'oh Henry!': you are even better than the 'three musketeers'. Soon she became 'chunky' and nine months later, 'baby Ruth' was born."

"Oh my God!" Willow yelled with the side of her fist to her mouth as everybody began to laugh. Wayne leaned back while clapping his hands "that was nasty!" Joel cackled while Maria looked to the floor also shaking from the comedy. Even Jason, Michael and Freddy were laughing at the sick joke. "Oooohhh...Kinky..." Alana seductively, licking her lips. "Yes. Yes it was." Randy snickered. "Ask if he has any more of those!" Freddy shouted at Yukina "OK fine. Hey, got any more of those jokes?" But Kyle shook his head "nope sorry. A relative in Montana send it to me." he replied. So then Maria shrugged and shook her head no when Kyle wasn't looking. "Aw damn; that was epic." Freddy grumbled while Jason let out another good chuckle and nodded. Then he turned to Michael.

'_What's wrong with you?_' he asked, making Myers tilt his head '_what do ya mean?_'

Jason shrugged.'_You're all quiet and all. I'm just wondering. Feeling OK?_' Michael turned away and shrugged back '_yeah...I guess I am_.' but Voorhees continued to stare at him. '_Uh, you sure?_' and Michael only nodded; not looking back. The cats were tucked comfortably behind his seat in their cat carrier, since they were in the way back. Both Snowfall and Peanut were sleeping peacefully inside.

Suddenly, Freddy leaped up and lashed out at Jason with his gloved hand, leaving four claw marks in his tattered jacket. '_Hey! What the fuck Krueger?!_' he yelled, glaring at him "are we there yet?! Or, at least, almost?!" Freddy demanded. '_How the fuck should I know?_' Jason questioned "Because you're FROM New Jersey! And what the hell's wrong with Myers?" Freddy exclaimed, eying Michael, who was still turned away. '_Ah hell, just leave him alone._' Jason sighed.

"What do you all think will happen when we get there?" Joel asked as he traveled across the aisle back to his seat since he had to throw away an empty Monster energy can. "I'm not sure. Why don't you ask Russell?" Kyle answered, as the two shook hands for some reason. "Yo fool! What's gonna happen once we get there?" Wayne called, right as Joel was going to ask. "Anything I guess. My aunt and uncle live in the town right next to the Pine Barrens. We can go into the woods and check it out if you want." Alana said. "NO! Remember what happened last time?!" Joel shouted "you almost dropped from cardiac arrest?" Willow said. Conam stared at her before pointing "that and other things." Maria then raised an eyebrow "So what? Deal with it! Show some pride, boy."

"YOU can't tell Joel what to do! Joel's a grown man. Do what he wants." her friend replied "you're still a fucking teenager! A kid for God's sake!" Randy yelled, ending his sentence with a laugh. Just then, Carrie came walking up to them "now, I couldn't help but hear your convo." she began "if you go into those woods, stay together and don't go any where alone. One can easily get lost in there because the barrens are huge. Plus, it's a scary place, along with there's something else supposedly living there." Carrie finished. "How long are we going to be there for?" Randy asked "just for a few days. Just saying." Carrie answered.

The bus was now traveling down to the southern part of the state. So then Freddy managed to walked up to the kids without maiming himself and sat down next to Maria. "Will you sit the fuck still?! I've heard ya shouting and hollering back there and seen you flailing around the whole damn time!" she hissed "I need to tell you something." Krueger replied "can't it wait?" Maria whined "NNNOOOO!" Freddy yelled, dragging his claws along the metal wall, creating a very loud, ear-piercing screech which had everyone covering their ears. "Augh! What the fuck is that?!" a passenger shouted. "Make him stop!" Alana cried. "OK!, OK! Enough!" Maria yelled, grabbing Freddy's arm. Immediately, he stopped his baby fit "now, what's up?"

"Mike's acting strange. He's all quiet and shit and won't tell us what's going down." Freddy explained "the hell am I suppose to do? Sometimes he doesn't tell me anything either." Maria scoffed. "Well, you're his security blanket." Alana shrugged, who heard the conversation. The two looked at their fellow companion "thanks!" Maria sarcastically proclaimed, as Freddy adjusted his hat. "It's true!" Russell confronted "who's blanket?" Kyle asked, looking at them strangely. Maria tried to quickly come up with an answer. "Uh...um...Imma uh, Willow's." she said, motioning her hand over at Liltha. She looked at her confused, Maria whispered "just go with it" so she just blinked and nodded. "Oh. Didn't know you had one Willow." Kyle smiled "I do. I kept it secret though." Willow responded. "OK. Now, could ya check it out before Jason starts crying?" Freddy begged '_fuck you!_' Jason shouted, flicking him off.

"Oh go screw yourself!"

"Alright! I'm going!" Maria shouted a little too loudly while standing up. But she stopped and saw that her friends and everyone else on the bus was watching her questioningly. "Going where? I'm so confused." Wayne stated, as Peanut was startled out of her sleep for a minute before yawning then placing a paw over her face. "As for the rest of ya, got a problem?" Maria challenged the strangers, making them turn away. She then ventured out back and sat down next to Michael. "Hey...what's wrong?" she quietly asked. He shyly looked at her as she waited for answer.

"Oh ho! Holy shit look at that! Myers is shy!, Myers is shy!" Freddy was chanting "Will you shut the fuck up?!" Maria growled, with Jason thinking the same thing with her at the same time. '_Nothing. I'm just tired._' Michael said, but then he started giggling as quietly as he could. "Why don't I believe that?" Maria smirked. '_Sorry. I just heard your_ _out burst up front and could help but think about it._' he replied. "Tis alright peep" Yukina smiled "you sure you're just tired? Maybe you should get some sleep before we get off then."

'_Yeah..._'

Michael agreed, but there WAS something bothering him. However, he couldn't figure out what.

"He's at it again!" Freddy wailed. The two friends gazed at him to see Jason strangling him with one hand as he held his machete threateningly up in the air with the other. Maria sighed "now what?" Jason looked at them '_this_ _fool won't stop being a fool! I can't concentrate on concentrating on what I'm trying to do!_' he complained. '_And that_ _would be?_' Michael asked '_fighting my urge to mutilate him again!_' Voorhees answered. Maria opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Randy.

"Hey Yukina! Check this out!"

Maria went to stand up, but Michael lunged and wrapped his arms around her waist. Making her jump then sigh again '_no wait! Stay._' she turned and looked down at him from the corners of her very dark violet eyes, and saw he was staring back up at her with his very light blue orbs. "Alright..." she quietly said, sitting back down. The four then realized that Michael figured out what was keeping him on edge. '_I-I know...you never met us when we were alive but...you must of heard this: people kept calling me evil and a monster when I was still alive. It hurt, a lot. Maria, you don't think that about me do you?...it wasn't my fault. And you all know that...'_

She stared at him for a long, quiet moment, making him a bit shaky on the inside. But then, he finally got his answer. "Michael. No. I don't. You never were either. Have I EVER felt that way towards you? Nope, and I never will either. Same with Alana. Never in our lives will we become scared of you."

He smiled beneath his mask. '_OK...because I was having flashbacks._'

"Just ignore them." Maria replied. Just then, Freddy squinted an eye "that's what-ah!" Jason slapped him in the back of the head '_shut the living fuck up and have some sympathy for once._' he snarled, with warning eyes. "I wasn't going to saying anything bad you retard!" Krueger growled back. Next, Randy came up to all of them and sat down in Freddy's seat. "This is fucking funny" he began "you definitely need to see this." he held out his Ipod where a youtube video of a spoof called 'somebody I used to know' by 'key of awesome' was on screen. He played it and it began. Five people were all sat around one guitar and when the guy in the middle started shout-singing, the friends started laughing.

Finally, the bus got to it's destination. Everybody got off and found themselves in the middle of a town right next to the Pine barrens. "Well, here we are alive!" Colin announced, sliding his sunglasses in place then glancing at the teenagers; while remembering all of the ridiculous noise levels they had caused during the whole way down. "So, now what then?" Joel pointed out "my older brother's gonna come and pick us all up. He has a pretty big RV that will fit us all in so he can bring us to his house." Colin replied. "Oh! Is his house next to the woods?"

"Yes Willow, it's in his backyard. But you all still need to be careful when you go in there."

Liltha brought her fists down to her sides in excitement. Until suddenly, she was interrupted when voice from behind all of them was heard. "Don't do it."

The whole group turned to face this strange person. It was a young man that looked to be nineteen years old. "That's where It's at, it's home. The woods which that...thing haunts. Are you sure you want to go in the Pine Barrens?" Alana was the first to answer "well fuck yeah we do!"

The guy's frown grew "It's real you know." at this, Michael tilted his head again '_wait, what's real?_' but the guy did answer for he couldn't hear him. "These woods is where it all began you know?"

"No shit, that's why we told them to be careful." Colin replied coldly, obviously not liking this man. '_What's going_ _on?_' Michael asked, a little louder this time. "God be with you if it shows itself then..." the stranger ominously hissed, before he began backing away. "Yeah OK go, get the fuck out of here NOW." Carrie snarled. So then with that, the guy walked away.

"..OK..." Wayne stammered, watching him go. However, besides Michael, everybody else knew exactly what that guy was talking about.

'_Could someone tell me what the fuck is going on PLEASE?!_' Myers loudly thought. So then Freddy lashed out at him. "Quit your PMsing! You seriously don't know the stories, anything that goes on here or what lives in this state?" Michael shook his head blinking '_no, I've never heard of anything here._' Freddy gave him a lazy look. "Really, ya don't?"

'_What the hell is it?!_'

"The legend of the Jersey Devil!"

...

Later, the gang was all at Colin's Brother, Damian's home. His wife, Meeka was also waiting for them. From there, Alana hugged her uncle and aunt then introduced all of her friends-including Maria since this would be her first time meeting them-to the couple. "Least we have room for everyone then." Meeka smiled "I know, right?" Damian chuckled.

Alana gave everybody the grand tour of the house, which was also a nice, three-story place. There was enough bed and guest rooms which the kids picked out for themselves. It was around dusk by the time they arrived, and a bon fire which was taking place in front of the house. Peanut and Snowfall ran around their new surroundings meowing; but are to stay inside the whole time during their visit. It was for their safety against getting lost in the woods and most importantly...

'_I like this place already._' Jason thought, looking around the living room. "Oohh. I bet you do." Freddy snickered.

Jason glanced at him strangely '_what the fu-_'

"I'm kidding."

'_I'm hoping._'

Alana then popped her head through the front door way "guys! Are you coming out to the fire or what?" she asked. '_Yeah we're coming._' Jason answered.

Once they got out there, the boys saw everyone else had gathered around while Damian was the one standing and facing them all. Apparently getting ready to tell a story. '_Sit down!_' Michael exclaimed, watching them as they looked for a spot which started to feel like it was taking forever. "Fine!" Freddy grumbled, while the two plopped down behind him, Alana, Maria and Kyle. "Tell the legend! I haven't heard the whole entire thing yet!" Joel shouted out. Damian smiled "good freaky one to tell. Kay then."

Freddy chuckled "You'll learn something." but Michael violently elbowed him in the gut, making Krueger double over to the ground. Jason laughed silently, and gave the younger man a slap on the back.

"Mother Leeds is the one who started it all." Damian began, looking at everybody "Mother Leeds was a woman who came from a poor family in the 1700's. They lived out in the Pine Barrens where she already had twelve kids. She didn't want any more but one dark, stormy night in 1735, she found out she was pregnant with her thirteenth. So, when she went into labor, Leeds screamed out "let it be a devil!" her husband, all of their kids and nurses were in the room with her. She gave birth to a normal baby boy. But, as they stared into each others' eyes while she held him, he began to change...his eyes glowed supposedly. Then, the baby started turning into what it is now. After the transformation, the Jersey Devil let out a terrifying, blood-curdling scream, killed almost everyone in the room, then flew up the chimney and out into the dark woods. Where it vanished. Ever since then, to this very day" Damian told, pointing at the ground "people have seen this thing. There are thousands of reports and stories of attacks. They say the house is still here too."

He stopped to take a breath then swallowed. "The Jersey Devil grew eight feet tall with a kangaroo body, a horse head with the face of a collie, two horns on it's head. It walks upright so it has two skinny, hoofed legs, a long, slender, forked tail, black eyes, reddish-brown in color, huge, black bat wings on it's back, and clawed hands it has very sharp, pointed teeth and all out vicious-looking." Damian gazed at the kids "I'd be extremely careful. DON'T go out too far." he warned. His light, golden brown eyes showing worry. '_Maybe we shouldn't let them go at all._' he thought.

Michael was shocked at the story. He stared at Damian for another moment wide-eyed before turning to Jason. '_That...that really happened?._..' he asked and Voorhees nodded. '_B-but how did they find out it's real?_'

'_It kept showing up one year until finally, a group of people got enough evidence to prove it is._' Jason answered. "Yeah and, don't forget this thing is extremely fast, smart and powerful" Freddy said, leaning back on one hand. '_This is_ _why Mike, at night here, nobody goes outside._' Jason added. Michael nodded then turned back around shuddering. He wondered though, if they were actually going to run into this creature during their time here.

At this point, the group had been outside for quite a while. It was dark out, and the fire was dying. "OK then. We should all go back inside now." Meeka said, nervously glancing at the woods behind the house. "Yeah good idea." Willow yawned. It had been a long day for everybody anyway, so they all ventured back inside where Damian closed and locked the door up as he glanced around through the window.

Once everyone was all in bed, excluding the teenagers who were still up, Randy had an amazingly crazy, suicidal idea.

"What's your plan now, Smith?" Wayne asked after Randy had announced he had one. "I was thinking, while we're out there in the barrens, let's just at least try to look for it." he explained. "What?!" Willow hollered "have you lost your fucking mind?" Maria questioned. "Yup. Now, here's the suicidal part. I'm gonna try and get a picture of it." Randy added. '_I knew this kid's been trying to kill us..._' Alana thought, as she let out a sigh. "Why though?" Joel asked, which Randy shrugged to "just thought it'd be pretty neat." he answered. "...That's just completely inane." Kyle breathed, adjusting his hat "but we don't even have a camera!"

"Yes we do." Randy stated, pulling out his silver digital camera from his sweatshirt pocket. "Why leave a camera behind when you're going to a place like this?"

LATER...

Now everybody was actually in bed. However, Alana was having a strange dream...she saw a woman in an old fashioned dress, standing in front of a house in the woods. The woman glanced over her shoulder; as if she was looking right at Russell.

But then, Alana saw her in pain like she was in labor. Then a pair of jaws filled with sharp teeth flashed by. The next thing the teen heard was the woman screaming in horror fallowed by an inhuman screech.

Suddenly, Alana was startled awake by someone shaking her. "Hey! Russell, wake up!" Freddy whispered. She rose, rubbing her eyes "The fuck are you?-" but then Krueger shushed her while putting his index finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?" they both looked up to the ceiling...listening to...something. From their rooms, Maria and Kyle could hear it too. The young pair both rose from their beds staring up. Even Jason and Michael could hear it from the living room. But as for everyone else, they were all in a deep sleep. However, what they were hearing was strange footsteps, clomping steadily across the roof. Fallowed by an eerie snarling. Jason's eyes trailed over to Snowfall and Peanut. One was hissing and growling viciously while the other had her back arched with all her fur standing on end. Both had their ears back with terrified looks on their faces. And then they ran off to hide somewhere when the ones who were awake heard whatever the thing was jump off the roof...and was now slowly walking around in the back yard.

Too scared to move, the kids stayed in their beds. Maybe they were all just having the same horrible nightmare and didn't realize it. However, Jason and Michael rushed to the kitchen and peered out the window. Still listening to that intimidating growling. There, they froze as both saw the dark form of a large figure leap up and fly off. '_J-Jason?..._'

Voorhees shivered '_yeah Myers?_'

'_Did you see what I just saw?_' Jason nodded. '_I think I did Mike._' he answered. '_Holy fuck it came for a visit..._'

The next morning, Meeka made breakfast for everyone. The others came down the stairs, But Maria, Alana and Kyle were shaken up and looking spooked. Colin eyed them "uh, are you three OK?" he asked, getting Meeka, Damian and Carrie's attention. "Maybe. I think we all had the same freaky dream last night." Kyle replied "what was it?" Carrie asked. Everybody in the house went quiet as they waited for an answer. And since the three didn't want to freak anybody out on what they heard, he said "I don't remember." so Maria and Alana went along with it.

'_Krueger!_'

Michael thought, as Jason grabbed him by the back of his sweater's collar and yanked him through the air. There was a loud and long tearing noise and Freddy fell to the floor. Jason stared at his hand now seeing that he was holding a piece of torn fabric. "Aw come on man, why the fuck did ya do that for?!" Freddy angrily shouted, as the remains of his shirt fell off from the large tear in the back. So now, he was shirtless. '_I'll find you a spare._' Jason replied '_but for now, just forget about that. You need to hear what we saw._' Freddy blinked "alright. Shoot." he said, crossing his arms.

'_We saw this big, dark thing in the yard. And it jumped into the air and flew away!_' Michael explained. Freddy's eyes went big and he gasped.

"NO WAY! NO WAY DID IT COME THROUGH HERE!" he screamed.

'_We just said we-_'

"Oh HELL NO! We're all fucking doomed unless you're lying!" Krueger cut Jason off.

'_Like we said, we-_'

"I don't wanna fucking hear it!-"

'_Will you please-_'

"Your face is a lie!"

'_FREDDY! That's what we saw! It's the Goddamn truth!_' Michael finished for Jason, who was now facing a corner after giving up in reasoning with Krueger. "What the hell?" Alana quietly questioned, as her and Maria gazed at them in confusion. Freddy sighed "well, did you also hear freaky noises?" he asked. Michael nodded '_who else was with you_ _when you heard them?_'

"I was just with Alana. But apparently, Maria and Kyle heard them too due to them looking down right spooked." Freddy replied. Myers sighed as he ran a hand through his mask's fake, Halloween hair. '_What are we gonna do?_ _We_ _can't keep them from going in the woods...that'll take up too much energy._' he proclaimed. '_You're right._' Jason agreed, walking back over to them. Freddy took off his hat and rubbed his bald head nervously. "Damn. We're in a tight situation if anything happens huh?"

Everybody in Damian's house decided to go to the beach for a while. Where Willow looked as if she was having an orgasm as she watched Wayne have an arm wrestling match with a local. His biceps popped out while battling with the other guy. They were both very strong but finally, Wayne won. His friends cheered Sheltra on as him and the other guy high-fived, as Wayne got all credit in winning. "Are you gonna be OK?" Meeka asked, her orange-caramel eyes studying the kid. "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine..." Willow replied, which was a total lie. Her voice trailing off in the end. Meanwhile, Colin was chasing his brother around while throwing buckets of ocean at Damian, who's shaggy, brown hair half-blinded him as their athletic forms raced across the shore line. However they both laughed, since they were enjoying it. This was a thing they did as kids and plus, they didn't see each other often since they lived in different states. Carrie was suntanning until water was thrown at her after Colin tripped. She screamed and leaped up in a sitting position. "Sorry babe!" Colin shouted but she just looked at the sky grinning. Joel was busy being tossed around by the ocean's waves, which had Randy recording the incident with his camera while Maria, Alana, and some others laughing hysterically at him. "Are you recor-" Joel was interrupted when a wave came and send him plunging under. "Yes!, Yes I am!" Randy smiled, looking up at the scene for a moment before staring back at the screen with his other hand on his hip. Then Kyle and Joel had a swimming match once Conam had collected himself. They sped off to the pier which was a good distance away to see who would get there first. Although they were still ending the winter, it was a very hot, sunny, clear and nice day there at the beach.

Alana had helped a little girl, about six years of age grab a nice sea shell before it was swept out into the water. "Thank you!" she exclaimed in her cute, little voice while cuddling the shell to her chest. "Yup. No problem Hun." Alana smiled. Just then, when she gazed back up, Freddy, who still had no sweater, sped-walked by them with a huge, gaping smile and wearing see-through cloaks. He held out his arms to the sides as they draped over them. Jason-who was also shirtless but had a muscular frame-ran by them as well. '_Stop! You're causing a scene in front_ _of_ _that little kid!_' Voorhees yell-thought. "Are-are those ghosts?" the girl asked.

Alana sighed "uh-huh."

"Are they your friends?"

"Yes."

The kid nodded. "Are they nice?" she asked once more. Russell stared down at her "Yeah. They're nice." she smiled sweetly. "Where's crystal Lake hokey puck?" Freddy laughed '_it's not around here and you KNOW THAT you stupid_ _fuck!_' Jason grunted in frustration. " Where did you?..." Maria asked, but let her voice trail off when she saw Freddy's outfit. '_I probably wouldn't ask._' Michael sighed, shaking his head. Yukina nodded "looks best if we didn't know yeah?"

'_Yup!_'

Everybody had a good rest of the time there before they all ventured back to the house. Once they were dried off and all it was time for the kids to have their little adventure...

"Whoo! Aw hell yeah this is it peeps!" Wayne exclaimed as he hopped over a fallen log. Randy had his camera tucked safely away deep in his sweatshirt pocket. Carrie had given them a good-sized can of pepper spray and taught them how to use it in case they came across something. Though she prayed to God the kids didn't use it against each other if one of them got scared. The Pine Barrens definitely had a creepy atmosphere to it; and some of them couldn't help the feeling that they were being watched. "Now here's a plan." Willow smiled a bit evilly. "Bring it!" Joel challenged, hitting his chest with a fist. "Oh, look who's all tough now in the forest." Randy teased "Shut it fool." Joel scoffed, pointing at him. Kyle sighed "continue?"

"Since we're already out here, why don't we go look for that house?" Liltha suggested. Everyone's eyes went big. "Why?...first Randy wants to find the damn thing, now we need to search for the place. Fool, I wanna live through this." Maria proclaimed. "Come on! Please? It'll be fun!" Willow begged, bending down a little as they kept going. "I don't know chicka. The adults don't want us to go too far out." Alana reminded, looking back from where they came, knowing that her aunt and uncle's house was far and completely out of view now. She felt as if they passed their mark. But they were teenagers; and curiosity gets the better of them. However, Russell also had a sensation that they were all going to regret this.

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Willow begged some more, hopping up and down in front of Wayne. He sighed "Maybe. We'll probably come across it anyway." he answered. "We should go in it!" Joel suggested "don't encourage them!" Maria yelled.

Jason cautiously looked around up through the trees. The creature he and Michael saw last night was BIG. And although he has never seen it when he was alive, Voorhees has definitely heard plenty of stories about the legendary animal. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Michael was sitting on another fallen log that was a bit higher than the first. He sighed as he gripped a tree next to him. But suddenly, Freddy body slammed him from above by jumping out of one of them. His arms and legs were spread out as they both tumbled to the ground. '_...OW! Freddy, I can still feel pain you know!_' Michael thought as he rubbed his head. "Well stop being so sad for once!" Krueger protested '_I'm not sad! I'm-_'

"What the hell was that?" Wayne questioned, as him and Kyle turned to see the rustled, fallen leaves but nothing else. "Um...could of been a squirrel or something." Randy said. Then, he turned to Maria "Your ghost friends are around, aren't they?" he whispered "yeah." she whispered back, and nodding once. Jason walked over and once again smacked Freddy. '_Way to go for almost blowing our cover._' he grumbled "we're dead you idiot! It's not exactly that easy to blow it now." Freddy retorted.

Once they were a mile or a little so in the woods, Kyle tackled Wayne in a play-fight match. They two chuckled as they stumbled along the ground, as dead leaves flew up everywhere. "H-hey!" Wayne smiled as they wrestled, creating a loud ruckus. "Yeah guys remember? Talk about attracting something!" Joel sarcastically reminded, until they all heard an unholy, unearthly, horrific and loud growl. They all stopped what they were doing as Michael gazed forward. Jason's eyes scanned their surroundings as Freddy clung onto his shoulder with his mouth gaped open and trembling. Clearly scared of what was heard. "What the fuck was that?-"

Kyle was cut off when a branch snapped. Maria looked behind herself and swore she saw part of a figure slip silently behind the trees. "OK we need to fucking leave now..." Alana whispered. The others agreed and started going back from where they came as quietly as they could. That is, until an ungodly scream erupted nearby. Startling everyone. Willow yelped in surprise as Randy whipped out his camera, quickly turned it on and was whipping it around in all directions. Ready to take a picture of whatever they were hearing. "Do any of you see anything?! Where is this motherfucker up in here?!" he shouted. "Shut the fuck up!" Wayne and Freddy barked, as Maria grabbed his sweatshirt and yanked him to the ground. Everybody was now hiding in a small ditch which was behind long weeds, branches and other forest debris. Michael's breathing became ragged. '_Where...where is it?_'

Just then, the group all heard a sickening, tearing sound. And it was very close by. Slowly, VERY slowly, they all rose carefully and peered over their cover at the clearing...

...There it was clear as day. The creature the kids grew up hearing about. It looked exactly as Damian has described. They heard everything about it; and although Randy wanted to find it, they didn't think it would actually show itself to them. But now, just feet away and luckily with it's back turned...

Was the Jersey Devil.

Also to their luck, it was bright enough out. So Randy didn't have to put the flash on. As carefully as he could, he took some good pictures of it. The Devil turned it's head to the side, where he got a picture in that pose. But thankfully, it didn't see him. However now, they could see it was eating something. Red fluid splashed down to the ground as it licked it's lips. Then after one last bite, the Jersey Devil dropped what remained of it's kill. And now, the whole posse could finally see what it was.

The remains of a human.

Willow let out a very loud gasp as Jason, Freddy and Michael's eyes went big and wide in horror. So then Alana lunged forward and clasped a hand onto Willow's mouth. Holding still again, they prayed that it didn't sense anything.

But sometimes, that was a kick in the ass. The Jersey Devil cocked it's head while looking up. It bared it's bloodied fangs for a quick moment before it turned in their direction. Where it's pitch-black eyes fell dead on them.

It was the most horrifying thing anybody had ever experienced. The most terrifying monster in all of America was looking at them unblinking. With an almost blank expression. It was enough to make one's heart stop right there. But once everybody saw the creature began to spread out it's wings, Kyle threw an arms out to the side and screamed: "...RUN!"

And without hesitation, run they did. The Jersey Devil let out a low hiss-growl before taking off into the air.

Willow screamed once there was silence. Then the sounds of wings flapping. They heard another deep, mean snarl above them then suddenly, it was in front of them. The kids skidded to a halt as Joel slid to the ground. But they all high-tailed the other way. It screeched and gave chase again.

Michael watched on in pure terror. "We need to make a distraction!" Freddy shouted '_yeah!..._' Jason replied, already moving forward. Myers then snapped out of his state of shock '_WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!_' he wailed. But he wasn't answered as Freddy was already hollering out at the creature. "Hey over here you big, fugly-ass fuck!" Krueger, who was able to gain energy much faster than the other two, began chucking rocks at the Jersey Devil. Once it was hit, the animal landed in a tree and whirled around hissing furiously at the source. And since it is an animal, it could sense and see spirits. The Jersey Devil spotted Freddy. Not caring and unafraid that he is a ghost, it lunged at him. Hoping it would scare him away. "Oh fuck." Krueger gulped. But then, Jason unsheathed his machete and started swinging away. The creature stopped in midair, screamed at them the turned on the kids again. "Way to go hockey puck!" Freddy scowled. Jason glared down at him. He then kicked Krueger in the shin then dragged him along the ground. '_Shut the fucking hell up and let's go!_' he beamed.

Alana quickly took out her cell phone and dialed the house. Luckily, she got service anywhere. Especially when she was being chased by a monster with a bunch of her friends. She put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring.

After the fourth ring, Colin cleared his throat and answered it. "Hello?"

"Daddy?! Dad!" Alana wailed on the other end. Colin frowned as the other grown-ups gathered around. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It's here dad! the Jersey Devil is here it's chasing us! It's-it's gonna kill us!" came the frantic scream for an answer. They knew this was no lie. Because one: Alana didn't lie often. And two: they could hear the other terrified screams from the other kids. Along with an unknown shriek in the far background. The adults tensed in horror as they listened to the commotion. "OK...hold on you guys just hang on! We're coming!" Colin exclaimed. Then, he hung up the phone. Next, he brought out his handgun like Carrie had done, fallowed by an extra box of bullets.

As worried and scared as he was, Damian got a little confused for a moment. "do you always carry guns around?" he asked, staring at the weapons. "Once you come across a situation like this, you need to be ready." Carrie remarked. "Now, what's the fastest way to get to them?!"

"Uh...um...t-there's a dirt road the woods where we can take our truck on. But we need to hurry!" Meeka nervously replied, shaken by the call. "Alright, let's do that and get them fucking back!" Colin yelled as all four of them rushed out the front door.

Kyle fiddled with the pepper spray bottle that was given to them. When it was ready to be fired, he turned around as he still ran, and sprayed at their attacker. The Jersey Devil shield it's eyes with taloned hands and screamed that blood-curdling, haunting scream. It moved off course and slammed it's tail into Maria. Without any of them knowing. She cried out while falling and rolling into some underbrush. Being left behind.

Shaking, Michael tried to act as fast as he could. But all he could come up with was one thing.

He took out his kitchen knife. The weapon he tried to keep unwanted for as long as possible. Michael stared at the shining blade that he hasn't seen in so many years. And as much as he hated holding it, Michael needed it for this one time. '_But what is this going to do?..._' he thought weakly.

There was no time to wonder. And there was no time to question himself. Michael mentally slapped himself and stormed after the creature. Maria, Alana and their friends needed to be saved.

"I got it! I got pics of the fucking JERSEY DEVIL!" Randy happily screamed, holding his camera up in the air as he ran for his life. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Willow sarcastically answered, as she pumped her arms. "WAIT! Where's Maria?!" Alana shouted "oh fuck! Yukina's missing!" Wayne howled in misery.

"We'll look for her once we can get away from this thing! She's a smart kid, she'll get away!" Kyle assured. The Jersey Devil screamed again and once it had, Jason manifested behind the kids as they rounded a corner. Luckily, they didn't see him but he sure as hell stopped the creature as he brought his prized weapon out. '_Want some of_ _this huh?!_' he shout-thought, swinging the machete at it wildly. Now, he looked like he was alive again. The Jersey devil squinted it's eyes menacingly as it lashed out at him with it's claws. '_You ain't getting any of them there's no_ _way in hell!_' Voorhees added. The thing lunged at him which caught Jason by surprise. He fell to the ground and once it was right on him, Jason swung his machete at it. The Jersey Devil stopped and gazed down at it's stomach. It shrieked again and backed away, swinging it's tail from side-to-side.

Freddy then appeared out of nowhere just as Jason was losing energy and breathing hard because of it. "Yeah! Get it Voorhees! Kill that prick!" Krueger cheered, as he jumped up and down in place while pointing. The Jersey Devil cast a dark, deadly glare in his direction, which made Freddy scream like a high-pitched girl. '_It's not as easy as_ _it looks retard!_' Jason coughed '_and damn boy, you can sing!_' Krueger frowned "shut up and fuck you!"

'_Fuck you!_'

"No, I said fuck you!"

'_Just piss off, will ya?!_' Jason exploded. As they were arguing, the Jersey Devil watched them for a few moments more before screeching and taking off in a different direction. Right as it vanished from view, Michael manifested. '_What just happened?! Are you OK?!_' he cried. '_I guess for now, Myers._' Jason answered, staggering as he got up. "Yup. Thank God you're here to save us when you can't even keep up with us." Freddy remarked, which earned him another dark glare from Michael. '_And what are you doing?! Standing around screaming in it's face like the pussy you are?! Child molesting bitch!'_

Freddy gasped at those last words. Child-molesting-bitch. "OK...here's what Myers-" but Jason interrupted him '_NO_ _FUCKING TIME! We can argue later!_' he shouted, shoving the two forward.

Now Maria was running alone and afraid. She stopped for a quick minute, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Yukina was into cryptids; but she never thought she'd be running for her life from one of them. Maria had no idea where the others were at, but she hoped they were alright. Once she was ready to bolt again, the teen looked around nervously and was shaking from fear. But then something else caught her eye.

She turned and saw the ruins of an old home. A very old house. It looked to be two-stories high but was mostly destroyed. But Maria knew right then who's house it was. Next, a full apparition of a woman appeared out of nowhere. She looked poor, while wearing old, tattered clothes. Maria cocked her head at the stranger; but when the woman fully faced her, she was all bloodied and mauled. Maria's eyes widened at the horrifying sight. But then Damian's voice popped into her head.

_"Mother Leeds is the one who started it all. Mother Leeds was a woman who came from a poor family in the 1700's."_ then flashes of the same lady who looked like she was in labor popped in her head. Until she saw Alana's uncle looking at everyone as he told the story that night at the bon fire.

"You're her...aren't you?" Maria half-whispered. But before she got an answer, Mother Leeds vanished before her eyes. As well as the teen hearing the familiar scream in the distance. Heading straight for her. "Oh shit." she mumbled, breaking into a run again.

"I see a truck!" Kyle hollered. So everyone began waving their arms and screamed at it to stop. "There they are!" Carrie yelled, pointing at the kids. Damian slammed on the breaks and the pick-up screeched to a halt. "We told you NOT to go far!" Colin yelled, as they all climbed into the trunk. "We're sorry! We all just got curious!" Alana cried "Yeah and it almost killed you!" Damian pointed out. "Where's your other friend?" Meeka asked. Right as this was asked, Willow whipped out her cell phone and dialed Maria's number. "We uh...we lost her." Randy softly whimpered. "...Did I just hear that right?!" Meeka demanded, pushing her long blonde hair out of her face. "yeah-you uh-you did." Randy answered. "HOW do you LOSE a TEENAGER?!" Damian hollered, moving his arms up and down in front of himself.

Right as everybody was going to argue, Willow shushed them by putting a hand up. She waited until Maria answered and when she did, Liltha heard a very quiet, shuddering "h-hello?..."

"Yukina! You're alive! Where the hell are you? Alana's family is here rescuing us. And we're looking for you!" Willow said, as she put Maria on speaker phone.

"I'm-I'm not sure where I am but...I see a field in front of me."

Damian listened to the location and nodded. "I know where she's at." he announced. "OK Maria! We're coming for you just stay there." Willow instructed. "gotcha." with that, they hung up. Next, the truck sped off in the direction.

Maria, still shaking, entered the field of long grass she found. She looked around wildly and up to the sky. "M-Michael? Jason? Freddy?..." she whimpered. But Yukina got an answer from someone she didn't recognize. There was no one around, but suddenly, she heard the menacing, raspy voice of a much older man.

"You're in big trouble now, girl..."

A large, winged shadow flew silently over head from behind her in which Maria didn't see. But the kid heard a different voice. It was a younger man's though. He was screaming at her in a horrified tone. "RUN! GO! RUN NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Maria whirled around to see the ghost of a modern-day guy. He looked to be in his early twenties, with his clothes all torn, he was bloody with many disturbing wounds. The man swatted his arm at her desperately, trying to get her to leave. But Maria was frozen. She figured this must have been the person they saw the Jersey Devil eating. And now it was too late.

She heard a thump not too far away. The man wasn't around anymore. Maria slowly looked up and saw a big pair of black bat wings fold up against their owner's body. The Jersey Devil turned around to face her. The two were not that far away from one another as they got at good look at each other while locking eye contact. Everything was silent, and it was as if time was in slow motion. The only thing Maria could hear was her heartbeat and it's breathing.

She turned away, and began to run again. The creature started for her, as they both quicken their paces. '_Oh fuck,_ _oh fuck, oh fuck! I'M GONNA DIE!_' Maria yelled in her mind. The Jersey Devil screamed after her; that is, until they both heard Freddy's voice.

"Oh hell no!"

Just then, Michael gave it his all and tackled the creature. It shrieked in surprise then in pain as Michael cut up it's side with his knife quite a few times. The energy he very much needed was draining quickly from him. Michael slowed, dropped his knife and held his head as it began to throb. "Good work Myers! My turn now!" Freddy praised, as he manifested and slashed at the Jersey Devil's rib cage with his clawed hand. He laughed as he did so until Jason was by his side, stabbing at it's legs.

The Jersey Devil screamed at the spiritual attack. And flapped away a few meters. Voorhees, Myers and Krueger all stood in front of their Maria in serious protection mode. '_Now what?_' Jason asked, looking at Freddy. "Uh" he started, slumping his shoulders "I didn't think we'd get this far in the plan." he finished. _'You NEVER plan ahead!_' Michael cried.

It then came after the four friends, as they braced for its attack. But then-

"Just shoot it already!" came Meeka's voice.

BAM!

The Jersey Devil roared as the bullet tore through its flesh. Fallowed by a few more. "Come on! Get in!" Joel shouted, motioning at Maria to hop into the trunk. Her, and the three boys did as told.

"OK! Let's go!" Carrie yelled so then Damian slammed on the gas pedal and they were off. But not before the creature chased after them for a bit, and grabbed the truck's back bumper; preventing them from going anywhere. Alana and Willow screamed in fear as it roared at everyone. Damian glanced at his side-view mirror to see it whipping its tail around and glaring at him. "Whoo damn. Oh bastard." he breathed.

Colin and Carrie then continued firing at the Jersey Devil. But the bullets didn't seem to faze it. And the kids watched on as it tore off the bumper however, finally deciding it had enough of getting maimed. "GO! NOW!" Colin screamed. Damian once again slammed on the gas pedal and they lurched forward, so Freddy had to hold his hat down. The Jersey Devil flew up into a large tree and screamed at the at the top of it's lungs in pure hatred, viciousness, anger and power until the truck was out of sight.

…

they were all in silence as Alana rested in Jason's lap and Maria in Michael's. Myers was the most exhausted since his energy drains quicker than Freddy and Jason's. Yukina listened to his heavy breathing through his mask and was extremely grateful of how the trio gave it their all in saving them.

"Now" Carrie said, breaking the silence "since this freakish adventure is done and over with, will you all listen a little better?"

"Yes..." some of the kids responded as others nodded. But then Kyle changed his answer. "Maybe." he snickered, so Wayne elbowed him in the ribs. "Eh! I was just kidding." he quietly scoffed, rubbing the spot.

The next day, they went to the local police station to file a report on the body in the woods. So the sheriff send a small team to go out and get it. Shortly after, Maria found out she was right in when she guessed the body belonged to the ghost of the young man she saw in the field.

And for the rest of their stay in New Jersey, everybody stayed clear away from the Pine Barrens. Even though it was in the back yard. But they were sure to keep away from it for sure.

The kids were relived their experience was over. Although it was something they will never ever forget. Alana and Maria thought about Michael, Freddy and Jason; they weren't just some of their best friends, and even though they feel themselves tainted at times, the three were the two girls' guardian angels. For the rest of the nights they spent at Damian and Meeka's home, they could sometimes all hear the Jersey Devil's horrific screams. It was still scary, but Maria and Alana knew they had protection.

So there was nothing to worry about.

_A/N: And...there's chapter five of fools forever. This took eighteen pages so I hope you like it! I'm a very strong believer in the Jersey Devil, so I thought it would be neat to have it appear in a couple of my fanfiction stories. I don't think it's evil though, I think it's just a very aggressive animal. Um, I love you all for reading and liking this story of mine! It makes me happy knowing you enjoy it._

_Till next time! Reviews are extremely appreciated by me. ;)_


	6. A marvelous idiot misadventure

"I can't wait for fucking tonight!"

Willow hollered through the home phone. "Yeah I know right? It'll be one hell of a party!" Alana replied, walking into her living room then plopping onto the couch. "Dude. There's gonna be a lot of people there. Ain't it at the old barn that's gonna shut down in a few weeks?" Willow asked.

"Uh-huh."

Liltha smiled "OK good. Because there's something I wanna do with the others after it." she stated. "Oh God, what now? Whenever we want to do something, we have fucked-up shit happen to us like ah, I don't know, large tree branches thrown at us in the middle of creepy woods, chased by murderous devil animals..." this made Willow laugh nervously "I'm not gonna say till later on."

"Well I really hope that we come to-_**PEANUT!**_ Get off from there!" Alana roared.

And since she was on speaker phone in Willow's home, they way Russell screamed the cat's name echoed throughout her house; making her sound like a pissed off Goddess. Willow jumped then stared at the phone wide-eyed in concern. Her mom walked by looking more confused though. "What's happening?" they asked together.

Alana's outburst startled the crap out of the fluffy animal. For she leaped off the living room curtain with all four legs spread apart and claws out. There was now little rips on the top of the fabric, and as Peanut fell, Michael manifested right beneath and caught her with both arms. The two-year-old fuzz bucket looked around frantically then spotted Alana marching over to her. "No." her owner scowled, sounding like a Spanish woman then pointing at her. "Rhew!" Peanut mewed innocently.

"I don't want you getting hurt baby girl." Alana sighed as her and Michael both pat her. "Wait, what happened?" Willow questioned. So Alana explained what occurred.

Then suddenly, Jason came bursting in through the front door, almost breaking it off its hinges and scanned the living room wildly with his machete out. '_What's going on?! Who blew up what?!_' he thought madly. The two had to stifle their laughs but looked over at Freddy and Maria, who appeared without a sound, laugh out loud with their arms draped over each others' shoulders. "Ah, ha ha!"

"Peanut was up on the curtain." Alana chuckled. "Did...did someone blow your door down?" Willow stammered, after hearing the series of loud noises. "Huh? Uh...uh yeah um-almost."

"Do I wanna know?"

"Nope."

"Kay then."

Russell silently giggled "hey uh, can I call you back?" she asked. "Yeah sure." Willow answered so then they said bye and hung up. Michael placed Peanut gently back onto the floor as Jason kicked the door closed. Then before anybody else could say a word, Colin came down the stairs, glanced at the two girls-who, to him were the only ones there-looked at the torn curtain and sighed as he went into the computer room. "What was with the damn door slamming?" he called. "I tripped inside!" Maria lied. "Girl! What did ya trip over? A fucking body?" Colin remarked "no! Over myself!" she replied.

"That doesn't surprise me!"

"Hey!"

Michael shrugged '_well it isn't a surprise that you'd trip over yourself; since you do that all the time._' he smiled at his comment. "Mmm...true." Yukina agreed, nodding. "Well no one's a bigger klutz than Jason." Freddy snickered. Voorhees sighed with half-closed eyes '_why do you always target me?_' he asked. Krueger shrugged "Because it's fucking fun. And plus, you had a potato sack to hide your face with only one hole to see out of before ya got your hokey mask. So I heard. Which makes me think you've tripped, fallen and fucked up a lot of things."

Now Jason was getting defensive '_so what?! YOU'VE fucked up quite a few things in your life!_'

The other three just stood to the side and watched as they once again bickered on. Freddy then had a happy smile on his face as he put a fist against his chest "why yes I have." he agreed. "Oh my God!" Alana cried as Michael and Maria now had disgusted looks on their faces. Jason then unsheathed his machete and stormed after Krueger. '_you_ _perverted prick!_' he growled in his mind. "Take one step closer...and I'll scream out rape!" Freddy replied, backing away from the bigger spirit. 'That doesn't make any fucking sense!' Michael protested. "OK OK, stop before my dad-"

"What the hell's going on?" Colin called, interrupting Alana. "Nothing; it's all good!" Maria answered.

As Ms. Liltha was doing the laundry, Willow walked by. Her mom gazed at her "so, who's going to be picking everyone up for tonight?" she asked. "Either Wayne or Kyle." Willow answered. Ms. Liltha nodded as she walked out of the laundry room. "Listen. I want you to be careful while you're at that party. You and your friends." she said.

"I know mom, we will be." her daughter sighed. Then, Ms. Liltha saw a smile creep onto Willow's face and she knew what that meant. "And NO freaking sex!" she exclaimed. Willow's mouth dropped open and she stared at her parent wide-eyed. "MOM!"

"Well I'm just saying. Wayne isn't bad-looking at all, but-" Willow cut her off. "Yeah...for years I've been wondering; what would you do if he got me pregnant?" Ms. Liltha replied with "I would kill him and probably disown you." Willow blinked. "Really? You would?" her mother smirked "actually I wouldn't disown you. I'd kick ya out of the house." she corrected herself. "Momma! You don't need to worry about ANY of that. I swear!" Willow proclaimed, putting one hand to her chest and the other in the air. She wondered what her dad would of done if he heard any of this. Willow's parents had been divorced for six years after a huge argument. And it got up to the point where Ms. Liltha didn't feel safe around him anymore. Ever since, the two never found out where he disappeared to. Although, Willow's dad probably wouldn't care of what was being said. If that was the case then, oh well. Willow didn't give a fuck about him either.

Ms. Liltha glanced at her kid. "Though I'm wondering why I have a feeling that something insane is gonna happen there." Willow shrugged "maybe. Something's always going on in life." her mother especially agreed. "Oh yeah, true." with that afterward, the woman went back into the laundry room to start folding up already clean clothes. Willow gazed down and smiled at herself. She raced up the stairs into her room to get ready for tonight for she was very excited. Willow closed the bedroom door and leaned back against it. "Yo-lo." she happily muttered.

"NO! Myers! That MY Goddamn drink!" Freddy boomed, running then tackling Michael to the ground before he could even take one little sip of the Mountain dew Voltage. Once they hit the floor, Michael accidentally let go of the plastic cup and the blue liquid sprayed all over the place. He glared at Krueger while Freddy shouted: "NOW look what ya did! You've soiled the floor!"

'_Shut yo mouth fool!_' Myers snapped, punching Freddy's chest which send him sprawling to the side 'i_t was your burnt ass that decided to attack me!'_

'_So...his ass has an afterlife on its own?_' Jason stammered, a little scared now. Michael whirled around at him bewildered '_what? no! Y-you know what I mean!_' he protested as Freddy stared at Voorhees in disgust. "Well good God Krueger! You fucking act like it's the end of the damn world if anybody takes anything from you!" Maria pointed out as she observed the mess. Meanwhile, Three-year-old Snowfall laid stretched out on one of the counters above the dish cabinets. Then, Carrie walked in. she saw the soda all over the floor and became confused. "Now what's going on?" she asked. "I uh, caught my sock on something, ran into Maria and she lost her soda." Alana explained to keep their secret. Maria half-closed her eyes and glanced at her friend. Russell just shrugged as a response. Carrie sighed and shook her head while the girls grabbed some paper towels to start cleaning up. "How long's this party gonna last for?" Alana's mom asked. "Um, most likely all night." Alana answered.

"Ha ha...hell yeah son." Freddy chuckled, tipping his hat up. Michael and Jason gave him suspicious looks; which he saw. "What? Do. Not. Test. Me!" he warned. _'What? Oh, no. There's no testing or questioning here at all dumbfuck!_' Jason sarcastically thought as Michael snickered. Once Carrie left, and when Freddy was in Maria's way, she became irritated since he didn't listen after she told him many times to get out of the way. "For the last time! MOVE!" she hollered, sending a well placed kick to his ass which send him flying through the wall and outside as he screamed. The four of them laughed at this as Michael called: '_adios, asshole!_' in his head.

Alana cackled a little harder at his outburst. "OK...if we're this unstable now, wait till tonight comes." she smirked. Maria nodded "I agree with ya, but I can't guess what will take place."

"Oh yeah! Willow said that she wanted to do something after the party." Russell announced. This earned her looks from Michael, Jason and Maria of amusement and pleasure, to expressions with big eyes and terror. _'What exactly_ _would that be Alana?_' Jason asked, recalling that it hasn't been safe at all for anyone lately. Alana made the noise through her lips which sounded like "I don't know." while cocking her head "she didn't say. Guess it's a surprise. Hopefully it ain't life-risking."

Maria sighed "ah, don't we all hope for that?" the she looked up after throwing the paper towels away. "Eh, I heard there's alcohol of all kinds there." this had Michael look back at Alana '_um. Your parents wouldn't want you to drink_ _would they?_' he thought. "Actually, get this" Alana replied, resting an elbow on the center counter with squinted eyes. "They let me and Maria drink only a little bit. But they definitely don't let us go overboard you know? They drink and get drunk sometimes during their days off, even thought they're cops. But my parents don't let us have anything that could easily hurt or kill us or shit that's heavy like moonshine. Just light drinks like bud light or whatever. So if we do get wasted, we really need to take it easy." she explained. Maria snickered "I get what you're saying and I've always understood that but...with a whole bunch of other peeps there and all, I feel like that's gonna be really hard to do." she replied. "But yup. We really should watch ourselves."

'_Bet that either Randy, Kyle and or Joel will be one of the first ones to get wasted._' Jason guessed. "Oh ho, I don't doubt ya." Alana smiled.

Michael tilted his head '_this is a weird convo so far but, what does it feel like to get drunk? And enter this state_ called a _hangover?_' he asked, since he's never been in the positions before.

"Goddamn boy. You're missing out. OK, when you get drunk or other words, 'wasted', basically, the real person of oneself come to the surface. Whether it'd be an asshole or a prissy whiner. But, you sway, become dizzy and can't think straight. There's other things but, then you puke if ya have too much. Everyone knows alcohol can kill you, but sometimes it feels awesome. A hangover is the affects after becoming drunk. One will most likely be REALLY dizzy, headache, sluggish, tired and so on. And THAT'S what feels good." Maria answered as Alana nodded with a smile agreeing.

'_If you pretty much feel like shit afterward, why do people say that it feels good then?_' Myers pointed out.

"Because to me, and a lot of people in the world, even though sometimes you forget what happened, it reminds ya you've had a good time." Maria stated.

Michael nodded. Then, Freddy came crawling back in "you will all pay." he shuddered. Jason walked by and kicked him in the shoulder. '_Ah, shut up and have a beer._' he scoffed.

9:30 P.M. THAT NIGHT...

"Be careful ya hear?!" Colin shouted as Alana and Maria headed out the front door. "FATHER!" Alana yelled back in a God-like way "we will be, alright?" and so Colin shouted his warning again just get on her nerves. He laughed as she sighed loudly while closing the door behind her. "Come on, girls!" Randy shouted excitedly as they ran for the ride. Kyle was driving, but he was borrowing his parents' van. After blowing kisses to Peanut and Snowfall who were sitting in the window sills and showing the "I love you" sign to them, they both climbed in cheering. Then, they were off.

Once the friends picked up Joel, Wayne and Willow, they began the twenty-two mile ride out to the old barn where they party was at.

Finally, after a little while, Kyle drove the van up the dirt parking lot to the place. It was pretty packed with cars, so that meant to them there was going to be tight squeezes to get through once everyone was inside. Considering the fact the kids could already hear the screams, cheers and loud music from everybody else who was in there. Behind the barn, there was a deep but small-sized, not as creepy forest. Also, a tunnel where teens hang out to do whatever that leads to a more mysterious parts of the little forest. For some reason, there was a foggy mist which crept around the barn and its surroundings. As the kids got out and began heading for the entrance, some noticed a single police car with two officers inside sitting in the far back in the parking lot.

"WWWHHHOOO!" other teenagers cheered as the group entered, once the song 'freak on a leash' by 'Korn' began playing. " ha ha HA ha ha!" Maria and Alana saw Freddy laugh as he jumped by sideways, while pumping his hat forward and back. The two then looked up to see Jason up in the hay shaft sitting on a bale of hay as he watched everyone down below. It was very loud in there, with all the hollering, cheering, loud music, screaming and more. The bar's chairs were almost full of people already, lights of different colors flashed around and everyone was having a good time.

Willow was the first one to start dancing. She jumped up and down while pumping a fist in the air until Alana began by swaying downwards. Maria held both arms in the air as she moved her waist around in circles; then the boys started hooting at others, especially at one who was downing a large twisted tea.

From outside, the two cops who have known each other for nineteen years, twenty-seven year-old officer Tyrell Fice, an African-American with a huge sense of humor with dark brown eyes and thirty-one-year-old officer Marley Damon, a white American with blue-green eyes and greyish-black hair, along with being on the little chubby side, could hear the music as clear as day. "Oh my God!" Tyrell laughed "does it surprise you that these people will come out with huge-ass headaches later on?"

"Nope." Marley replied, shaking his head, staring forward and taking a sip of his vanilla coffee. "Don't surprise me at all. I've been to these things before but I always found it amusing to watch 'em all staggering out after parties going all like "oooohhhhh!" because they're so hungover and sore." he chuckled. Tyrell let out another laugh "you got that right man." he snickered, as the two did a knuckle punch.

Freddy ran up to Jason cursing. "HEY! Hockey fucking puck!" he screamed over the unholy, insanely loud noise, which he could be clearly heard over "do something for once and have some Goddamn fun!"

With that, Krueger kicked him in the lower back as hard as he could, Jason flailed his arms with wide-eyes. But it was too late! He fell over the edge. But not before kicking the old shaft's wooden floor boards and send Freddy falling with him. Alana looked up to see two bodies hurtling towards the bottom. At first, she didn't recognize who it was. But she gasped once she did and Russell thought they were going to manifest,. Revealing themselves to everyone then all hope would be lost.

There was a very loud yell, the boys disappeared in the crowd then a loud crash was heard. But luckily, nobody saw them since they had enough energy to create the ruckus but turned invisible right after. So now the people around Krueger and Voorhees looked around uselessly and in confusion for the source. Meanwhile, they were both laying sprawled out coughing and trying to catch their breaths.

'_Asshole!_' Jason thought angrily, with narrowed eyes when they both stood up. Voorhees slapped Freddy in the back of the head afterward "lay off bitch! All I said was to have some good times with me, Mike, and the girls!" Krueger protested.

'_That just sounded so wrong._'

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

But they were stopped once the two heard Maria. They both gazed over at her to see Yukina laughing hysterically at them; wiping away tears and everything. She was cackling like a witch so damn hard her stomach started to hurt, for she saw and heard the whole entire thing. And meanwhile, Alana was shaking her head at them while slightly chuckling with a half-smile. Freddy and Jason stared at them for another quick moment before looking at each other. '_You know, that was actually pretty damn funny now that I think about it._' Jason thought smiling. "Yeah, I was about to say the same thing!" Freddy agreed. So now, all four of them were having a good laugh together. "H-hey! Speaking of which, where the fuck is Myers anyway?" Freddy questioned, looking around.

"Son of a bitch it is foggy out here." Tyrell observed, as it became a tiny bit thicker and lifted just a pinch up higher in the air. "Yes it is boy!" Marley replied, squinting his eyes to see through it better. Suddenly, movement caught his eye. He turned in the direction and spotted a mysterious-looking man walking through the mist. "Hey Tyrell, check this shit out." Marley muttered. "Hm?" Tyrell answered, looking in the same direction. "...Who is that?"

"I don't know," Marley stated, opening the cop car door and stepping out. "Excuse me! Are you suppose to be at this gathering?" he called after the man. However, he got no answer. "Hello! I am TALKING to YOU!" Marley exclaimed, as Tyrell stifled a laugh while he watched.

Just then, Michael slowed his pace and he turned to face the two police officers. They both froze and went wide-eyed once they saw his mask. For they knew who he was. "Uh..." Tyrell muttered, as they all stared at one another. Next, Michael walked off, still keeping his eyes on them until he vanished in midair. "Oh ffffuuuucccckkkkkk!" Marley proclaimed like in a rage comic he saw as he leaned back against the roof of their car. He then quickly went back into the car. "Oh my Lord!" Tyrell exclaimed, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief he brought out from nowhere, which had Marley looking at him strangely. "That was Michael Myers! Holy hell! He's not from New England! What is HE doing here?!"

"Yeah and don't forget that he's been dead for twenty-one years..." Marley pointed out. The two old best friends became quiet. Recalling that who they saw was see-through. Then, there was an explosion of noise from them. "DUDE! WE JUST SAW THE FUCKING GHOST OF MICHAEL MYERS!" Tyrell screamed right in Marley's ear "I know that!" the older man huffed. "Well what the hell? is he haunting someone or what?!" Tyrell exclaimed.

"Possibly!"

Tyrell then began rocking back and forth in his driver's seat loudly fake sobbing right after Marley's answer. "I don't wanna die man!" he said. "Bro, he can't hurt us you fool!"

"SHUT-UP MARLEY!"

The older officer looked out the windshield and sighed as Tyrell panicked. "What am I gonna do with you?" he mumbled.

Now, the song 'bitches' by 'Hollywood undead' was on. And Joel was as drunk as ever as he downed his "adios motherfucker" alcohol. "Yeah ha ha!" he yelled as people cheered around him. He swayed to and fro and fell onto the bar counter. Wayne, Kyle, Randy and the girls were also drinking with him. They were also starting to sway, but not as bad as Conam. "Damn hell son! This shit really speaks for ya!" Joel shouted, smiling at his bottle. "I know right?" Wayne slurred with a hiccup. Michael then appeared in the crowd, and immediately spotted Freddy dancing like an idiot to the song while Jason pointed and laughed at him. Next, Myers turned his head to see another male teenager. The kid was so wild and drunk, he stole a lemon from the bar stand, ripped it in half with no effort and shoved both pieces in his eyes. The teen screamed as he balled his fists while the lemon juice burned his eyes.

Then, as Randy was laughing slurry at the guy, older people were starting to throw up convulsively in different directions. '_Holy shit._' Michael thought, squinting his eyes. "Eh!" he then heard Alana call. Myers turned around to see Russell stumble over to him and she grabbed his jumpsuit. "Y-you...missed Freddy and Jason's little"accident" from earlier." She smiled slurry, while lazily blinking her eyes. He saw she was holding a cup of coke and rum in one hand. "I didn't see zee entire thing but-but Yukina did. She could tell ya if ya wanna know..." Alana rambled on.

Before Michael could respond, he jumped out of being startled when Alana screamed: "HEY! MARIA!" in another direction.

Yukina was also wasted, for she almost drank two large Margaritas. "Yeah?!" she managed to answer with also very slurred words. "Get your drunk ass over here!" Russell shouted along with the song, while looking a little pissed off all of a sudden. Michael couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "OK!" Maria replied. She staggered over but then fell on her face. So then Alana pulled her to her feet. "Focus!" she yelled, slapping her once across her cheek. Maria paused for a split second before wiggling her index finger at her. "Oh ho ho." she muttered as she did so. "Tell Myers here what ye saw!" Alana replied. Yukina had to think for a minute but then said "o-oh yeah! You MISSED IT. OK, here's what happened." she hiccuped. And with that, Maria began explaining.

"_~Bitches I hope you know! I won't stop 'til I hit that ho. Baby, come say hello! And get your drunk ass over here_ _let's_ _bone.~"_ sang the lyrics. "Whoo!" Wayne, Joel, Kyle and Randy all cheered, while holding their glasses up. Willow was crawling along one of the tables until she laid on her back laughing at nothing. But then she saw another girl with a long island iced tea. She sprang up, snatched it out of the girls hand while she yelled "hey!" then tumbled to the floor with it. The bar tender saw this action and shook his head smiling. Just then, Randy and Joel collapsed onto the counter, startling him. Joel's breathing was heavy as Randy sputtered "t-two jager bombs please!"

"Um...you sure?" the tender asked, seeing how wasted they were. "YES!" Joel shouted. With that, the tender went to get the orders.

Then for the next while, he had to deal with the little posse constantly coming over and asking for drinks. "Oh tender! Could I have more please?!" Kyle shouted.

"Tender! I need another one!" Willow called, with Wayne by her side.

"Oh tender!" Joel yelled, back with Randy.

"TttteeeennnDDDooorrrr!" Maria slurred, sounding like an old person with an arm slung around Alana's neck.

"TENDER!" Freddy boldly boomed, angrily slamming a hand down onto the counter. '_What?_' Michael and Jason questioned together.

Once the songs 'how can I live' by 'ILL Nino' and 'have some fun' by Pitbull were done playing, 'we run the night' by 'Havana Brown' started.

"H-hey!" all of the kids happily yelled, with arms over each other while each kicked a leg out. But what happened next was, when that song was over, everybody in the barn could hear a loud argument in the back. '_What the fuck's_ _going on?_' Michael asked, eying the two men who started the bickering. Jason shrugged. Nobody knew how it started, or what it was about, though. Just the two guys. The music was turned down and the others at the party stared as they continued on. "Heh? I'm so confused." Willow said "me too." Joel and Kyle replied at the same time.

Marley looked up at the barn when the noise levels suddenly turned down. "Look at that, it's actually quiet." he said. "mm." Tyrell stated "but I gotta feeling it ain't going to last for long-"

He was cut off when they both heard screams of terror from the people inside. That's when they knew something was getting physical. Both officers exchanged glances before Marley stepped out to check it out. He walked over to the front door and managed to peer inside to see a huge, physical fight had started. Things were flying around, people were scrambling out of the way and more. He tried to open the door but it was blocked by so many of them. Marley yelled to get out of the way but got nowhere. So after a few attempts of trying and failing, he sighed at the sky. "Marley! Get back in the car!" Tyrell called out his window. "Why? What are ya gonna do?" he asked, jogging back over. "Don't worry. I got this under control."

Damon glanced at him questioningly "um...you sure?"

"I got this one. Ha ha let's get this shit started!" Tyrell laughed, turning on the cop car. "What are you?!-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Marley screamed, as the car lurched forward towards the barn with its engine roaring.

Freddy was crawling along the ground trying to get away from the eye of the fight. "Son of a fucking bitch." he grumbled until he vanished then reappeared beside the others in his group. However, they all had to scatter again when the fighting got even worst. The bar tender actually ducked beneath the counter for protection after a large piece of a broken table crash-bounced off of it.

But then everyone heard Wayne scream: "LOOK OUT!"

The cop car then came crashing through the barn wall. Pieces of wood and splinters flew forward while the screaming sirens turned off. Luckily, everybody got out of the way but Marley and Tyrell stepped out of it. "You guys need to stop fighting! We're the cops!" Tyrell yelled through a megaphone he pulled out from the back seat while pointing at himself; as Marley aimed a gun at some of the older-looking people as they both looked around.

Maria, who victoriously jumped out of the way right before the car came through and Jason both slowly peered around the rumble and car with somewhat scared and shocked expressions on their faces.

The party was done and over with ten minutes later. So the people there began heading for home. There were some arrests though, but the group of seven friends weren't in any trouble. Although they were still as drunk as shit.

'_Are you OK?..._' Michael thought worriedly, gazing down at Yukina after seeing her leaping to the side away from the car's wrath. Maria nodded but swayed again.

"Yo..." Willow coughed, as she held onto their van's side-view mirror. "Yes?" Kyle hiccuped. "Since none of us can't drive right now...I have something that we can do." Liltha smiled a little mischievously. They all looked at her suspiciously. The giant hole in the wall was in her background. "Oh fuck, what now?" Randy questioned as Jason yawned.

Willow pointed towards the forest. "...There's this creepy, old abandoned house in the forest. We could go through the tunnel and get there to hang out for a while before we go home. You know, to cool off and what not."

"Is it haunted?" Kyle asked.

Willow nodded "I think so. Most likely..."

"WHAT?! No!" Freddy and Joel shouted together unknowingly. This made Willow take a few steps away from the van and tilt her head back at Joel while still looking at him.

"Aw come on! It'll be fun..."


	7. Never screw with creepy places

**A/N: OK, I would like to give all credit to one of my friends on fanpop: MarineHolocaust. This person here has given me ideas for this chapter, and I would like to thank them very much for it. So all praise goes to Marine peeps! :) again, it was their idea and helped me out with it.**

**Alright, I am looking for ideas for this fanfic. But I'm not using any other horror movie characters. My max for those will be one or two, and this chapter is one of them. I have a few so far, but one of them is going to be serious and won't happen till later on in Fools Forever. SO! If you have any ideas, message me and I will give you the credit. But from no other horror movies. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween/Michael, Friday the thirteenth/Jason or Nightmare on elm street/Freddy.**

**Claimer: But I do own Alana, Maria, Joel, Wayne, Willow, Randy, Kyle and everyone else.**

**Here's the new chap!**

"I can't BELIEVE Willow talked everyone into this man! Bad things are coming our way!" Freddy moaned, while throwing his gloved hand out and gazing at Jason. Voorhees just shrugged '_who the fuck knows? Maybe it won't be_ _as bad as you or Joel think._' he thought.

'_Isn't that what we all thought during our other incidents?_' Michael stated with a squinted eye. Jason rubbed the back of his neck in realization '_oh yeah. True dat._'

"Alright, alright. Let's get back to focusing on 'em before they all maim each other in this Goddamn tunnel." Freddy mumbled, as he watched the seven kids stumble and sway around while laughing at almost everything one of them would say. The party was a very long one. Since it ended just twenty minutes ago, it was now 3:30 A.M. Water dripped from the tunnel's ceiling, as the ghosts guided the teens around so they wouldn't slam into anything or each other. On their way there, Joel, Randy and Kyle threw up a few times. "Peeps...remember Ms. Koran in Jr. high? Huh? Remember her? That bitch?" Wayne slurred with lazy eyes as he recalled their old teacher's severe bitch-like behavior against every class she had. "Oh her? Shit yeah son. She was a CUNT!" Alana hollered her last word. Her loud echo rang out through the rest of the tunnel, startling everyone.

Just then, Freddy heard furious squeaking in the distance ahead of them. "Do you hear that noise?" he questioned, looking around suspiciously. '_Uh-huh. It sounds a lot like-_'

'_Bats!_' Michael finished for Jason with wide-eyes and staring forward. The other two looked in the direction of his stare to see a small swarm of brown bats flying their way. The tunnel was pretty warm inside, but Alana's echo must of startled them awake from hibernation so now they were flying to an even warmer cave nearby. '_Duck you_ _fools!_' Jason loudly yelled in his mind. Just as he thought this, Randy tripped over himself and limply fell forward into his friends; making them all fall to the ground with him right as the bats flew over head screeching. Even though they could sense the three spirits, they soared through them anyway. "Holy shit! That felt weird." Freddy proclaimed while Michael nodded as the bats flew out for their destination cave. Next, all of the kids staggered up groaning; but not before Willow puking. Maria grabbed her by the underarms and hauled Liltha to her feet.

"Do you guys wanna hear a creepy story?" Joel asked. "Shoot." Randy replied, lowering his head and gesturing his hand at Conam. "Kay then. It's called 'keyhole.' there's a couple of different versions of it, but I think this one's creepier." Joel stated.

"Now, I don't know if it's true. Doubt it is but here's how it goes: late at night one night, a man's car breaks down during a bad storm. So he walks to a nearby, but haunted hotel. The guy goes up to the front counter and requests a room. The manager gives him his room key. But before he leaves, she warns him: "there's a room with no number across the hall from yours. Don't disturb the people inside though." The guy nodded and left."

Kyle cocked his head "why?"

"Imma getting there. He gets to his hotel room and sees the door with no number across from him. But he goes in his own at first. Later on, he gets curious, so the man walks across the hall and looks through the keyhole."

"~Stalker! Stalker! Stalker!~" Maria chanted in a sing-song way, holding up her two index fingers in the shape of a cross and shoving them into Joel's chest; who grinned and staggered away. "Anyway" he continued as they hugged. "H-he looks through the keyhole and sees a woman sitting in a corner facing the wall crying. She was pale white with black hair and looked sick. The guy wanted to find out but decided not to once he was about to knock on the door. So he stood there all night watching her."

Willow chuckled "that's not creeping at all."

Joel nodded. "The next day came and he was still curious. So when that second night arrived, he checked through the hole again. But only saw red. No room. No girl. Nothing. He figured she saw him watching her and put something red up to block him out. So he waited the entire night hoping that the woman would show. Next morning, he was checking out, and asks the manager for some info about the room. She sighed asking back "did you check through the keyhole?" he said yes. So she told him a long time ago, another man killed his wife in that room, and she's haunted it ever since. The guy then asked about the red. The manager told him that the ghost has bright red eyes."

Alana gasped "so...she was staring back at him?" Joel nodded again "Yup!"

"Dear fucking God that's freaky!" Randy exclaimed, raising his hands chest level. "Fuck me...I'd have a Goddamn heart attack if I saw that!" Freddy stammered, as Michael turned his head to the side and eyed Joel. Jason agreed '_I wonder what that man did after he saw that._' Then, Michael pointed out '_what's the other version?_' Maria glanced at Joel "What's the other version like?" she asked for him. "The manager's daughter dancing in the room and the guy thinks she's pretty so he keeps watching her. Through the 'peephole.' Just about the same thing."

After a little bit, since the tunnel was fairly large, the gang exit through the other side out into the forest. "Whoo! Kay then Willow, lead zee way." Liltha stumbled by Kyle "Outta mah way Ryder!" she yelled, taking the lead.

The sky was clear and pitch-black. Nothing was in it except for the small, pure white and perfect snowflakes that lightly fell from it. The Forest was actually a peaceful place. And one would say it was quite pretty out. As the group kept going, Michael stayed behind. He managed to manifest and stared in the direction from where they came. Next, he looked up at the sky for a minute while the snowflakes fell around him.

A small, single snowball whizzed silently through the air and hit him in the side of his head; making the softest and powdery, tiny explosion sound. Confused, he turned to the source, only to find Maria there watching him. There was an indent in the snow next to her which he noticed.

"Coming?" she asked, not sounding slurred this time. Maria then closed one eye, tucked in her lips and let a warm smile appear on her face. Memories then flooded Myers' head, for she has done this ever since she was a little kid. He saw her and Alana fooling around, whether it'd be taking Freddy's hat as he shouted and chased after them for it, or holding Jason hostage with his own machete while Voorhees would have his back pressed to a wall big-eyed. In the end, Yukina would do the face, like she does now. Which hasn't changed at all.

He smiled beneath his mask. And walked towards her. If he looked closely enough, her pupils definitely looked like slits at night. Plus, they sometimes looked black on other dark days. But he didn't mind. Myers thought it was pretty neat. The two friends then walked along to catch up with everyone else.

The snow and dead leaves which were now exposed from the recent melting crunched beneath everybody's feet. They were all still speaking gibberish and swaying at times giggling like mad, but about fifteen minutes later, the group came up to a good-sized, eerie, creepy, old abandoned house. "Here the fuck we are!" Willow happily shouted, raising an arm up to it. The home was surrounded by separate trees here and there.

The others stared up at the house with mouths slightly gaped open. "...Anybody else feel like they're in the Blair witch project?" Wayne quietly asked. And instantly, everyone slowly raised a hand midway up into the air.

Him and Kyle pried then pushed the old front door open. They both grunted as the two fell forward with it but caught themselves. A soft, chilly wind blew in some snow. Everyone looked around once the group walked in and found themselves right in the living room. There was an old, torn up and worn out couch below a huge hole in the ceiling. Splinters hung from it and insulation fluff could be clearly seen. On the far side, a flight of stairs which led to the second floor. One window was broken while another one's glass was cracked up. "Damn." Alana smirked, looking at the ceiling damage "someone's been by here."

"Oh my..." Randy joked with a chuckle, as they gazed over at Willow and Wayne. Liltha noticed this and laughed silently. Next, she slowly nodded her head. This caused Kyle to stare at them with wide eyes and a gaped open mouth in shock. At what they said.

"This place gives me the creeps" Joel announced, while he held his arms with somewhat tense eyes and staring forward. Maria let out a soft grunt then looked at him as he talked "can we get outta here?" he added. "You can't be scared! Plus we just got here." she protested "well, no one said it's be this freaky-looking!"

Next, Kyle came up with a mischievous idea. He snuck up from behind his old friend and jabbed him in the sides while screaming above his head. Joel screamed at the top of his lungs and he whirled around then almost kicked Ryder in the face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cackled, flailing away while Wayne threw up in one corner of the living room. "Don't. Fucking. DO. That!" Conam yelled, backing away. Freddy was on the ground holding his stomach and laughing his ass off. Tears slipped down his cheeks as Jason held one hand against a wall while joining the fit of hard chuckles. Michael just sighed but giggled at the incident.

"What's in here?" Willow questioned, strolling into another entrance that led to the kitchen. The oven looked as if it was torn out of the wall, while a microwave dangled by a bunch of wires. There was a hole in the floor, which she peered down into but only saw blackness. Suddenly, she felt something shuffle by her at a quick pace. Liltha yelped out as she began falling...however, Jason was right there and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. He yanked her away from the hole and she staggered further back shaken. Willow looked around in search of her savior but saw no one. But both of them heard something like it was scurrying around the place; making the two rush out of the kitchen. "We're going upstairs!" Randy shouted, as him, Joel and Wayne made their way up the broken staircase.

Michael glanced around the house from where he was standing. And he was getting the same strange feeling he got from before. '_I really don't like this...it ain't right. Something's...here._' he thought to himself. Myers gazed down at Alana, who was just blankly staring forward with her eyes slightly squinted. "Fool! We're going down into zee basement!" Willow exclaimed, grabbing a startled Maria's arm and yanking her away. "I'm coming with ye!" Freddy shouted, running after them.

'_Jason..._' Myers stammered, looking at Voorhees. '_Hm? What?_' Jason asked. Michael squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head while holding it. '_I don't like it here._'

Just then, something caught Alana's eye. Russell turned in the direction to see a pale, human figure, scurrying past the on all fours in the most creepiest way she has ever seen. It somewhat resembled a spider. Alana gasped in horror and sprinted then hid behind Jason. He looked back at her as she pointed with a trembling finger "d-did ya fucking just see that?!" she cried. Both men turned in the direction but the figure was gone. However, as spirits, they could always sense others. Alana began shaking; telling them whatever she just saw scared her greatly. Russell knew very well it wasn't a trick created by the eyes. It was there.

The three of them decided to move to a different place in the house.'_Something's already chosen to start fucking with_ _us huh?_' Jason smirked beneath his mask. Which made Michael glance at him suspiciously.

Kyle ended up fallowing Wayne and the other guys. They were all in a large bedroom Joel was looking around outside through the bedroom window while Wayne sat on the bed checking his text messages. Meanwhile, Kyle and Randy were checking things out in the closet until something caught Smith's eye. He looked up and tugged at some papers on the top cupboard; which caused many other bigger, heavier items come crashing down right next to Kyle. Randy jumped back but Ryder just glanced at the pile right next to him then at the smaller teen. "Do you mind?" he exclaimed, as Wayne and Joel looked on. "Nope!" Randy smirked.

"Oh hell, they're both coming out of the closet." Wayne snickered as Joel smirked while the two emerged from the space. "Dude, shut the fuck up Sheltra!" Kyle yelled, which ended both boys erupt in laughter. "That's fucking disturbingly kinky!" Joel exclaimed. They laughed again as him and Wayne high-fived. The Joel adjusted his ski cap. "Why? Why?" Randy whimpered, running a hand down his distressed face. "Lighten up! We're just screwing with ya." Wayne protested.

Just then, Kyle felt as if something was trying to draw his attention out in the long hallway. He stared out the door for a moment before saying: "I'll be back."

"Hold up Ryder! Where ya going?" Wayne asked with a smile while Joel continued laughing and holding his head, as Randy slumped against the wall disturbed. Kyle walked out and out of sight. Carefully, he peered around every eerie corner, then turned down the next hall. A little while later, he entered a simple, almost completely empty room. There was only a cardboard box full of old and rotting, wet clothes which the water which had dripped through the cracks in the ceiling fell onto. He stood in the center of the room. Every muscle in his body tensed up once he felt a strange presence. And then, he was suddenly very nervous.

As Kyle was about to turn and leave, a loud, horrible scream erupted right next to him. But nothing was there! Scared to death, startled, still but now somewhat drunk and out of shock, Kyle whirled around and ran for the door. But he tripped over himself then stumbled and fell into the box of old clothes. He shouted in protested as he flailed about on the floor. However, Ryder managed to get back up. Kyle went for the door but watched as Randy, Wayne and Joel all came barreling in then falling on top of each other into the room in a drunken episode. And Kyle instantly went from hollering, to laughing hysterically. "Bro! What the fuck was that?! We heard you screaming!" Joel proclaimed. Kyle stopped and replied: "I don't know, all I heard was a Goddamn scream then I was out." he explained. "Well are you alright?" Wayne questioned.

"Yeah. Apparently."

"Jesus! Get your fucking foot out of my God forsaken face!" Randy shouted, as his eyes met Joel's limb. "I can't! Wayne's on top of me!" Joel protested. Smith glared up at the others, as the twosome's weight laid on him since he was at the bottom. "This is starting to look wrong; come on!" Kyle shuddered, grasping Wayne's hand sideways. He hauled Sheltra up for the others to rise by themselves. But when the four heard what sounded like someone else gurgling, the friends rushed out of there.

"Hey Yukina! Where ya at?" Willow called from the one side of the large, dark basement. Next, she got a very bizarre answer.

"ONE-HUNDRED!...pelvic thrusts!" came Maria's slurred voice from the other side. Liltha sighed until she heard her companion vomiting. 'I'll give her a few minutes.' she then thought. "Are ya gonna be alright?" Freddy asked with concern, staring down at the raven-haired teen. Maria coughed and gagged while facing the floor "Yeah...yeah I'll be all good Krueger, don't worry son." she replied. Then, she straightened herself and stared at him from the corner of her eye for a moment before staggering over to Willow as Freddy guided her. The three of them then ventured further into the basement, where something caught Freddy's eye. "Hey...check this shit out." he muttered, nudging his head over to a stack of papers.

Maria's eyes gazed over at the findings. She staggered over to them and picked up an old, black and white picture of what looked like a large family. When Yukina touched the middle of the photo, a series of images flashed through her head; which appeared to look like something horrible happened to the people in the picture. After that, her eyes went wide then she dropped it. "...What?" Willow asked, as Freddy examined the picture.

She blinked. "Uh-um...I think something happened here. Something bad." Maria answered. "Like?" Freddy stated but she shrugged. However, before anyone could say anything else, Willow spotted a door. "Take a look at this." she said, which had the two slowly fallow her over to it.

The door was a big, black, heavy-looking one. With its paint chipping away and splintered. Moving cautiously towards it more, Willow grabbed the door knob and jiggled it. Dust came falling down from above, which made them all cough. But the door didn't budge. "It's locked." she glumly announced and walked away from it. "Hold on here..." Maria quietly replied, inching towards the keyhole. She remembered the story Joel told them on their way here. So it made her a little nervous of peering through it. However, she gained the guts and did it anyway.

What she saw was a girl standing in a corner facing it. She had stringy, dark hair and wearing a white gown. "I see a-" Maria was cut off when the girl then turned around but didn't move her feet. It appeared as if she was staring right at Yukina from her spot. And this was scaring the teen.

...But her face was the most frightening. It looked demonic. With pale skin and huge, disturbing black sockets for eyes. Her mouth was gaped open with sharp, pointed teeth and Maria gasped in horror. "What is it?" Willow questioned.

The girl came charging at the door with a horrific scream. "Oh shit, oh fuck, oh God!" Maria sputtered, flailing away from the door and hitting the floor. Right after, Freddy and Liltha both yelped out in surprise as something smashed itself against the door on the other side. It trembled violently as the knob jiggled frantically. Scratches and bangs could be heard from the other side as paint chips showered off the thing. "Go! Now! Run!" Freddy shouted. The two girls did as told, but Maria ran into a cage-like trap head-on and they both fell to the floor again.

Krueger laughed so she flicked him off with a smirk. "Maria! Let's go!" Willow cried, pulling her to her feet as the banging got louder. Next, the three made their way through the large basement. However, they all heard a loud crash fallowed by an inhumane scream. The trio looked back and Willow screamed in pure terror once they saw the girl chasing after them. With the same face and still screaming. "Holy fucking Goddamn shit!" Maria cursed, seeing how fast this thing was.

Freddy also gasped at the sight. But when they reached the stairs, he swiped out at the demon girl with his glove. The girl screamed at them again as they flew up the flight of stairs. She chased after them even more but vanished into thin air half-way up them.

They then skidded around a corner when the three were back upstairs after Willow slammed its door shut.

Alana was getting more nervous by the minute. She gazed up at the ceiling and saw someone or something crawling away from them on it. Russell could hear its bones snapping with each pace it took. And Jason saw this too._'Hm. Now I understand why...Myers doesn't like it here._' he thought to himself, glancing at the younger man, who was staring over the balcony after the friends ventured upstairs to find the other guys. "Jason, can we go now? please?!" Alana begged, clutching his tattered jacket like she did when she was little once she got scared. Yup. Some things would never change.

Voorhees nodded to her. And turned back to Michael. '_Hey, are you alright?_' he asked. Michael looked over at the two. '_I'm just wondering what Willow, Maria and Krueger are doing. I hope they're OK._' he replied. '_That's good. But I'm_ _sure they're just fine if Freddy's with them-_'

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, SHIT!" came Freddy's frantic voice, which interrupted Jason from his thought. He sighed '_never mind._'

Michael became wide-eyed at the shouts. '_No thanks!_' he exclaimed in his head.

"What the hell's going on?" Alana asked. She watched as the other three rushed up at them all out of breath. Freddy gripped onto Michael's dark blue jumpsuit as he tried to catch his. "Man, we got to go now!" he yelled. '_What? What happened to you guys?_' Myers thought suspiciously. "There's something...there's something freaky and demonic-looking in the fucking basement!" Maria exclaimed, as Willow rested her head and hands on her shoulder to catch her breath. Jason shook his head slightly '_wait. You saw something like that?_'

"Yeah and it fucking chased us!" Freddy beamed. A moment of silent went by before Michael rubbed his masked face. '_This ain't good..._' he muttered. "No shit Sherlock! That's why we need to get the fuck outta here!" Freddy hollered. They could tell that they definitely saw something horrifying. Because if it scared even KRUEGER; than that's telling them something.

'_OK, OK! Stop! You're freaking me out! We'll find the other guys and go then.'_ Jason proclaimed. "Good idea." Alana stammered, huddling even closer to her group "we should go then..."

Randy looked around while allowing his eyes scan the spooky area. "Guys, don't ya think we should get going now?" he gulped. "Why are you scared all of a sudden?" Wayne questioned. "Well don't you feel like something weird is around?!" Smith retorted. Kyle looked behind his shoulder into the dark hallway. "Now that you say that. I do. We should probably go." he agreed.

Just then, all four of them saw a figure slither past down the hallway in front of them at a distance. It then vanished into another room. "...What the fuck was that?" Joel quietly stammered, as he stared on big-eyed. The buddies stayed silent before Wayne and Kyle volunteered to go see what it was. The two cautiously strolled over to the room as quietly as they could and peered in. "Do you see anything?" Kyle asked. But Wayne shook his head "no, nothing yet man." Sheltra responded. So next they both walked in, leaving Joel and Randy in the hall.

The floor broads creaked under their weight. As their eyes searched around. "Shit son, I hope we weren't hallucinating!" Wayne exclaimed. "No..." Kyle replied, pointing a finger and staring at a corner. Wayne fallowed his gazed to see the figure they all saw huddled in a ball. It was a pale, but dirty-looking boy. The two friends exchanged glances then slowly walked over to him. "Eh...you OK there?" Wayne asked. But they got no answer. Instead, the boy started rocking back and forth slightly.

"What do ya thinks going on in there?" Joel asked, as him and Randy tip-toed over to the room and looked in. "That." Randy answered, once they saw what was happening.

"Hey! I'm asking ya something." Wayne beamed, which earned him a smack in the chest from Kyle. "Dude, shut the fuck up for a minute." he whispered. They then turned back to the boy "well, are you alright?" Kyle quietly asked him.

Ryder then reached a hand out to grab his shoulder. Which made Randy and Joel both freeze and Wayne slightly became wide-eyed. Once Kyle made skin contact with him, the boy turned to face them all. And Kyle reared back as he stared down at him shocked.

The boy's eyes were white and filmy. Like he was blind. His lips were blue and he had scratches all over his face and chest. The other three gasped at the gruesome sight. Him and Kyle stared into each others' eyes until the boy lunged at him. Kyle screamed and reared away, as did the other guys. All four of them then hauled their asses out of the room shouting over each other.

"Does anybody else hear screaming?" Willow asked. Her group paused and listened to the distant shouts and hollers as they got closer and louder...closer and louder until-

CRASH!

The boys pretty much plowed them over since they weren't paying attention for they were terrified. "OOOWWW!" Alana screamed, which sounded a little like a man. As they all tripped and fell, the four of them realized they had ran everyone else down, they quickly explained what they saw.

"Found them!" Freddy smiled '_and you're just realizing this?_' Michael replied. Krueger shrugged "I'm just saying."

Jason then got Freddy, Michael, Maria and Alana's attention by shakily pointing an index finger down the dark hallway. They then spotted the same girl Willow's group encountered in the basement. She had the same face as before but her neck sickeningly snapped as she bent her head in an impossible angle. "Yeah, let's go. NOW!" Maria shouted; and with that, everyone rushed out of the house.

It didn't take long to get out of there. But when they did, not long after, they all saw a thin woman wearing a white dress along with a veil covering her face. They couldn't see her face at all though because it was black inside. However, she had her head cocked to one side at them as she stood out against the darkness. This scared them even more, for Freddy screamed and Maria yelled "HAUL ASS!"

Now, the whole gang of friends sprinted for the tunnel. Staggering a bit but they managed to catch themselves if they were about to fall. However, they finally reached the other side of it and jogged back to the van, which was the only vehicle left in the whole parking lot. Everybody could see the huge gaping hole in the wall was still obviously there; but they wasted no time and piled into the van. And it was now 6: 30 A.M. but still dark out.

Alana was now driving since her hangover experience was fading away more faster than the others. "We're ALL gonna die." Joel stated, slowly raising a hand out once he saw her. "Hush Joel!" she yelled, while turning the van on.

Now they were off. Alana was driving fairly fast so whenever they hit a pot hole, everybody was either shaken, thrown out or bounced wildly around in their seats.

Freddy adjusted his hat as he turned to face Alana, who was now driving faster. "Are you sure you're not still hungover?!" he called. "Pretty sure!" she answered above the noise.

"Ye-haw!" Willow shouted, as they hit another pothole. Michael clung onto on side of the van as he looked down to find a dazed Maria laying across his lap. He chuckled '_you gonna be alright?_'

She nodded. "I hope so."

Jason also chuckled, but then was thrown off as Alana successfully swerved out of the way to prevent the van from hitting a deer. '_I hope we all learned something here'_ he began while laying on the van's floor now _'never fucking_ _screw with creepy-ass places!_' Voorhees finished, as they continued their journey back home on the dark road.

**A/N: Now uh...to point things out-Michael, Freddy and Jason are the originals in this story. NOT the remakes. I explained what movie Mike looked like from it in a previous chapter. So! i used some parts from the movie: the messengers; and some stuff from other ghost stories. Which i don't own.**

**If I do have the three ghosts, Maria and Alana &/or whoever encounter the badselves, it'll probably *most likely* be the remakes. but i still don't know if i'm gonna do that. Again, please give credit to MarineHolocaust! they helped me with this chapter and i appreciated it. (Thank you Marine! with lots of love!) **

**Till next time on Fools Forever!**

**Freddy: "Hell fucking yeah!"**

**Me: "SIT DOWN KRUEGER!"**

**Freddy: "Make me!"**

**Michael:** _**'Freddy, just do what she says before!-'**_

***Me and Freddy now cuts Michael off by wrestling around on the floor, while shouting over each other. Michael speedwalks over & tries to break us up.***

**Jason:** _**'Sorry. they're busy at the moment. Don't worry though, the four of us are really good friends. Since we've all known each other for YEARS.'**_

***Loud crash in Jason's background***

**Michael:** _**'You just broke the glass door with yourself Freddy!'**_

**Me: *Points* "ha ha!"**

**Jason:** ***Sighs*** _**'Yup. Till next time. Adios for now!'**_


	8. Sledding mishap

"Ooohhhh God, wwwhhhyyy?!" Alana moaned, rolling around in what's left of the powdery snow. She held her arm in a cradle-like fashion, while Maria was face-planted in the ground six feet away. Freddy was thrown into a tree, and Michael and Jason stood on the top of a hill staring down at them with wildly concerned, big eyes.

Meanwhile, Peanut and Snowfall either sat or laid on the ground in front of everyone watching them in amusement. '_Are you guys OK?!_' Michael yelled in his mind. Freddy then gazed up at the other two and locked eyes with Jason. Who was now shaking from laughter at the position Krueger was in. Freddy slowly pounded his chest with the side of his fist twice before flicking Jason off. Maria raised her head from her spot and groggily looked up at her other two friends. "I'll live!" she called, before face-planting again.

"I think I sprang my arm..." Alana groaned, as she still held it. So then Maria managed to crawl over to her to check it out.

Freddy slipped through the branch he was thrown over in a towel fashion. Once he hit the ground, he instantly jumped back on his feet and was now charging up the hill towards Jason. "VOORHEES!" he bellowed. Jason stopped laughing at him and went wide-eyed. When he saw the barreling, razor-gloved handed man coming at him, he gasped and took off in the other direction. '_How the fuck was I suppose to know that was gonna happen?!_' he protested, as they both pumped their arms while Freddy continued chasing him. '_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My bad_ _Krueger!_' Michael shook his head, vanished, then reappeared next to the two girls. However, they were now laughing but with Alana muttering "ow, ow..." between them. Snowfall was pouncing onto something in the snow, and Peanut rubbed her head and clawed at the tree's trunk.

Myers then turned his attention to the lopsided jet sled, which was thrown to the side. Then he started laughing with them. Especially at the scene Jason and Freddy were making from above them. '_Are you sure you're gonna_ _make_ _it?_' he asked. "Rhew!" Snowfall mewed. "We'll be OK. But I seriously think I sprang my arm." Russell answered.

Michael nodded. '_Kay then; you'll need it to be checked out._'

FOUR HOURS EARLIER...

Snowfall was running around the living room batting frantically at a little red dot on the floor. Alana giggled at the cat's playfulness while holding the small laser cat toy. Snowfall then rounded the couch a little too fast and ran right into Peanut; who yowled in surprise. The younger feline whirled and batted Snowfall in the face, like it was a bitch-slap. Russell covered her mouth with one hand and tried to stifle her giggles at the sight. However, Peanut saw the red dot too so now they both chased after it.

"RRRHHHEEEWWW!" both female cats scream-meowed, as they were about to run into each other then jumped up into the air startled. This made Alana, Freddy and Michael all erupt in laughter. "Girls, be careful!" Freddy cried with a smile at the two fluff balls. Carrie and Colin were actually at work for the day. So the five of them were gonna be home alone for quite a while. Then, Michael went upstairs to see what the others were up to. Once he got up there, he immediately heard loud music coming from Maria's room. Curious, he titled his head and walked over to the closed bedroom door.

Now he knew what song it was. 'Lies' by 'Evanescence.' It was a pretty good song; but when he went to go in, Myers paused. Should he go in? Michael knew very well teenagers are very territorial. But once he was about to make up his mind, the music stopped and the door opened. Maria walked out but stopped a little startled when she saw Michael standing there. "Oh hey, what's up?" she asked.

Michael shrugged '_nothing much. But I got curious on what you two were doing._' Yukina gave him a warm half-smile and they both ventured back into her room. "I stopped to get a quick drink. But right now I'm working on my Halloween costume." she said. This made Michael tilt his head again. '_But...Halloween's months away._' he reminded. "So?" Maria answered "to me, every day's Halloween."

Myers then remembered that the little posse of teens all felt that way. '_What are you gonna be then?-oh!..._' he proclaimed, looking down at her costume. It was a Gothic vampire outfit with small, black spider web-like cloaks and everything. It was coming out very nice since she's been working on it for quite sometime now. The costume also matched her bedroom perfectly. The place had a few Halloween decorations here and there, with bats on the walls and ceiling. Dark Grey, tattered-like cloth hung over her shelves and a skull lamp sat on one place in the room; etc. '_It's coming out pretty good, Maria._' he stated.

She smiled again "Thanks." There was a moment of silence before Michael thought again. '_Hey, I have a question._'

"Shoot."

However, before he could ask it, Jason came bursting into the bedroom and held the door in place with his arm. '_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!_' he shout-thought, while standing in his underwear. The two instantly stopped what they were doing and stared at him in shock. '_Jason...why are you naked?_' Michael sighed as he shuddered. Voorhees straightened himself '_well, basically, I ain't nude. I'm still wearing boxers._' he corrected. "Yeah but why?" Maria asked, with squinted eyes and a chuckle. '_Oh! I just got out of the shower that's all._' Jason answered; while shrugging one shoulder. Then, her and Michael glanced at each other "I didn't know ghosts COULD take showers." Yukina pointed out. '_Ghosts have showers. If...they want; but it's a tad bit hard. You know, with the energy and stuff. So now,_ _Imma_ _going to get dressed so it doesn't get more awkward._' Jason replied, as he rushed back to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were coming back down the stairs. Snowfall and Peanut were laying on the back of the couch resting and purring while Alana was exploring youtube on their living room's Xbox. She typed in 'kiss me' by 'Nayer-Suave ft. Pitbull and Mohombi.' As Russell scanned through the videos, Maria strolled into the living room more but didn't see Freddy, who manifested, strewed out on the nice, dark maroon-colored carpet. She she tripped over him and staggered over to Alana. "OW!" Freddy cried. Then, he looked over at the girls "what are ya doing that for?!"

"What are ya doing sprawled out on MAH floor?!" Yukina and Russell both retorted back at the same time. They then glanced at each other, laughed then knuckle-punched. '_You should watch yourself there, Krueger!_' Michael snickered. "I! Ah..." Freddy's voice trailed off. And he went back to laying down in his spot. Next, Alana clicked on a video of a chosen song and the three singers began dancing and stuff. They all watched it for a minute before Maria spoke up. "You know, it make me wonder if anybody's ever told Joel that he kind of looks like that guy. Mohombi Moupondo from that band 'Mohombi.' Except Joel's got more hair." Alana tilted her head upwards a little "True. But Mohombi isn't Porter Rican. But they're both still pretty hot."

"Yeah that's-wait, what? You think Joel is cute?" Maria asked; eying Alana. Russell nodded with a proud smile. "Joel's a wimp at times when we're thrown into freaky-ass incidents, but damn son, when he points and smiles, it looks like the way Mohombi does it. He is cute, Maria." she proclaimed. Maria thought about her own comment she made earlier and what Alana just said. Then, she definitely agreed. "Hell fucking yeah!" she laughed, clapping her hands.

"_~Suavemente, besame I'll make you do whatever if I take you away! The way you moving, makes me say, go ahead baby, do it my babe. Dame good morning; so I can get it! Let's just be honest, you are the finest. Got you surrounded, baby surrender don't make me hunt you, I know you want to._

_I wanna go-o-o can't let you go-o-o! Hey mami, damelo otra vez. Da-da-damelo otra vez. I wanna go-o-o can't let you go-o-o! Hey mami, damelo otra vez. Da-da-damelo otra vez!_

_Suavemente, besame I'll make you do whatever if I take you away!~"_

As the song kept playing, Maria was now dancing around with Snowfall as she dug her front claws into her shirt. The cat purred though, knowing that she was safe. However, she felt more secured this way. "Whoo! Go Mohombi! Damn you're fucking sexy!" Alana cheered, while she slapped a hand down onto her knee. Then Maria laughed "It's like fuck son! Where are you in America?" she joked. "Exactly!" Alana agreed, pointing a finger at her friend.

"Good song." Freddy exclaimed, when it was over a few seconds later. '_Yeah, I liked it actually._' Jason stated with Michael nodding in agreement. _'Oh wait, I never asked you. Have you ever heard of a youtube video called two girls-'_

_**"NO!"** _Alana, Freddy, Maria and Jason-well, Voorhees thought it- all shouted together at the exact same time while the four of them reach an arm out with extremely fear-filled eyes while looking at him; and cutting Michael off right there. He jumped out of being startled by the sudden outburst. "...Don't even go there! At all. Ever!" Alana cried, now shuddering. Myers' eyes flicked to everyone in the room and they all suddenly looked very disturbed. '_Why?_ _I've just heard about it recently. What's wrong with it?_'

"It's **THE MOST** disgusting video we have ever laid our eyes on...the four of us saw it only last night when you fell asleep and-oh my **LORD.** I hope those people go to hell for it. It actually made me and Jason here throw up. And that's saying something." Freddy explained. "Uh-huh. That fucking shit actually had me screaming: _**'MY EYES! MY** **EYES! MY LIFE IS RUINED!'** _while I shield 'em." Maria stammered. "I heard the guy is going to jail for making it. And that it's being taken down today." Alana stated while Freddy nodded. '_What is seen...can't be unseen..._' Jason shivered; as he recalled throwing a chair across the computer room then bringing out his machete and brandishing it over his head while they all shouted in protest and horror as they watched it.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear us." Maria said, raising an eyebrow at Myers. He then scanned everybody in the room. '_Uh...O-OK. I won't ask what happened in it then._' he thought '_it's best not to Mike. Seriously. It's best not to._' Jason sighed.

Alana then noticed that two certain important little members of the family were missing. She searched the living room from her spot but didn't see them. "Hey guys uh, w-where is Snowfall and Peanut?" the others stopped talking and looked around also. "Where did they go?" Maria quietly asked. That's when the friend felt a chilly breeze blow in. and made their eyes go wide. All five of them rushed out into the kitchen and saw the back door to it being open. What they saw next was paw prints in the snow. "No, no, NO, NO! Who the fuck left the door open?!" Alana cried.

Freddy then eyed her nervously and began to shrink. "Um..." he started nervously, which made the rest turn to him. '_It was you?!_' Michael loudly thought. Krueger raised his hands up in defense "I thought I heard something out there and went to check it out!" he protested. _'So leave the door open for the cats to get out and have something_ _kill_ _them! Yes, they have front claws but it's still too dangerous for them to be out there!_' Jason angrily boomed. "My Snowfall!" Maria wailed, looking back at the woods with the horrific image of finding her little body in her head. "You idiot! How long has the door been open for?" Alana questioned. "For a couple of hours at the most." Freddy answered. '_You know what? Just call in an exorcist to get this dumb dunce removed!_' Michael scoffed while glaring at Krueger as Alana shakily rose her hands which looked like an attempt to choke Freddy out. And it was true. The woods was a dangerous place for tabby cats and other small pets to be running around in. They could easily get lost and not be able to return home, stolen and or worst of all, a mountain lion or other large predator could easily get them to them with no troubles. So whenever the cats wanted to go outside, the girls would bring them to the front of the house under supervision.

'_We need to get out there NOW! And find them before something else does!_' Jason shoved everyone outside after they put their shoes, boots and sweatshirts on.

…

"Peanut! Snowfall!" Maria called. It was dead quiet in the woods and still pretty clear out. "God...where did they go? Their tracks are starting to fade out-" Alana was cut off when an avalanche of snow came crashing down onto all of them from the tree branches above; obscuring their vision with white. "Ah, give me a break." Freddy grumbled. '_YOU a break?!_' Michael exclaimed.

"Yeah. A break."

Just before Myers could say anything else, Jason shoved him to the side while pointing a finger. '_I see 'em! And_ _they're alright!_' he thought. "Girls!" Maria called while brushing the rest of the snow off herself. However, the two cats didn't noticed them and took off chasing after some chipmunks. "Hey! Wait!" Alana shouted while they began running after them too. So it was a line: the chipmunks, then the cats, and then the five fools after the cats. Until the animals disappeared over a hill. "Now what the fuck?!" Freddy hollered, as they reached the top to see that the fuzz buckets were already at the bottom. However, the chipmunks got away. But then, Snowfall and Peanut started running off AGAIN.

"Quick! Think of something!" Maria yelled. They all looked around frantically until Michael spotted a Jet sled that somebody else must of left here by mistake. '_Use this!_' he exclaimed, kicking it over to Maria and Alana. Russell flipped it over and the two teens got in. "Wait! This is mah fault, so I'm-"

"NO SHIT KRUEGER!" Yukina beamed very loudly.

"-So I'm coming with ya." he finished, as he climbed in behind Alana. '_Ready?_' Jason asked. The three of them nodded. So with all his might, Jason pushed them as hard as he could. Down the hill they went, as the sled picked up speed. '_Are you sure that was a good idea to push them that hard?_' Michael thought; as he watched them nervously. '_No worries bro. They'll be fine!_' Jason smiled, crossing his arms. '_I hope so._' Michael replied, looking away. But what they heard next was horrific screaming coming from the sled's occupants. They both looked on to see that the trail the sled took started to appear more unsafe-looking. Jason let his arms drop then him and Myers exchanged worried glances. Next, they both took off after the others while the sled kept going. '_You know, I'm_ _starting to wonder how much more we're going to have to go through before someone gets really badly hurt!_' Jason puffed. '_I don't know Voorhees!_' Michael thought back.

"That's it! Grab for her!" Alana shouted. Maria was reaching out for Peanut; since her and Snowfall ran as fast as they could and were still ahead of the sled. However, they were inching their way up towards Alana's beloved feline.

Suddenly though, they both took off in a different direction. "Peanut! I swear to God!" Alana hollered after her, as the three watched them go while they kept going straight. "Smart cats...jeez..." Freddy observed. The trees and everything else was a blur all around them. And the trio screamed when they flew over a bank; fallowed by a ditch. '_Hang on, guys!_' Jason thought.

Maria had a death grip on either sides of the sled, Alana had her arms wrapped tightly around Yukina's waist and Freddy became solid enough to do the same as what Russell was doing. "WHY the fuck AM I in the front?!" Maria bellowed "because you chose to be!" Alana reminded. "Here comes another hill!" Freddy shouted as he pointed ahead. He was right. The girls gasped as they headed for it.

The three friends flew off a jump after they tried bailing the sled, however it didn't work. So now, they hit the next hill then torpedoed down it at an incredible speed. '_Oh shit! We're not gonna make it!_' Michael thought wide-eyed. But the thought of vanishing the reappearing in front of the others never came to the twosome's minds. For they were too panicked and determined to try to rescue them on foot.

"Ah!" the three of the them yelped, when the jet sled started rocking. Next, a very large fallen log appeared right ahead! "Fuck! Brace yourselves!" Maria announced. Freddy and Alana peered over her shoulders and gasped at what was coming. They screamed again until the sled hit...

Krueger, Russell and Yukina were all catapulted out of the sled before it spun in the air and landed upside down. "AAAAHHHH!"

"**JASON!** You son of a bitch!" Freddy screamed as the trio flew through the air. He landed in a tree with a loud THUD!, Alana flew by but hit her arm against the tree's trunk in the process then landed on it pretty hard the wrong way. She cried out as the sheer pain coursed through her limb. When Maria landed, at first she saw blackness and stars; now it was just blackness.

Alana cradled her arm as she slightly rolled around. Jason and Michael stood on the top of the hill staring down at them in shock and knowing it was too late. A few minutes went by and Freddy was chasing Jason around on the top of the hill; so this is where they are now.

"Rhew!" Peanut mewed in concern, speed-walking over to her owner. She then rested in Alana's lap once Russell sat up and pawed at her chest. Alana then kissed her nose and rubbed her head. "You've outsmarted me...again." she smiled. None of them could stay mad at their fluffy companions, though. Since they were animal lovers; whether it was a legendary animal or not. They lived in a world of them. And sometimes...one can end up having a crazy experience like this with them. "Yup. You sprang it alright." Maria observed "see? It's already becoming swollen." Yukina then fell back down onto her chest and reached an arm out for her cat. "SNOWFALL!" she yelled. This time, Snowfall listened. She scampered over and cuddled with Maria between her arms.

They all got to their feet afterward as Alana whimpered in pain. So Maria held both cats as they started for a shortcut they all knew in the woods towards the road. '_Come on you two! We're leaving!_' Michael yell-thought. Freddy stopped his attack on Jason as they both gazed down at the others. Finally, Krueger and Voorhees caught up with them. "Well, a rescue mission is done and over with now and they're both still alive." Freddy smiled, with both hands behind his head as they walked. '_Rescue mission?_' Jason quietly asked while eying him. "Mhm. I swear I saw some sort of big, predatory-looking animal in the distance while we were having our little sledding episode." Freddy explained.

"Rhew!" Snowfall cooed, as she dug her claws into Maria's shirt some more since she was laying down across her shoulders. Peanut sniffed the air and became tense. Krueger was right; there was something nearby. "I hope it's not broken." Alana grumbled, glaring down at her arm. Maria disagreed "if it was broken; you would know. You'd be in a hell of a lot more pain."

Michael nudged his head ahead of the group. '_There's the road._' he thought. When it came into view, and as they made their way down the small slope, Alana's parents' car came into view. Since it was nearing the end of the day. "What the hell?" Carrie questioned, when they saw the two girls and two cats. Colin then pulled over and got out "what are you guys doing way out here?"

"The cats got out, we had to catch them. But there was a "little" accident." Maria explained. Colin nodded. He glanced down at Alana's damaged arm and instantly knew it was badly injured. "Alright. We'll make a trip to the hospital to put it in a first aid wrap then we'll go home." he stated."Well, what happened?" Carrie asked as they all got in. "Very long story." her daughter replied, as her, Maria, Peanut and Snowfall all sat in the guys' laps.

Colin began driving again and Carrie sighed. "You two are such klutzes, you know that right?" she joked while resting her head in one hand.

"Pretty much!" Maria agreed.

There was a minute of silence until Alana started chuckling. Peanut and Snowfall quietly watched the scenery outside pass by from through the windows. "What?" Freddy asked.

"Now that I think about it, our episode was pretty funny." Russell sputtered. Next, Maria started giggling too "it was yeah."

And then, all five of them began laughing-Michael and Jason being silent with it though-at the thought of what just occurred. "Peanut, I swear to God." Maria repeated through her fit of laughter.

She slapped her knee a couple of times as their laughing increased to louder levels. Carrie gazed through the mirror then her and Colin glanced at each other. "Do you think we wanna know?" she asked. Colin slowly shook his head as his eyes trailed back onto the road. "Nope." he replied, as they made their way to the hospital.


	9. I wanna play a game

**A/N: Hi mah readers! thanks for zee support and liking this story! I'll be working really hard for you all on it like I have been until it. Is. Completed! But that won't be for a long while. =)**

**Kay, I give credit to kakashishot for giving me an idea! I thought about her suggestion and planned on how I was going to work with it. So thank her this time. :D This is the chapter I gladly made for it.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Evilangel**

Freddy and Jason both slammed their hands down on the last slice of supreme pizza. Both men locked eyes before their bickering began.

"Voorhees..." Freddy hissed.

'_Krueger..._' Jason warned.

"Voorhees!..."

'_Krueger!..._'

"VOORHEES!"

'_KRUEGER!_' they both now had their heads leaned back with extremely tense, wild eyes while becoming louder.

'_Myers!_' Michael cheerfully thought as he popped out of nowhere; and making the other two peer at him right after. "Why can't you guys share the damn thing?" Maria questioned, narrowing her dark eyes into slits. "I had it first, that's why!" Freddy protested as Peanut stretched in her spot on the floor. '_No asshole! I DID!_' Jason roared. He stood up in a fighting position but instead pointed at himself. '_Oh for God's!..._' Michael sighed and brought out his knife. Then he hacked the remaining slice in two. "See? That ain't so bad yeah?"

"Touche. But you know I hate sharing." Freddy said between his bites. It has been a couple of days since the sledding mishap, and now Alana's arm was in a wrap. So she had to be careful with it for a while. However, she came running in wearing a Ghostface costume and scared the living shit out of Jason when she screamed out. '_HOLY_ _JESUS!_' he scream-thought, as he jumped and made his body go rigid. The chair he was sitting in toppled over.

Russell laughed hysterically; but then the pain coursed through her arm again. "OW! ow...fuck..." she cursed. However, she kept her mask on. They couldn't see her eyes through it. "You alright there?" Freddy wondered "Yeah. I'm all good." Alana answered.

'_Where'd you find that?_' Michael asked, tilting his head to one side. "Deep in the bowels of my closet." Russell replied. "I thought I lost it! I love this thing."

'_The bowels?_' Jason repeated, as he randomly grabbed Krueger's arm and poked him in the eyes with his own blades. "OOOHHH!" Freddy howled in pain '_augh! I don't even wanna know what's been living in there._' Voorhees finished. "You probably don't wanna." Russell agreed.

Freddy covered his eyes with his hands. "What the FUCK Jason?!" he wailed. But the hockey-masked man only shrugged; as amusement sparkled in his eyes. Michael began shaking as he tried to stifle his laugh, but when he looked over at Maria, Yukina was slowly and weakly wiping a tear away from her eye. She was laughing so damn hard at the sudden move Jason had made and Freddy's outburst of pain; that she could barley breathe, and little squeak-like noises were escaping her throat from it. Maria couldn't move as her strength left her body, until she lurched forward and laughed even more uncontrollably. "Oh my God breathe!" Alana cried, running over to her friend and patting her back.

As she slammed a hand down on the older teen's back furious banging and the sound of the door bell ringing roared throughout the home. "Rhew, Rhew!" Snowfall yowled; as if she was saying: "someone's here!" Carrie then appeared out of nowhere and answered the door. "Oh hey Tyrell, Marley." she greeted as the two other men stepped inside. "WHAT'S UP CARRIE HUN?!" Fice happily shouted, making everyone in the house jump. "Tyrell, why in the hell are ya yelling for?" Colin asked after he emerged from the basement.

Marley sighed "I think he's high." at this, Tyrell laughed while Maria and Alana walked in after Russell took her mask off. "Nah, Imma just in a good mood that's all" he stated, while handing Carrie an envelope. "The sheriff wanted us to deliver this to ya. It's your checks and all." Marley announced. As everyone was talking, Freddy, Jason and Michael peered their heads around the corner to spy. "Thanks." Carrie smiled. "So, I heard you blew a hole in that old barn with your car where that party was at?" Colin snickered. "Yes! And it was epic." Tyrell nodded while Marley groaned and rolled his eyes. "What?" Fice asked when they looked at each other.

"Yeah, not to mention you almost ran me down in that little attempt!" Maria scoffed, but with a smile at Tyrell. Fice Slowly glanced at her terrified. But his expression went back to the way it was before afterward. "Oh you were there that night? My bad Maria! Sorry I didn't see you there you know?" he exclaimed "we were all there!" Alana playfully yelled.

Tyrell sucked in his breath and gazed at the floor. "Damn hell son." he stammered. That's when Marley spread his hands to the sides "I told you to slow down, didn't I?" he reminded. At this, everybody was laughing. "Will...you guys...stop it?..." Carrie hiccuped through short breaths.

Michael then heard something in the two visitor's car. Curious, he walked over to the group of the living as Freddy and Jason flailed their arms out in an attempt to stop him. "Myers, no! You're gonna give us away!" Freddy hissed. However, Michael didn't listen. He stood next to the family friends and gazed out to their car; where he spotted a chocolate lab barking wildly out the window. It got worst when it sensed Myers.

Fice then froze when he felt a presence nearby. "What's up with you now?" Marley asked. "I feel a disturbance in the force!" Tyrell replied, looking around. When Alana saw Myers, she reached a hand out but then placed it on her face with a sigh. As did Freddy while Jason shook his head. Maria just stared, wondering what was gonna happen next.

And what what happened next was, Snowfall appeared in the doorway. Both animals locked eyes which made the annoying dog even louder. Snowfall's hair stood on end as the little, lovable animal let out a vicious hiss. Finally though, Tyrell had enough. "Will you PLEASE Creamer?!" he hollered over his shoulder and stomping a foot down once. Creamer then whined and retreated back into the back seat. "So now what?" Marley asked a few minutes after that. "Uh-we should probably get going. Since we're busy today. So you know! Drop that and say hey." Tyrell replied. "OK then, we'll let you go." Colin smiled. "Alright; later." Marley waved on their way out the door.

Carrie placed the envelope on the kitchen table as Michael and the girls ventured back into the living room.

But an hour later, the phone rang. Maria picked it up, there was a bunch of words, she said "bye", hung up then looked at the others. '_Who was that?_' Jason asked. "That was Kyle. He wants us to go over to his place so we can all hang out again." Yukina answered.

Alana nodded. "OK let's go! It's been a few days since we saw everyone last." she reminded.

...

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Kyle rushed over and answered the door. "What's your offer?!" he scoffed like an old man. "Huh?" Alana replied with a confused-looking Maria behind her. But Ryder just shook his head with a smile and led them inside. "Oh hey guys!...Alana, what's wrong with your arm?" Willow asked while the others looked on at Russell's wrap. "Heh. A couple of days ago, we had a little sledding accident while trying to get Peanut and Snowfall back after they escaped the house. I ended up spraining it" Alana explained.

"And it involved a sled?...actually, I don't wanna know the rest." Randy sputtered, waving a hand. Meanwhile, Joel and Wayne went back to their board game. Kyle's parents were gone on a business trip. And his living room windows above his couch were covered with thin, dark curtains. So the area was darker than it usually was. However, Ryder preferred it this way, and the others didn't mind it. They could still see fine though. '_What are they_ _playing?_' Jason thought, curious. "It looks like...zombie town." Freddy answered as he peered over Wayne's shoulder. "Oh hell no Sheltra! Tis mah turn now!" Joel loudly exclaimed, making Wayne rear back with a startled expression. At this, Michael started snickering. "What's your prob now?" Maria quietly asked, low enough so only he could hear. '_Nothing I just think it's kind of funny that everyone here calls each other by their last names when they_ _yell._' he answered. Yukina started to silently chuckle at his response.

"Hey, I have a game we can all play later on tonight." Kyle evilly grinned. "WHAT would that be?" Wayne proclaimed while making his next move in the game without paying much attention. "I'll show ya when the time comes my man." Ryder replied, holding a hand up.

"HA!" Joel suddenly shouted, happily clapping his hands "I win! You died, Wayne!" he added. Wayne then gazed down to where he set his player down: on a picture where a zombie was eating him. "Aw fuck. I was doing alright too." he mumbled. But then Joel's smile slowly vanished when he felt the air around him became cool. He looked at Maria and Alana then went over to them. "Is there someone always fallowing you? 'cause it got pretty cold where I was at." he whispered. "Yup" Alana said "all the time." she smiled at the end of her answer. "I swore to you they're haunted." Randy quietly joked. "Speaking of that" Willow whispered; then she spoke louder "have you ever heard 'haunted' by 'Evanescence?' THAT'S one good song."

Maria pointed at the younger teen then they both did a high-five. "'Framing Hanley's version of 'lollipop' is awesome too." Maria stated "hm-hm." Randy agreed.

Alana looked around for any sign of the guys. But they weren't around. And when no one was paying attention, both her and Yukina heard a loud grunt coming from upstairs then thumping. Everybody else was either laughing loudly or hollering happily about good times the group has had in the past. So nobody heard the commotion. However, Maria and Alana rushed up the stairs to see what was up.

Both rounded the corner as Alana yelled: "I swear you guys, you're gonna give yourselves-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Maria raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her.

"AAAHHH! I'm your bitch! I'm your stupid little bitch!" Freddy howled, as Jason held him in a very tight head-lock. Voorhees sniggered beneath his mask as Michael flopped to the ground behind him. '_See? Told ya it ain't that hard_ _to_ _say._' Next, he dropped him to the floor. "What the hell are ya doing now?" Maria asked. Jason looked at the two '_oh_ _hey. Sorry, we were just screwing around that's all._' he thought. "Yeah, but a lil' too loudly-"

"Eh; it's fine. No one heard 'em." Maria interrupted Alana. "Alright then. Let's-let's all just go downstairs so no one suspects anything." Russell sighed, swinging her good arm towards the stairs.

As Michael got back up, Freddy barreled in an attempt go get away from another one of Jason's random attacks for the stairs but then he tripped on his bootlace and fell on his face. Causing a loud boom. He instantly got back up and ran down the hall some more but repeated the tripping and falling scene over and over again every two feet. '_Why don't you try tying your boots?_' Michael called as a suggestion. "Make me Myers! I can do whatever-"

Freddy was cut off when he tripped once again; and this time, down the stairs. Afraid that Krueger would cause a scene, the four raced to where Freddy once was. And began storming down the flight in an attempt to make as much noise as possible to make it look like it was just Alana and Yukina.

So there Freddy Laid, groaning and holding his head. Next, he flicked his eyes upwards only to see a group of stampeding feet coming his way. "Holy fuck you guys!" Krueger shouted. But they ignored him. Alana's foot went right through his chest as she gazed down at him giggling. When she past, Freddy tried to get out of Micheal's way; but the masked man stepped down onto his stomach, causing Freddy to make an "Oomph!" noise.

"I'm so confused! What did I do to deserve this abuse?" Freddy whined. Maria couldn't help but burst out laughing at his little rhyme. '_For creating so much Goddamn noise ya idiot!_' Jason hollered, while staring him down. "Do you think anyone?-"

Maria stopped as her and Alana paused in hesitation once they saw that the others were staring at them. "Are you gonna live?" Kyle asked. "Most likely. Why?" Alana answered. "The way you came down the stairs; good Lord, you two sounded like a herd of pissed off elephants!" Ryder stated. "Thanks!" they both sarcastically retorted. Ryder held his hands up and shrugged with closed eyes. "What can I freaking say? That's what you sounded like." He reopened his eyes with a small smile at them.

Freddy, Michael and Jason all laughed their asses off. Alana shook her head chuckling as she went back to the others and Maria watched the three men. She very slightly arched her eyebrows with a tiny, but friendly half-smile at them. They had rough times when they were alive; but now, this trio was doing great with her and Russell by their sides. Freddy was patting the floor in another fit of laughter now.

'_If only you knew; Ryder. If only you could see what I see. Hm. My parents. I'm doing awesome without 'em. If only_ _THEY_ _could see me now._' Maria snickered at the ground at the end of her thought.

"Ha ha ooh! That was great!" Freddy cackled, now rising from the floor. '_Yeah it was!_' Michael agreed. At this, Maria smiled again; her bangs hid her eyes when she lowered her head. The girls always loved hearing how happy they were. Yukina then proceeded to walk over to the couch where Kyle was laying across on. A bit of light glistened in Maria's eye as her pale, slim form made her way over to him. She sat in front of Ryder where he instantly began poking her side. From there, the two teens started a poking war.

"Alright" Joel started, as he popped open a drink and sat back down "Wayne, wanna have another round?" he asked. Sheltra smiled "Yeah! I like this thing." he replied. So then they began the second zombie town match.

Willow and Alana were laying down next to each other watching T.V. On the living room's floor. Freddy, Jason and Michael had settled down too and as Liltha skipped through the channels, she came across a discovery channel show called-'Megalodon: the monster shark lives.' However, it was very close to the ending; only about ten minutes left.

"Wouldn't it suck if something like this happened to us?" Willow remarked. "Uh, fuck yes it would. People are saying now those sharks are actually still alive." Alana replied, watching the rest of the show in amusement "God now I'm even more nervous in swimming in the ocean." she breathed.

Willow gazed at her "Who wouldn't be? Imagine looking down if you're way out there and you see that" she stretched her arms out at a scene of a meg swimming by "right below you. Shit son! Hello heart attack!"

They both giggled at the outburst. "What are you watching?" Randy asked. '_A show about megalodons._' Michael thought; which ended in Alana telling Smith for him. "Oh! Wait, I've heard of this before" Randy stated once he saw the screen and took a seat next to Willow "scary-ass stuff I hear."

"So far, it is." Willow said. But shortly, the documentary ended. "Well;" Alana cleared her throat "from now on we should watch ourselves when swimming huh?" both other kids agreed. "Basically right there they were trying to tag a huge fucking legendary animal." Willow stammered.

LATER...

"RYDER! Come on, it's dark now so get on with this game you wanna show-and-tell!" Joel hollered. "It's not show-and-tell!" Kyle protested, storming in while holding a box and turning the ceiling fan light on. He then placed the box down on the coffee table where everyone has gathered around. Willow looked at him "an Ouija board?"

Kyle nodded, adjusting his hat "That's right." he said. "Don't you know how dangerous these things are?" Liltha continued on. "Like we would let ANY-" Jason elbowed Freddy in the ribs hard. '_Quiet you fool._' Voorhees warned.

"Yukina" Willow said. Maria nudged her head as a response. "Remember when you, me and Randy messed with one of these last year? And weird shit happened?" Maria nodded "but it wasn't anything bad." she reminded, looking over at Randy. "Not that I can think about no." he shrugged. "I'm just saying." Liltha muttered.

Kyle then took the board and planchette out. "Who's playing first?"

Wayne and Randy volunteered. They all placed their fingers very lightly on the indicator next; until Sheltra gazed at Joel, who was waiting to see what would happen. But then, Conam looked up and met his stare. "What?"

"Isn't this when you start freaking out?"

Joel looked at him strangely "no! Since when do I freak out? I never have." he scoffed, trying to act like he's actually never had while thinking about the scary experiences the group has had recently. "Don't make me have a flashback..." Wayne retorted, pointing an index finger at the Porter Rican with squinted eyes.

"Alright! Ouija time." Freddy snickered, clasping his hands together. '_Don't do anything retarded Krueger._' Jason warned. "Like what?" Freddy challenged. '_OH! Let me see here-_'

'_Guys! They're starting now, pay attention!_' Michael interrupted.

Kyle was the first to ask "is there anyone here?" Freddy happily gasped as he raised his gloved hand, but then Jason rudely elbowed him in the face. Krueger held it painfully as Voorhees moved the indicator to **'yes.'**

"How many of you are there?" Wayne stated, and Michael spelled out **'three.'**

Randy went to ask something but Wayne already knew what it was. "Uh...we probably don't wanna figure out who they are; if ya think about it. We don't know how they are."

Smith agreed "OK, true."

"Eh!" Freddy protested. Alana chuckled softly at his outburst.

However, the Ouija board spelled out: **'someone that Randy knew.'**

Everyone paused and all eyes flicked to Smith. The kid scanned them all a little nervously. "So you're haunted?" Kyle smirked. This made Randy put his hands up "I have NO clue what this thing is talking about!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about son?"

Michael, Freddy, Maria, Alana and Jason all looked up to see an old woman, in her mid-sixties, with graying hair, wearing today's clothes and held a small purse staring down at Randy with tense eyes. '_Who is?-_'

"Just watch." Maria cut Myers off with amusement.

The three guys kept playing "if you knew Randy, did you know all of us?" Wayne asked.

**'Most of you.'**

"Most of us, huh?" Willow repeated. "Kay then...which of us didn't you know?" Kyle proclaimed. **'You, Willow and Joel.'**

At this, Joel reared away with a strange noise. And so Willow eyed him strangely. "How does it know our names?!" Conam hollered.

**'Lucky guess.'**

Randy started breathing heavily and began sweating a little bit; for he knew who this person was. "This unholy creature is just PURE evil!" he blabbered, shifting his eyes in all directions "I swear to God, grab a bible! Holy water! Something! The Goddamn devil's been unleashed!"

The woman's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open in disbelief while hearing this. '_Oh no..._' Jason and Michael thought as they watched the scene. "This should be good." Freddy smirked, while tipping his hat.

"It's fucking Satan! See?!" Randy cried out, when the woman advanced on him. "Satan? it's me, grandma you dumbass!" WAM! WAM!

After Randy's grandmother's outburst, she started smacking him upside the head with her purse from behind. But his friends burst out laughing at Randy's expression. "I can't BELIEVE that boy shouted this like that about meh!" she exclaimed while walking away. At this, Freddy was on the floor, Michael was sitting on the couch holding his head and Jason was leaning against a wall with his head up. All three of the ghostly friends were laughing their asses off with everybody else. Willow was wiping tears away from her eyes as Alana and Maria fallowed the ghost of Randy's grandmother to the back room.

"I've been dead for seven years and he says things like that about MOI?!" the woman beamed in a funny way while pointing at herself. She was actually a very good person when she was around, however sadly, she passed away from cancer. So her and the girls were confused as to why Randy said those things. "I'm sure he was just messing around. Maybe. Hopefully." Alana suggested. "He was. You could tell by the look in his eyes and the sarcasm in his voice." Maria debunked while crossing her arms. "Mm-hm. Well, I'm ready to move on so I just came around to say goodbye! Foolish fool." Randy's grandmother pouted.

Alana chuckled "We'll give him the message."

"Good then; and thank you! You kids be good ya hear?" the grandmother smiled. "Ha! No promises." Maria snickered. The spirit gave her the eye so Yukina's smirk vanished then she shrunk. "Ah ha ha! I'm just messing with ya! Oh but sadly now girls, I have to go. Zee light is here!" she swung her arm over to something the teens couldn't see.

"You have a happy afterlife then." Alana stated. "I will, don't you worry! Goodbye kids! Until we meet again!" Randy's grandmother called, as she entered the light. They both waved to her back as they heard her call out one last time. "Oh I see the heavenly, pearly gates! Aren't they beautiful whoo!" then with that, her and the light disappeared completely.

Maria shook her head with a smile as Alana sighed. Next, they got some drinks and went back to the others.

"Since you knew who it was, could ya tell us Smith?" Joel challenged with a sly smile. Randy sighed as if he gave up. "My...my grandmother..."

"Oh ho! I knew it! I just fucking knew it." Wayne yelled happily while leaping up a little bit. "Yeah, she was a good person." he added. "So, why'd ya say those things about her then?" Willow asked. "That's how we messed with each other, ya know, make people think we hated each other when we really didn't. After, we would laugh behind their backs." Randy explained. Liltha nodded. Then she went under a trance...now thinking about someone SHE knew.

"Are there still three of you?" Kyle asked. To which, Freddy spelled out **'uh-huh.'** Now, they were all thinking of what to ask next. Until Randy gasped. "OK! OK! Uh, Oh greatly scary Ouija board, are the ghosts of Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger still around?"

It was Myers' turn. **'Yes.'**

"They haven't moved on?"

**'No.'** Freddy answered.

"Well, where are they then?"

**'Who knows; haunting places somewhere in America.'** Jason replied as he moved the indicator.

On the inside, Maria and Alana froze. They knew most of the group knew of their secret, but they didn't know who they were being haunted by. Because they weren't ready. However, when they saw the clever way of the three of them not giving themselves away, the girls relaxed quietly.

But then, something bad happened. Wayne had a mischievous, but devilish half-smile on his face. "Whoever you are, if you knew her, do you think Freddy's kid, Kathryn Krueger is out fucking someone right now? And if so, do you think someone did her after they got away from her daddy?''

Maria and and Alana's eyes went big and wide. So did Michael and Jason's. All four of them slowly turned their attention to Freddy. His body was stiff, his breathing became heavier and angry. If his eyes could turn black from his anger they would of as he stared at Sheltra.

"Ew God Wayne, what kind of fucking question is that? Show some respect man!" Willow scoffed. Wayne chuckled "what? I was only picking."

"Yeah but you never know!...guys? What are you looking at?" Kyle asked. Both Maria and Alana glanced back at the rest of their friends. But before anybody could say anything, Freddy kicked the table as hard as he could. It went flying across the room as the Ouija board soared into the air. "Holy fucking shit!" Randy cried out in surprise; as the others screamed.

"Freddy!" Alana shouted, but no one heard her. "YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Krueger roared "how dare you talk about MY daughter that way! Goddamn prick!" he howled some more while Jason pushed him back. "I'm sure this ghost is harmless." Alana stated, trying to calm everyone down with hands raised. "HARMLESS?!" both Freddy and Randy questioned together. "Not anymore I ain't!" Krueger howled again; so now Michael stood between them and the kids. "Can we put this thing away now?!" Willow wailed, now shaking in fear. "Good plan." Kyle shuddered. Now him and Randy hurried to put the pieces of broken board and indicator back into the box. Next, they threw it into the fire which burned in the fireplace.

'_Krueger, calm down!_' Jason grunted, struggling to hold Freddy still. "Wait till I see ya in your dreams asshole! You're gonna regret you even lived!" Michael kept his eyes on them in case anything went wrong. Maria had a hand on her forehead while staring at the floor as Alana looked on at Wayne in disgust. "I told ya this was a bad idea!" Liltha squeaked, while hiding behind the couch and letting her eyes travel around the room. "Fucking moron! You know that kind of shit can anger whatever is here." Kyle groaned while adjusting his hat and Joel fixing the table. "That was extreme man..." Joel trembled. He watched as the Ouija board burned in the flames.

"Mother fucking ass wipe!" Freddy went on "if he EVER!-"

'_HEY!_' Jason roar-thought, while at the same time taking out his machete and stabbing it into the wall right next to Krueger's head. Freddy stopped his fit of extreme rage and his breath became ragged. Him and Voorhees stared into each others' eyes. Freddy might have been hell-bent on revenge when he was alive; but things are different now. However, hearing someone talking about his one and only kid like that made him really, really pissed off.

Wayne then threw his hands up. "OK I'm sorry!" he hollered out. Everyone in the room glanced at him to see he was pretty freaked out. "I'm sorry!" Sheltra went on "I should of never said that! I'm fucking stupid. I won't ever ask something that fucked up again I swear! Whoever you are; never again for as long as I live! I promise you..."

Jason looked back at Freddy. He was still shooting the deadliest glare Voorhees had ever seen him give. He slowly and cautiously let Freddy go and Krueger stood there angrily. "I need some air..." he grumbled as Jason placed one hand on his back and stretched the other one out but lower to the ground ahead of him. '_I know._' Jason thought. "I take his word for it. But so help me God..." Freddy went on while Jason took his time in pushing him to the front door. '_We get it; we understand ya, but you heard what the kid said. He won't do it again._' Jason replied as they both went outside.

Randy let his breath out. "That was...trippy." Joel stammered but a little traumatized. '_I'm sorry to say but; that was_ _pretty fucking stupid for Wayne to ask._' Michael thought while rubbing the back of his neck. Alana shrugged "can't agree with you more, bud." she quietly said.

That night, Freddy had calmed down and almost completely got over the event; but he sat away from everyone else for he wanted space. So, he pouted with arms crossed and his hat hid his eyes. As for the rest of the group, they were piled on Kyle's bigger sofa, watching a movie called 'the grudge.' but by the time the movie was almost over, they had all fallen asleep. They slept in both ways: next to and over each other. Since they were all on the same sofa.

And, in this case, the group was having the same dream.

Randy shifted his eyes around at the abandoned-looking, deserted ghost town "Guys um...w-where the hell are we?" he asked. Willow shrugged "I don't know but, are we all having the same dream?!"

"Looks it to me." Kyle said, brushing some dust off his shoulder after tripping and falling over a rock. Joel looked around too thinking of an answer. Until finally his mouth formed an O shape "oh my God! I know where we are!" he shouted. "Where would that be Conam?" Maria asked. "We're in zombie town! That board game me and Wayne played earlier!"

"You serious man?" Wayne smiled "and you kept dying!" Joel finished with a laugh. "No way! We're not in a zombie town. I highly doubt you this time Joel." Willow scoffed. "Then explain the scenery!" Conam exclaimed as he spread his arms out to the sides. "So you're saying we've all been sucked into a board game through this dream of ours?!" Randy shouted "pretty much!" Alana sighed. '_What else are we gonna go through?_' she thought.

"Where did THEY come from then?!" Smith hollered, swinging his arm out ahead. Everybody looked to see what he meant and Willow gasped in terror, the other guys' eyes grew huge, Maria turned away then Alana put her face in her hand muttering "oh no."

Freddy, Michael and Jason stood next to each other not too far down the dirt road from them. There, Myers simply gave them a friendly wave. "Are those the ghosts that fallow you?" Joel whispered after he went up to Maria. "What? No, they're somebody else." she lied, in order to keep their identity safe. Yukina then told the others who knew about their ghost sight the same thing. '_Thank God this is a dream._' she thought afterward.

"Please don't kill us!" Willow cried, as the three began walking towards them. "Chill girl! We're not going to hurt you. Promise." Freddy gave her a warm smile as he traced an X over his heart. "Um...you sure?" Liltha stammered, eying his claws. "Yeah! It's fine." Krueger assured.

It didn't take long for them to gain the other kids' trust, but Freddy couldn't help but cast murderous glares over at Wayne when he wasn't looking. "Alright, so what do we do now?" Randy pointed out.

As if on cue, the whole group heard moaning. Everybody turned around to see four zombies rounding a corner and coming their way. So then Michael took out his butcher knife as defense. However, Jason put a hand down on his arm '_hold up Myers; that thing probably won't do much damage._' he thought. '_Oh, and yours will?_' Michael challenged. '_'Course it freaking will!_' Jason proudly replied, unsheathing his weapon. Next, he walked over to the zombies and started hacking them into pieces. Blood and guts splattered everywhere but in the end, they were on the ground no longer moving. '_See?_' he stated, turning back to the others '_no problem here._'

However, right after he said this, what appeared to be forty more came into view. "Look out Voorhees!" Maria hollered. Jason whirled back around and spotted them all. '_Ah shit! Maybe we're not in the best of luck now!_' he stammered, while speed-walking back to the group. "We need to find some weapons!" Wayne exclaimed. "Where are they? You two know this game!" Randy reminded.

"Scatter! That's what we needed to do!" Joel yelled "You sure about that?" Alana asked, eying him suspiciously. "Yeah, trust me the weapons are in different places." Conam replied. With that, everybody ran in different directions at the least Freddy expected it. "Hey!" he hollered "Where are ya all going?!"

'_Haven't you been paying attention the last six minutes?_' Michael thought as he stormed past Krueger. '_We're looking_ _for other weapons!_' Jason exclaimed.

Freddy watched the two of them take off as well. "Fine! Leave me here then!" he hollered, throwing his hands up into the air. Next, he heard groaning behind him so Freddy whirled around and gasped. A zombie was right in his face.

"...You are one ugly, mother-"

He cut himself off instantly as Krueger used his gloves to cut the zombies head off. Then its arms, finally, its legs. After a few moments of twitching, the remains of the zombie stopped moving.

Freddy loudly sighed and looked about to see more zombies. Now not wanting to be alone, he took off in search for the others.

"Would this work?" Maria asked Joel, handing him a shot gun. "This will work PERFECTLY mah peep!" Joel smiled. He loaded the gun and started firing at the undead coming their way. Maria dove into the bag she found and pulled out a good-sized hand gun. Just as Joel did, she loaded the thing and began firing away. "Hey guys! Over here!" Randy hollered from across the road and a few buildings down. The two friends rushed over back to the group after a half-an-hour of searching-thanks to the fact that Wayne and Joel knew where all the weapons were-and they barricaded themselves up in a diner place.

'_Well isn't this just fucking great._' Jason huffed as he watched the zombies that were close by already trying to get in. he raised his machete; preparing himself for a fight. "Get your asses ready guys! It's gonna get loud in here!" Joel yelled while they all got ready to aim and shoot.

But when they were about to open fire, they heard Willow's cheerful voice as she popped up from behind a counter holding something. "Hey! Hey guys, there's a grenade in here!"

"NNOO!" everybody else hollered, including Michael and Jason who thought it as they all looked at her. Some even reach their hands out at her. Liltha leaned back after their answer. She then gazed at the bomb in her hand and shrugged. "Wait! That could work." Randy stated. Willow gave him the Grenade "Conam! What about this?"

"Just pull the pin and throw it!" Joel answered as they all began firing. "But we have to move further back because the explosion's gonna be big!" he added. "Yup. That's right." Wayne agreed. "Kay then, let's go." Alana proclaimed. So everybody hurried to the back of the diner as much as they could. Smith then pulled the pin and threw it out the shattered window that a zombie broke in its attempt to get in.

"Goddamn son of a bitch! How could just of left me out here?" Freddy growled, as he jiggled another doorknob that was locked and wouldn't budge. "This game is confusing as ever to moi! Fuck man I insist on getting in!" he yelled at nothing in particular. Next, he slit a zombie's throat. Its blood spewed like a waterfall while it dropped to the ground. He eyed the body afterward "Hm. This is actually letting my anger come out after what Sheltra said. I should be better after this...where the fuck is everyone though?"

Suddenly, Krueger heard a very loud explosion from a distance. When he looked up, undead body parts were soaring in every direction through the air. He watched as they plopped back down to earth. "There they are." he smirked while making his way over to the location.

"MY EARS!" Alana shouted while covering them. '_I told ya to cover 'em fool!_' Jason retorted. "Shush you!" Russell replied, pointing a finger '_I warned ya didn't I?_' Voorhees stated with lazy eyes and while the others laughed hysterically at her outburst.

Then they all heard the thump of something hitting the floor. And then spotted a zombie head rolling by. All eyes laid on Myers, who's knife was now dripping with blood. '_What? We missed one!_' he thought while smiling beneath his mask. Maria chuckled "Thank The Lord zombies ain't real." she breathed. "Now that there's a huge gaping hole in the front of this place, we should go somewhere else ya know?" Wayne stated. The group got up while clutching their guns and stuff tightly to themselves as they made their way out of the diner.

"Where the hell did Krueger go?" Alana asked. "I don't know, he disappeared a while ago." Joel replied. "God! I don't know if he's fucking sharp or slow!" Russell grunted as she walked ahead of everyone. "Wait, why do you care?" Kyle questioned with squinted eyes.

Alana went quiet for a moment while Maria was giving her a look like "say something quick!"

"Uh...more people, more defense?"

Kyle nodded "That's true."

Soon they came across a small playground next to what looked like a schoolhouse. It was deserted like everything else, plus there was a fence behind it. Also, everyone could hear lots of moaning from behind it. "Someone should stand on the slide or whatever and check on how many are there." Willow suggested. "I'll go!" Kyle volunteered, already making his way over and climbing on top of the slide.

After a couple of moments, he jumped back down with slouched arms, tucked in lips and distressed-looking eyes. "Are we all good? Can we take out the ones there?" Randy asked. "No." Ryder answered. "Goddamn! Don't leave us hanging! How many are there?" Maria exclaimed "Lots." her friend replied.

And he was right. The street behind that fence was infested with the undead. The group scurried as quietly as they could to a nearby bush and peered out to see what Kyle meant. "Oh. Jeez, we're not alright." Willow muttered.

So the friends silently ventured over to a deserted market and made their way inside. After closing the doors, something in Jason's pocket rang. Confused, he took it out and discovered it was a cell phone. He raised an eyebrow but then slowly shook his head once he saw who was calling. Even Michael was looking at him strangely '_since when did ya have a phone?_' he thought.

Jason shrugged. '_Hold on, it's Freddy._' he announced and as surprising as it was, Voorhees answered the call. It wasn't hard on how to use a cell one should know.

'_Yeah what? Krueger, where the fuck are ya?_'

"I should be asking you the same fucking thing! I'm by myself; killing off these motherfuckers! Heard an explosion, went to investigate only to find the remains of a diner and still NO ONE'S here! Where you at now?! I'm still outside!-" Freddy ranted on as he walked around the many bodies of zombies he killed. But he stopped when he turned around too quickly, hit his forehead off of a wooden beam and fell to the ground.

Jason was holding the cell phone away from his ear as he eyed it. '_What's going on?_' Michael asked, walking up to his older friend. '_He's hollering about not being able to find us. And I think he just knocked himself out._' Jason answered. "No, no! I'm still conscious! Tell me where you are though." Freddy stated as he got back up.

Voorhees then told him where they are. '_We'll stay put. 'cause we can't go any where right now since it's the only_ _reasonable shelter we have._' he thought. "Alright, I'll be there soon." Krueger replied. Next, they both hung up.

"I know it's just a game but, it makes me wonder what happened here." Willow quietly said to herself, as she looked out a market window in an angle where she couldn't be seen from outside. A shadow then loomed over her. Liltha looked behind then up to see Michael staring down at her. It was as if she shrunk while Willow frantically thought of something to say. "Um...hi?..." she squeaked.

The small teen looked at his bloodied knife; which was tucked away into his pocket. Myers then slowly reached a hand out, trying his best not to scare her. However, Willow flinched so he stopped. Tilted his head, and slowly pulled his hand away. Since he couldn't talk, he couldn't say anything to her. Micheal's gaze shifted to the floor at both the thought and her reaction until Wayne spoke up. "Maybe uh...h-he wants ya to get away from the window. Am I right?" Sheltra nervously glanced at Myers.

But Willow slightly nodded so Michael got out of the way so she could shuffle by.

"What the fuck is taking Freddy so long?!" Alana hollered out. But right as she yelled this, zombies were breaking in from the sides and through the windows of the store. They all screamed out once they were huddled back together while some of the guys began shooting away in the different directions. Blood, guts and brain matter splattered all over the walls, zombies dropped dead; but they still kept coming. "OK, can we stop shooting at each other please?" Kyle scoffed. "Well fucking excuse me!" some of the others joked.

"We need to get outta here! NOW!" Joel roared over the noise. "~FINALLY I'm inside and reunited with all the other guys!~" Freddy happily sang right after, coming in from the back door and putting his arms over Michael and Jason's shoulders. "Quick! Back outside!" Randy yelled "say what?!" Krueger shouted in disbelief. And with that, everybody was running out the front door.

'_Just stay with us this time, will ya Krueger?_' Jason retorted. Freddy sighed with a shake of his head while holding onto his hat with one hand. "Aw! Kids..." he mumbled. Since he was the oldest one in the group.

"Why'd ya say that for? How old are you?" Kyle stated, looking back at Krueger. Freddy slowed his pace a little "what year is it again?"

"It's 2013 you moron!" Maria shouted. They were slow, but zombies were chasing them at a distance now. "That's right" Freddy smiled "I'm seventy-one." then, a huge frown appeared on his face "Goddamn! I'm getting too old for this shit!" he bellowed.

"There's the exit. We won guys! Yeah!" Wayne laughed as they made there way towards out of the town. The end of the game. But, right as they left it, Joel turned around and stopped. "You will not haunt my dreams!..." he hollered at the zombies with determined eyes and a hand over his heart. "We're already in a dream you fool! And about to leave it. Now come on!" Randy exclaimed, yanking Conam by the collar of his shirt and yanking him back to the others. That's when they were out of the town.

The zombies stopped their chase and watched them go. Seeing that it was pointless in going on, they turned back around and ventured deeper back into the game's town and into hiding once again.

The whole little woke up startled. They all looked around to see they were in Kyle's living room. So it was only a dream. Randy picked up the zombie town game from his spot where he now laid on the floor after falling off. "We survived this huh?" he yawned, looking it over. "Yup." Wayne replied "And was it just me, or did anyone else see Jason, Freddy and Michael with us?"

"I saw 'em too!" Willow exclaimed, raising her hand "Yukina, did you?" Maria nodded with a yawn at her question. "Same." Alana stretched "Fuck, what time is it?"

'_10:15 in the morning._' Jason read the clock.

"Damn, my mom's probably having a heart attack right now. But I don't wanna move!" Randy whined. "Just call your parents and tell them you fell asleep here. They know you're here, right?" Joel asked. Smith nodded.

"See! No prob then."

Kyle closed his eyes while Michael rubbed his. "I'm Really glad zombies don't exist. And that a zombie apocalypse can't happen. You know what would suck ass more? Fast moving ones." he said as Michael nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that would suck dick." Freddy mumbled.

Then Kyle got up. "So! What do ya wanna do today?" he asked, looking at his posse. "Anything bro, anything. But no zombies involved please!" Maria exclaimed. The others definitely agreed to this. And Kyle laughed.

**A/N: Sorry! I didn't know how to end this one, but it was fun to make! And for those who have played zombie town before, no flames please if I didn't get on how to play it right wrong! I've never played it before and I found this game online. So I thought this would be the one.**

**But anyway, the credit is kakashishot's. Until next time on Fools Forever! :)**

**-Evilangel**


	10. Willow's bad day

May 18, 2013.

The weather outside was getting much warmer, school was almost over for everyone, and Alana's arm was perfectly healed. It has been a couple of months since their bizarre zombie dream incident. The snow was finally all gone; which was a relief for everybody. For now anyone could go swimming in the ocean or wherever without freezing their asses off.

"Aw, yeah, don't I love hot weather!" Joel happily sighed as he relaxed back into the beach chair, since him and the others were hanging out in Alana's backyard. "Yeah buddy. I mean, who likes the cold?" Randy stated "I don't really care for it." Wayne shrugged.

"HHOO! I have to go!" a shirtless Freddy hollered, as him and Jason both rushed for the door to the bathroom. "No! I go first!" Krueger shouted '_hell no bitch! I'm about to burst!_' Voorhees exclaimed.

Once they were right at the door, both men brought out their blades and fought with them, creating a metal noise like as if they were sword fighting. "Ha ha, ectoplasm!" Maria snickered while she walked outside from the house as they ran inside. "Hush child!" Freddy retorted at her.

'_Do they have to fight over everything?_' Michael thought after watching the scene. "Apparently." Alana quietly replied. Next, Carrie appeared in the sliding glass door "Alana! Me and your dad are going to town for a while, do ya need anything?" she called.

Russell then asked the others to which they said no. "We're all good!" she answered with a thumb up. "OK! Bye then!"

"Later!"

With that, her parents left. But soon after, Freddy came back out "much better."

However, Jason came bursting back outside and kicked Freddy in the ass, which send him soaring through the air and into some bushes. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR HOCKEY PUCK?!" he screamed. '_For taking so_ _Goddamn_ _long in the bathroom!_' Jason proclaimed. "You got in, didn't ya?!"

'_Yes but-_'

"But nothing! Quit your PMsing!"

Michael placed his hand down on the picnic table. '_You guys, seriously?_' from his thought, the two went quiet. Willow meanwhile, was sitting a distance away from everyone with her head lowered and shockingly quiet. Myers noticed this and tilted his head. He then gently elbowed Maria in the stomach. She looked down at him and he pointed in Liltha's direction. "Eh Willow! You alright there?" Yukina called after she gazed over at her. The rest of the group looked on with her. Willow's head then snapped up with a surprised looked on her face "what?"

"You OK?" Kyle repeated for Maria. Next, Willow settled back down while looking away from everyone again. "Yeah I'm fine I was just...just...i-in a...trance..." she murmured. "Do ya need anything?" Kyle asked again "no, I'm good."

For some odd reason, Jason felt like he didn't believe this. He knew the girl all too well; even though she didn't know. She was always a loud, hyper, fun-loving kid. This was not normal at all. He kept his eyes on her for a minute more or so before turning away.

"~Hey, hey! The cats are out! Oh my God do we have to go through this again?!~" Freddy shout-sand right over Micheal's head, who cringed from the outburst while Krueger pointed at the two felines. Myers then glared up at him. "Snowfall! Peanut! Get back inside!" Alana beamed, as she walked towards them. "Nah, it's fine for this one time...I guess. There's enough of us here to make sure they don't go into the woods again." Maria sighed. The two cats hopped up onto the table where Randy and Kyle started petting them.

"We can do that. Watch over them while they're out here with us." Joel smiled as Wayne walked over to Willow. Sheltra knelt down next to her, and she glanced at him. "Are you sure you're OK?" he softly asked.

Liltha looked away again. "I just don't feel the greatest...I think a headache is coming on." she lied.

"Want a drink or Tylenol?"

She shook her head. "Why don't you come back over with us so we can keep an eye on ya if you get thirsty?" Wayne suggested. But Willow just shrugged. Just when he was about to get up, Liltha took his wrist. He stopped his movement. "Wayne...don't you remember? Don't you remember what day it is?..." she whimpered with small tears in her eyes.

It took him a minute to recall; but then reality punched him in the face. "Oh! Yeah, that..." he replied, now looking down as well. Right as they were talking, Michael rushed to stop Snowfall from taking off. But then he realized the small animal scurried over to Willow. She put her front paws up on Liltha's knees and meowed that sweet, innocent meow both her and Peanut have with huge eyes. Then, she hopped up onto Willow's lap to comfort her. The teen smiled as she pat the fur ball while she curled up to lay down. Snowfall sensed that Willow was extremely sad...for a reason. And that reason was something that everyone in Alana's back yard knew all too well. A reason they wished never happened and something they wanted to forget.

Once Snowfall was all comfortable, she lowered her head and purred softly. "I'll leave you two alone." Wayne whispered while hugging by wrapping his arms around her neck. As he began to leave, Willow called his name again. "Sheltra?"

He turned back around.

"Why are cats SO adorable from behind?" she asked. Wayne looked from her then to Snowfall and smiled. "That's just they way they are Liltha." he replied warmly. Then, he continued his way over to the others. '_Reason?_' Michael thought confusingly. But then, his eyes grew big once he realized what was up. '_Oh...that..._'

"Goddamn it Myers, I demand an explanation of what's going on." Freddy growled once he came back over. Michael looked at him strangely '_why are you being such a bitchy bastard all of a sudden?_' he protested. "I just wanna!-"

'_Well if ya listen, Wayne's gonna say what's wrong!_' Jason scoffed. "So, what's happening?" Joel asked. Wayne sighed "Guys, it's...it's that day again. The eighteenth." They all went quiet until Randy shrugged. "So?-" but then Kyle lightly punched him in the shoulder. They both looked at each other until Ryder nudged his head slowly. Randy looked over at Willow. "Oh. Right. That..."

"OK, OK, none of us is going to talk about it. We don't want her to get even more upset than she already is." Alana quietly proclaimed. But Freddy sighed as he tipped his hat up "a horrible day? Yeah it is." he murmured to himself. He then put his hands on his hips while Krueger looked up at the few puffy clouds that were in the sky.

Peanut was busy eating grass next to Carrie's garden. But then she looked up after licking her lips, flicked an ear in one direction, then ran over to Willow and Snowfall to join the cuddle moment.

An hour or so later, they all went back inside since it began raining. Peanut and Snowfall were laid back in their cat bed, while the group watched T.V. Or did what ever they wanted to do. Willow had passed out in the lazy boy; where Jason watched her with remorse.

"Jason! Enough of your constant staring!" Freddy shouted, as he ran over and tackled Voorhees to the floor. '_Goddamn! You make me sound like a pedophile!_' he snarled, shoving Krueger off of him. "Don't you think that maybe she feels a tad bit uncomfortable?"

'_I just feel bad for her._'

'_God Freddy, show some emotion for once._' Michael sighed, as he draped over the couch to watch whatever was on the T.V.'s screen. "I DO show emotion!" Freddy snapped. '_Besides anger and fear you idiot!_' Alana laughed at Myers' remark.

Then, Kyle walked up to Maria in the kitchen. "Yukina, I don't know about you but, don't you hear like thumping and the sounds of someone falling?" Ryder asked. Maria's mind scrambled to make up a lie "uh it's probably the house settling or something." she answered. "I thought that happens at night."

"Sometimes it happens here during the daytime." Maria replied with a shrug of the shoulders. Kyle nodded as he went to drab something to eat. Meanwhile, Maria was giving Freddy an intense look. '_Krueger, I'm gonna kick your_ _ass._' she thought.

Freddy then walked over to Michael "hey son, move your ass over and make room." he demanded. The two then locked eyes, Freddy's were a few darker shades of blue. '_Oh hell no! Your ass is on the floor!_' Myers protested. He then kicked in Krueger's shins before Freddy could even react and he fell with a thud. "...Is-is there's someone in the basement?" Randy asked while he looked around at the others. "Alana! Are your parents home?" Joel called. "No! Something must of fell down there." she replied from upstairs.

Willow stirred awake and sleepily looked around. "What's happening?" she yawned while she stretched. "We just hear a lot of thumping around and stuff." Randy answered. Liltha nodded as she got up. When she looked at the clock, it was 6: 30 P.M.

She shuffled into the computer room where Maria, Alana and Joel were at. "Hey you guys?..."

"Yeah what's up Hun?" Joel said as the trio turned to looked at her. "Is it OK if I go home? It's not anything because of here it's just I need to go visit-"

Alana smiled softly and sadly. "We understand Willow." she replied quietly. Russell and Conam then strolled over to her and gave her a group hug. Then, Maria joined them. Afterward, she lightly tapped Liltha on her shoulder "you want some of us to go with ya?" she asked.

Willow slightly shook her head. "It's fine...I'll be OK. I hope. But thanks though." Maria then nodded in understanding. When the youngest of the group began walking through the living room to the front door, everybody else was calling for her to take it easy and their goodbyes for now. She waved back at them but before she opened the door, Wayne lightly took her by the hand and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Everything went quiet as Sheltra started rubbing her back. Normally, Willow would be screaming in her head happily: '_yes! Yes! YES!_' but today was different. She buried her face into his chest as he looked through the door's windows. Finally, they slowly let go of each other, Liltha smiled at her gang of buddies, then headed out the door.

"...Poor kid." Freddy sighed while looking down. Jason nodded. '_Yeah..._' Michael let his thought trail off.

Myers felt like him and the teen had a thing in common. Over the months that had gone by since their last episode, he knew it was pointless but Michael tried and tried talking to Liltha. Even though she couldn't see or hear him. He tried using his voice; strained to. But it was as if his vocal cords never existed. When he finally gave up after many failed attempts, he finally thought it.

'_I hope we can become friends one day...so I can be there for you like the other kids are when this day comes. But I don't want you to be scared of me...'_

He knew she wasn't alone. Michael knew how she felt. And it was a very depressing feeling.

'_...I'm so sorry Willow..._'

Liltha walked down the streets with her hood up, hands in her sweatshirt pockets and eyes down. The rain lit up, but it didn't completely stop. Traffic drove by like everyday as people walked past and with her. When she got home, it was pretty dark out. She open the door to her kitchen and spotted her mom wiping tears away from her eyes. "Oh hey honey." she sniffled. Willow just watched her for a few moments. Then finally, she quietly responded.

"Hey."

Ms. Liltha straightened herself from leaning over the kitchen sink. "Glad you got home safely." she sighed. Willow nodded. "Did you already?-" her mom stopped her with a nod from her head. "I did."

"I didn't yet. But I'm about to." her daughter said. "O-OK then...be super careful out there alright?" Ms. Liltha responded. Willow gave her a sad half-smile. Then, the teen went over to her only parent and they hugged, where Ms. Liltha started crying again.

Ten minutes later, Willow scurried up to her room, grabbed a few dollars from her stash, and was out on the road again; strolling to a flower shop. There, Liltha purchased a cascade of flowers that held roses, tulips, violets, sunflowers, daisies and other flowers. Next, Willow began her journey to a place she hated to go. Well, at least the rain finally stopped.

"I really feel bad for Willow." Alana muttered, as her, Freddy, Michael and Maria ate cal-zones that Russell's parents brought home for dinner. Meanwhile, the couple were eating in the kitchen talking about going over to Willow's place to give them their apologies. The others went home, so now they were watching T.V. While they ate.

"Well no shit! Who doesn't? A heartless bastard if one didn't ya know." Freddy exclaimed. '_Krueger, could ya be any_ _louder?_' Michael scoffed "eh, I'm just stating my opinion." Freddy shrugged. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Jason? I haven't seen him since Willow left." Maria pointed out while raising an eyebrow and licking her lips.

Alana shook her head no. "Nope. Haven't seen him in a while either." she stated. "Fuck, we lost Voorhees? Damn. I think we should get him a leash." Freddy grumbled. "YOU need a fucking leash fool!" Maria exclaimed with an arm extended.

Then, the three of them got up and looked around. "Jason?!" Krueger yelled, but got no answer. '_I think I_ _know...where he might be._' Michael quietly thought; to which, got everyone looking at him. "And where would that be?" Alana asked.

Myers slightly raised his eyes to his companions. '_Will-_'

"Oh Goddamn him!" Freddy howled, interrupting Michael. "Hey, hey, hey. Chill yourself. He probably left to go comfort her." Maria stated. "Yeah, and what if something happens?" Freddy pointed out. "LIKE WHAT?" Alana challenged. "Anything! He's a ghost remember?" Krueger proclaimed.

Back outside, Micheal's guess was right. Jason stood hovered over Willow as she sat in front of a grave; surrounded by other headstones.

She placed the flowers as neatly as she could up against the stone, to where Willow saw the spot her mom placed her flowers earlier while whispering the words: "hey big sis."

Jason knelt down beside her so he could read Willow's older sister's mark better. Which said:

**R.I.P.**

**Here lies Daniel Liltha. Born: February 23, 1995. Laid to rest on: May 18, 2010.**

**Great sister, daughter and friend. Sleep in heavenly peace.**

Yes, Willow had an older sister. Alana, Joel and the others all knew her. She was best friends with everybody like they are now. They had a lot of great and funny times with Daniel. Even Michael, Freddy and Jason knew her; again, even though she didn't know it. She went to school with them, was part of the posse and everything. However, one awful day, Daniel went on a boat ride with a couple of other guys she knew out on the ocean...they were having a good time and all, but suddenly, one of those guys lost control of their ride, and crashed into another boat. Her and the driver died, the third kid suffered serious wounds. Like the other people on the other boat had. However, him and those people survived.

But Willow doesn't know where he is now.

The posse and many, many other people went to Daniel's funereal. To be there for what's left of the Liltha family.

"I'll see you again one day up there." Willow told her sister as her voice cracked, and while she looked up at the star-infested black sky. Jason quietly stared at the grave for another moment, before gazing up at the stars as well. Life is a precious thing, no matter how small something was. And one has to enjoy every moment of it. Every soul is special. And different.

The thing Jason has been hearing teenagers say everywhere now; yolo-you only live once. Which was true. Nothing is immortal. Nothing at all. So that's why people need to stop complaining about how their lives are today, and measure how good the years were. To hold their glasses up at parties cheering and celebrating, or to cry on someone's shoulder. Scare and be scared. Live, love and laugh with the ones you cherish. Respect animals, for their lives are just as important.

Voorhees carefully wrapped his arms around Willow when he heard her begin to sob. Liltha paused though, once she felt something embrace her. But she let the presence stay for she knew whoever it was is there to comfort her.

And Jason knew that him, Michael and Krueger will be with these kids until the very end. Years from now, when Maria, Alana, Peanut, Snowfall and everybody else in the group pass away, the three will still be with them. No matter where they go. They had been through so much together that it's unimaginable. The posse has come this far, and still press on. This tells one of how close everyone is with each other. They weren't just friends, they considered each other family.

However, something wondered in Jason's mind. Sometimes, whenever he sees this small child before him, he gets a strange, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. And it made him wonder...

Was he falling in love with her?

Could he be? Voorhees wasn't the romantic type though. But better yet, was everyone falling for each other?

Willow had a huge crush on Wayne, which she hoped he loved her back, Alana confessed that she thought Joel was hot one day, though Freddy sometimes show signs of emotion towards her. Maria and Kyle mess with each other a lot; and sometimes they gaze at each other when the other is looking away like "hm. Maybe one day..."

Though Michael acted like Maria belonged to him and him only when Yukina didn't notice. Or isn't around. Lord only knows what Randy thought about the girls. And Joel is very affectionate with all three of them.

Jason wasn't sure what to think.

"I have to go now Dani..." He heard Willow say, which snapped him out of his thoughts. Voorhees rose with her and when after the teen said "bye" to her deceased relative, she began walking back for the road. Jason glanced back down and frowned from behind his mask at the headstone.'_This really sucks. I hate it when this day comes._' he thought glumly. Next, he went to catch up with Willow to make sure she gets home OK.

_"Judith, could you take your brother trick-or-treating?"_

_"Why do I always have to do it?" Micheal's older sister whined. "Because I said so! I'm busy with your baby sister!" Mrs. Myers exclaimed. Younger Michael walked into the kitchen and ruffled his younger sibling's hair, which she laughed at._

_"You know she's not gonna." he pointed out as Judith stormed up the stairs. His mother groaned and put her head in her hands. "I know." Michael smiled "It's OK! I can go by myself." Mrs. Myers then glanced at him. "Sweetie, I don't want ya going out there by yourself. You're too young." she protested._

_"Mom, I'll be fine." Michael assured. But then, Laurie yelled out "Mi-Mich-Mikey!" in her little baby voice._

_Their mom sighed and chuckled. "Well someone says no. hold on a minute, I'll get ready and I'll take both of ya. Alright?" Michael thought for a minute and then nodded. When Mrs. Myers walked over to the closet in their living room, five-year-old-Mike went over to Laurie and helped her finish the rest of her dinner._

_"It's fine sis. Mommy's taking us out in a minute. We're gonna have a lot of fun!" he said, making Laurie laugh again as she clapped her hands excitedly..._

"HEY! Myers! Are ya still with us?!" Freddy screeched, causing the memory of when Michael used to live in Illinois, when everything was alright, to fade away.

But he continued to stare at the floor as Krueger, Russell and Yukina tried to get his attention. "Hello?" Alana cried, waving a hand in front of his face. At this point, Colin and Carrie were in bed. "Hey." Maria beamed as she crouched in front of Michael and snapped her fingers once. Finally, he snapped out of his thousand-yard-stare, blinked a couple of times and rubbed the side of his head while looking at everyone.

"Are you fine boy?" Freddy asked. Even Peanut and Snowfall were sitting on either side of him. "We've been trying to get your attention for fifteen minutes now!" Krueger added. However, instead of answering, Michael quickly wrapped his arms around a startled Maria, who froze from the move wide-eyed. He rested his head against her shoulder and whimpered a few times. "Whoa, what the fuck?" Freddy murmured. "Shut it will ya?" Alana hissed.

Yukina slowly embraced back. For she was unsure on what to do. Michael slumped, making her eye him from their position. '_What's wrong?_' she wondered in her head.

Next, they parted but looked at each other. "Are you OK?" Maria asked with worry. Myers slightly shook his head '_I_ _just-I don't know..._' he covered his face with his hands; causing the others to look on with more confusion. But when Maria saw Freddy with the T.V. Remote, she became sinister-looking. Her features darkened as a huge frown appeared on her face while turning to him, which made Freddy watch in fear. "Hell NO Krueger! I ain't watching another one of those freakish shows you constantly put on!" she shouted.

"But it's my!-AUGH!"

Freddy was cut off when Maria tackled him. Now, they were once again wrestling for the remote while yelling at each other. "So...what's going on with ya?" Alana quietly asked, taking a seat next to Myers as the cats moved away. '_I was thinking about my old family. My mom and little sister mostly. Can't help but see something in common_ _with Willow you know?_' he thought as an answer.

Alana nodded. They all knew that Michael, Freddy and Jason's lives and deaths happened before any of the kids' births, but certain memories can still cause a burden; even in the afterlife. "Um-are you gonna make it through or?..."

'_I should be fine. But thanks._'

Then Jason appeared. '_What's up every!-Krueger? Maria?_' he thought questioningly, watching them having a fighting match. He looked at the two on the couch "don't ask. Just don't." Alana chuckled, waving the situation away. '_Where've you been?_' Michael asked. '_Oh, making sure Willow got home safely which she did._' Voorhees replied.

He sat down with his two friends. Minutes later, Maria won the fight for the remote. "Alright! OK! You can have it!" Freddy cried while cringing. But when he looked up at her, Yukina was yawning. "Actually, you know what? I really want a nice long night of sleep for once-yes, fool. I know Imma night person, but just this one time." she stated as she pointed the remote at Freddy, who went to open his mouth to say something.

"Yeah I agree. I'm pretty tired too." Alana announced. Michael thought '_me too._'

'_So it's official'_ Jason began '_let's all get a good night's sleep._' he finished while standing up. "Yup." Freddy stated after he hopped to his feet.

With the chosen decision agreed upon, Maria and Alana locked all of the doors and windows up, turned off all the lights and television off, then, the five ventured upstairs; with Snowfall and Peanut racing by them to get into their owners' beds before they did.

The guys reached the entrance to the attic. Once everyone said "Goodnight" to each other, they went up into their lair, the girls closed their bedroom doors and all went to sleep.


	11. UFO occurrence

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Freddy screamed as he slashed his claws back and forth viciously across Jason's chest. His blood streamed down his tattered shirt. Alana then came rushing in "what the fuck's going on now?!" she demanded.

"OK, this is what happened" Krueger started, suddenly ending his fit and turning to the teen with hands raised. "Last night, somehow I past out on the floor, but then this fool fell out of his bed and landed right on top of me!"

Right as he was saying this, Maria walked in. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard "fell right on top of me." she turned her head to the side and stared at Freddy from the corner of her eye in concern. The dream invader's mouth gaped open. "Not like that Yukina!"

'_So you have to tear me up? I got off ya right after; didn't I?_' Voorhees confronted. Freddy took a moment to think before answering a lot more quieter this time while shrugging. "Well, yeah but..."

'_Did I hear what I think I heard?_' a confused and slightly frightened Michael thought, appearing in thin air. "Yup." Maria nodded. "It. Wasn't. Like. That!" Freddy complained while stomping a foot down. '_Chill bro, we're just messing_ _with you! We're all human ya know._' Jason exclaimed.

Alana said: "actually, as weird as it sounds but...I don't think people with abilities like me and Maria do are all that human." Everybody looked at her '_really? What are you two then?_' Michael asked. "I don't know. Abilities can't be explained right? So, people with them can't be explained. But that's just my thought." Russell answered while resting her chin in her hand.

Maria blinked. "I'm...I'm not? What am I then?!" she yelled, looking down to her feet. "Girl, you're an alien!" Krueger screeched, pointing at Yukina with wild eyes. "Sweetness!" Maria shouted right after with a smile '_no, you're a_ _vampire since you look like one!_' Jason hollered as he shoved Freddy roughly to the side.

"DOUBLE SWEETNESS!"

Next, Michael threw his hands to the sides. '_Wait then! What does that make Alana?_' he questioned. A moment of silence went by before Jason answered '_who the hell knows! She could be worst than anything we could ever imagine!'_

"Oh thanks Jay!" Alana protested as she began to laugh."I cast you out!" Maria proclaimed as she swung her arm like she was thrusting a cross out against a demon. Michael began laughing; so he sat down and went quiet to watch the scene in front of him like an audience member.

Freddy got up onto his elbow. "Russell here could destroy the world for all we know then! Hell, we need to lock her up somewhere!" he cried. "~Why-hy-hy does your mouth go to the side?~" Maria sang questioningly while dancing slightly. And seeing Freddy made his that way. But at this, everyone else started laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Jason bent down and slapped his knee.

"Really?! Seriously?!" Alana bellowed over the noise. "Oooohhhh! Good morning!" Colin interrupted as he came up into the attic. The girls looked over at him while trying to stifle their giggle fit. "Hi!" Maria replied. "What are you two doing? It sounds like there's thirty people up here!" he beamed.

Alana stiffened. "Pphhfffttt...we were just trying to wake each other up." she answered. Colin nodded suspiciously "uh-huh."

"We are!"

Her dad chuckled. "OK fine, just don't maim each other. Alright?" he said while heading back down. The kids nodded.

When he was fully out of view and couldn't be heard anymore; they all burst out laughing again. '_That there...made_ _my day._' Myers stammered as his body shook. "I'm sorry...I had to." Yukina choked as she wiped a tear away happily. Freddy nodded with a smile while looking down. "I know" he said, while manifesting "it was so perfect to say though." Maria giggled. Krueger got to his feet, and the two hugged "I forgive ya" he went on playfully "but yeah it was!"

"Now I'll never forget that for the rest of mah life." Alana chuckled, with the rest agreeing. But then, she had an expression on her face as if it was saying "Loading..."

Next, a question came to her. "Hey uh, Jason. I know this is a completely different subject, but I'm curious. Uh-um-how long did they have you guys in prison for?"

Voorhees slowly looked up at the ceiling and counted the number of prison years the trio had with his fingers. '_Um,_ _six. Why?_'

"Eh just wondering."

Later that morning, it was pretty calm and quiet. The five friends watched T.V. In the living room as Carrie made breakfast in the kitchen. All was peaceful until suddenly, wild pounding and the doorbell ringing rabidly rang throughout the house. Carrie sighed after jumping then went to answer it. "Oh hey Joel." she said. "hey Mrs. Russell; are the girls around?" Conam panted since he ran from his house all the way to theirs. "Yeah, they're in the living room." Carrie smiled as she stepped to the side to let him past.

"Thanks!" he replied, rushing inside. Alana turned her head towards the kitchen's entrance in worry as they heard someone coming at them. "GUYS!" Joel shouted, as he appeared then jumped into the air at the girls. Russell's mouth gaped open while maria just watched him. Then-

Pow! "Augh! Ow!" the kids wailed. "OK...that landing went terribly wrong..." Conam moaned; since they were all now tangled up in each other. "Ya think maybe?!" Maria scoffed, slapping the back of his leg. Back in the kitchen, Carrie listened to the commotion in confusion; but just shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

After untangling themselves, they got back into sitting positions. "What's up with you?" Yukina asked. "Go to channel four, someone caught this weird thing in the sky on their camera last night, and I thought maybe you'd wanna see it." Joel answered. So Alana did as told. '_Wait, now what?_' Michael thought Jason shrugged '_wait one_ _minute and we'll see._' he replied.

Freddy came charging at them from the other side of the living room. Then he jumped the rest of the way and landed directly in Myers' lap. "Let's check this shit out!" he beamed. Michael narrowed his eyes and pushed him off with all of his force. '_Get off and find a real fucking spot you crazed, raging homosexual!_'

"I am not a homo!" Krueger yelled defensively; however, Jason couldn't help but chuckle hard at Michael's insult. '_Will you two please? We're trying to watch this!_' he yelled in his head with a snicker. Maria waved at hand to silence them once the news report came with a woman on the screen.

_**"This just in, last night a local witnessed something amazing. Recently, there have been reports of very strange and unusual lights in the sky. So far, one hundred-fifty people have seen them. They are said to only appear when the dark hours come but this time; they were caught on tape."**_

A picture next to the news lady suddenly showed up next to her. It was dark, but light purple and large orbs of lights, making a square shape were clearly seen.

_**"The local has given us permission to show the video on the broadcast. Share what you might think they are after seeing this."**_

Next, the video played. The mysterious lights stood out completely for a minute or so, then, they began pulsing a little. Suddenly, they started moving around in the sky until finally, the lights started to flicker frantically. They then moved to different positions before giving off brights flashes of now different colors. The owner of the camera gasped. After, whatever was in the sky started floating away; making no noise. Finally, the lights, and whatever they were connected to, slowly vanished entirely in thin air. Leaving no trace behind.

When the video ended, the woman talked again:

_**"The reports which had been filed, have occurred over the last week-in-a-half. Animals of all types in the area have acted strange due to these incidents, their owners saying they have not acted like the way they are ever before. It is advised to keep them inside at all times for their own safety until further notice."**_

Once that was over with, a commercial break break came on. "Huh! That is weird." Freddy breathed with his eyes big in amusement. Michael and Jason nodded in agreement. "So, has Snowfall and Peanut been acting weird lately?" Joel asked. "Now that ya mentioned it, yeah." Maria confessed as she thought back on seeing how the cats were. Both had hidden in places they've never hidden in before, Snowfall chasing Freddy around like an angry mountain lion, both hissing at the sky with fur standing on end, Peanut latching onto Alana's face, which she doesn't really do and more.

"How have your lizards been like?" Alana proclaimed. Joel shrugged. "The anoles are more jumpier and nervous-looking than they usually are, my geckos shown signs of aggression at anything outside their tank. But not towards each other. We called the reptile vet, she came to see what's wrong. She said they're OK, healthy and all, but can't explain why they're like that." he stated.

'_We should go check the other kids and find out what they're going through with this._' Jason thought. '_We should yup._' Michael replied, slowly glancing at Voorhees '_who knows what'll happen._'

Freddy gave a half-smile at nothing in particular. "I gotta feeling something big is gonna take place tonight."

Just then, Colin walked by. "Hey dad? Have you and mom heard of those weird lights?" Alana asked. He nodded. "We're getting reports from everywhere. The whole police force is trying to figure out what they could be, and most think it's some sort of dumb military craft; but I think different."

"What do you think it is then?" asked Joel.

Colin shrugged. "Who the hell can guess? I mean, ya never know right?" Alana's father replied as he walked into the kitchen.

The day passed somewhat normally, along with the small group getting back together. In their background, Jason was pinning Michael down with his boot so he couldn't get in the way of another one of his and Freddy's battles. '_Let me go!_' Myers shouted '_quiet son! You're not part of this!_' Voorhees thought. Michael tried to squirm out from underneath Jason, manifesting wouldn't work, because the bigger man would just go with him. However, his attempt failed for Jason was much stronger.

"Ha ha! Myers is a weakling!" Freddy pointed and laughed. '_Shut-up!_' both yelled back '_I said he ain't part of this!_' Jason snapped.

Maria watched them for a few seconds more before turning back to the others with a sigh. "So Willow, how've ya been since...well...you know..." Kyle's voice trailed off. This got all three ghosts' attention. Myers, Voorhees and Krueger all stopped what they were doing, went quiet and their eyes fell dead on the youngest teen.

"Oh um. We're doing OK. Recovering since the day has again come and gone, but ya know, Daniel would want us to move on." Liltha answered while rubbing her hands slightly. "We were wondering 'cause ya seem more happier now." Randy pointed out. "Yeah, I'm all good." Willow assured.

"What do you all wanna do today?" Wayne asked. "I don't know. Something." Joel replied as he laid across a sidewalk bench. "Does anybody want to go for a walk?" Alana suggested.

Next, the group all found themselves walking through the streets. "You know, Randy's gonna get hit if he doesn't get on the sidewalk." Freddy muttered to Russell. She turned to him "Smith! Get your scrawny ass on the sidewalk now before ya get maimed!" she commanded. "I can't! There's no fucking room." Randy proclaimed.

But then, Kyle yanked him up by the back of his shirt after scooting over to the line of trees. "There. We don't need one of us to go down right?" Ryder said. Randy nodded.

Suddenly Willow got an idea. "Oh hey! Tonight, do you know what we should do?" she began "Shoot." Wayne replied. "OK, OK. When it gets dark out, and if those lights come back, we should video tape them so we could-I don't know-figure out for ourselves what it really is." Liltha explained.

Maria cocked her head "that actually is a good plan. We're actually getting better..."

The whole group stopped right in their tracks once they got in the center of town after seeing what was going on here. '_Holy shit._' Jason and Michael both thought.

It was chaotic. People everywhere were trying to regain control of their animals as they became crazy, mean and scared all at once.

A rottweiler slowly stalked towards its two owners while growling menacingly. "Nightie! Just get back on your leash! What's your problem?!" one of its humans cried as he backed up with hands slightly raised. The younger-looking boy backed with him from behind as he looked on at their dog in worry.

"My Macaw!" a woman shouted. Just then, the kids watched as a large red parrot fly past them squawking wildly with her chasing after it. "How did you get out of the house anyway?!" They heard her yell in the distance. Ravens and crows perched anywhere possible while cawing constantly at either each other or nothing at all.

The friends then turned after hearing a cat yowling angrily. It had its back arched and fur on end as its human companion tried to calm it down. "Yama! What's gotten into you?" the owner questioned. "Holy fuck, check that out." Joel stammered "What?" Wayne asked. That is, until Conam pointed to the sewer drains. The others looked at them and gasped. "Damn, I didn't know that many lived down there!" Freddy exclaimed in awe.

Mice and rats, which looked to be up in the hundreds, were crawling out of them and were now running around with everyone else. Everyone in all directions screamed in surprise at the rodents, as they all moved away so they little creatures wouldn't be stepped on. '_Huh. At least there's no legendary ones around._' Michael pointed out. Jason turned to him with wide-eyes '_do you know how horrible that would be?!_' he loudly thought. '_I know! That's what I'm_ _saying!_' Michael replied.

Then Freddy started laughing madly when he saw a man getting attacked by his on-the-loose-bunny in the grassy park in the distance. Voorhees and Myers both glanced at him with half-closed eyes. From there, Krueger stopped. "What? That's funny." he beamed.

Much more happened with a lot more different kinds of animals. Like squirrels and chipmunks chucking acorns at everyone and everything on the roads from their trees. But what got everybody's attention was the much more louder and horrific screaming of the people around them. A car was driving was fast as the driver could go without hurting anybody at all; with a very large bull chasing after it.

"Alright, now how the fuck does that happen?" Willow demanded while swinging an arm out to the scene as she turned to the others. Kyle shrugged "escaped from a farm or whatever." he answered. "Um...we should go back to see how our animals are." Joel suggested, as police cars came to try and help both animals and their owners.

Everyone agreed; and rushed back home.

…

"Fuck that was insane." Freddy murmured while taking a seat in the lazy boy. '_No shit._' Myers quietly thought. Next, Peanut and Snowfall entered the living room. "You two aren't going crazy right now are ya?" Alana stammered in worry. "Rhew!" Peanut answered, hopping into her lap and kneading it with her claws. She didn't normally use them while doing so, but she was purring and so it didn't matter to Russell at the moment. "Augh!" Maria shouted in pain.

Alert, the other four whirled to the teen. Snowfall had leaped up and dug her claws into her neck and collar bone. Yukina swayed around while slightly clutching the fur ball. "No no it's fine! She just wants to feel more secure is all!" Maria called over to them. Colin and Carrie then came downstairs in their uniforms. It was very late dusk out and they were on their way to another long night at work. "Kay, we're on our way out. Don't do anything disastrous girls." Carrie announced. "When have we done anything disastrous?" Alana asked while Maria, Michael, Freddy and Jason giggled madly from behind her.

Carrie then gave them a slight warning look with her eyes from their corners and thin lips. It didn't look much, but it was as if the room grew darker from it.

All five of them instantly stopped and leaned back some. Carrie chuckled at their reaction. "Are ya going to investigate what's been going on?" Maria asked. "Maybe. Most likely since it's the major thing right now. Alright you two, be safe. We're heading out." she stated as her and Colin walked out with Colin waving. "No promises!" Yukina and Krueger yelled after them.

"Maria!" Colin playfully, but sternly hollered back before they closed the door.

An hour-and-a-half later, they made sure Snowfall and Peanut were safe and secure in the house before leaving as well. Soon, everyone was at Wayne's home. "Now what?" Randy asked.

"We go and try to find whatever it is." Sheltra replied while he pulled out a nice video camera from a safe storage room.

"This outta be interesting." Kyle smiled. "We should actually bring a small bag to put drinks and camera in if we get thirsty and after we're done with the thing. Since we're gonna be out for a while." Joel suggested. Willow went with his idea and grabbed a shoulder bag from a chair nearby. From there, the kids packed some soda, water and energy drinks. And place them in a spot away from where they would put the camera. "All set?" Joel asked; the others nodded.

"Now I'm getting thirsty." Freddy whined. '_Ah quit your bitching._' Michael thought as everyone headed outside.

At work, Carrie was at her desk. Colin however, was out patrolling with other officers. Alana's mother sighed and placed her forehead on the desk and sighed with boredom. However, she quickly straightened herself before another cop walked by. Next, her phone rang, which startled her. She picked it up, answered on where she worked and who she was. The person on the other line began talking frantically, as if it was scared.

"OK, tell me what you saw." Carrie replied.

"I-I saw this...thing in the sky, it look like the lights were pulsing and whatever this thing is; it was zipping through the sky in jerky motions" Carrie was going to ask if it was just a plane this person was seeing. But after hearing the description, she held that question back. "Uh...do you still see it?" she asked.

"Yes, I still see it as we speak. Whoa, wait-"

"Here's what I'll do. I'm going to send a few police officers out there to check it out. But first you need to tell me your location." Carrie said. The person did as told, but replied: "Wait..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"...It's gone..."

The group of kids, Jason, Freddy and Michael were now walking down the paths of the park's forested area. It was now completely dark out. They were downing their drinks in an attempt to keep from getting thirsty too fast. Wayne was recording everything with his video camera as everyone else fooled around. "Aw dude, what the hell was that?" Sheltra asked, swinging around after seeing something in the sky. "It's just a quarter moon fool." Kyle stated.

"Oh."

Next, Randy took out his digital camera and snapped a picture from behind them. He got Willow in it who was standing sideways and looking at everyone else. Behind her, was the dark path. However, Randy squinted his green eyes closely to see a blurry glimpse of a fedora. Freddy's hat. He raised an eyebrow but found it interesting. Shrugging it off, he kept it anyway. "Randy? You have your camera on ya?" Willow asked.

"Yup!"

Liltha smiled a little "Kay good, I was confused. Wondered where that flash came from you know."

"He has his?!" Joel shouted. '_Good God man! Scare us will ya?_' Jason thought after him and Michael jumped. "Pphhfft. Pansies." Freddy snickered, which earned him a hard kick in the ass by Myers. '_Shut it Krueger...just shut up._' he warned. Krueger raised his hands in mocking defense. "Dude! Don't ya remember it almost got us killed?" Kyle questioned. Smith recalled back on their freaky Jersey Devil encounter. When he returned to reality, he protested.

"Well what about Wayne's? Ah don't tell me that ain't legit." he scoffed while raising an arm out at the video camera. Sheltra looked up at him innocently. "No you guys it's fine. The more evidence the better." he said.

Suddenly, everybody heard the loud screech of tires as if someone slammed on the breaks. And then, the sound of a vehicle crashing into a tree. The group froze with big eyes until they all looked at one another. Next and finally, they rushed in the direction of the noise while yelling over each other.

However, once they reached the spot, there was no car. Nothing at all. Michael tilted his head as Jason scratched his in confusion. "What the fuck?...where's the wreak?" Alana stammered. "There IS no crash. That's the thing." Maria replied with her arms crossed. Before anybody could do anything else, in the far distance, they heard a young woman scream in terror fallowed by the shout of: "oh my God!"

Freddy whirled in the direction. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Hey! Guys look! The camera's acting all fucked up!" Wayne announced. The rest gathered around him. "Damn it is!" Kyle observed while adjusting his hat. The screen was all blurry and static would appear every other minute. Its light for alerting to charge the battery flashed, however, it was entirely fine. "Randy" Willow started as Wayne aimed the camera at everyone "is yours acting weird too?"

He shook his head "no, but hold up. I'll check it out." Smith then turned his back on, took a picture of the trees and looked over the rest of the device. "It's completely fine." he said. '_So does this mean whatever this is...we're getting_ _closer to it?_' Michael asked.

'_Hey, hey, hey..._' Jason proclaimed as he poked Alana's back. "Hm?" she answered, looking at him. Voorhees then pointed at the sky. She fallowed his finger and gasped at what her eyes laid on. "Um; I think we found what we're looking for." she said.

"What do ya mean by?-Holy fucking shit!" Joel yelled. Wayne and Randy aimed their cameras up at the large, pulsing, purple lights that were going past them up in the sky. Although Wayne's had static at the moment, he was getting good footage of it. Randy's though, became fuzzy but nothing more happened to his.

"Whoa! They're freaking huge!" Maria exclaimed amazed. They could only see the lights, but not whatever they were connected to yet. But when one light flashed quickly in their way, everybody was blinded. "OH MY EYES!" Freddy hollered as he leaned back while in the process of covering them. Michael and Jason just shield theirs as the kids yelped in surprise and slight pain.

Once their vision came back, after seeing spots, the group saw that it was flying away in the direction in front of them. Everyone scurried to a large nearby tree to watch as Wayne kept recording while the thing continued to fly off. "What do we do?" Willow asked. "Let's finished our drinks." Kyle half-whispered. So then Randy placed the bag down on a rock, opened it and they took a bottle or can to finish them off.

Colin drove his patrol car around the neighborhood, looking around for any signs of the lights after receiving the info from his wife. Next, Marley's voice came over the radio. "Hey Russell, see anything yet?" he asked. Colin picked up the walkie-talkie connected to it. "No not yet man." he replied.

Little did he know, his daughter and her friends were out on the streets; along with being the first few groups of witnesses of the lights tonight. He thought her and Maria were home, just like Carrie was thinking.

But they were so very wrong.

"Wait a minute." Marley suddenly said. "What?" Colin asked. "Hold on-"

But then, they both heard the loud commotion of people in panic from all over town through their radios, which they never hear through them so it was very strange. "Oh my Lord!" Tyrell's frantic voice suddenly yelled through it. "What? What do ya see?!" Marley demanded. "It's here! We all see it right now and we don't know what it is!" Fice replied. "Tyrell, where are you?" Colin asked. So he told them the location. "OK, stay there and we'll be on our way!" Marley exclaimed. "You better hurry your asses up then 'cause I don't think it's gonna stay for very long boys!" Tyrell advised.

With that, both officers switched on their sirens and sped off in the direction where the event was happening.

Back at the police station the other cops were getting so many phone calls about these lights it was getting hard to keep up. Carrie was trying her best like everyone else was but couldn't help but wonder what the guys were doing at the moment. Out in town, families, friends and strangers everywhere were now seeing them. Many people had cameras to record, there was lots of panic and noise. Cop cars raced from place to place as the officers glanced out their windows. Sometimes, they would catch a glimpse at what everyone was freaking out at.

Carrie was informed that there was no aircraft in the sky what so ever. And she was bewildered by this. But she couldn't sit still any longer. With chaos occurring in the office at the moment, she ran outside and looked to the sky. Far off, she saw the lights. They were changing colors now, but here mouth dropped at what she was seeing.

Tyrell spun his car around to fallow the other officers speeding off with their sirens blaring. He thought about his dog Creamer and his strange behavior from earlier. "Ha ha ha! We got this bitch!" Fice laughed while taking off.

The kids decided to split up into two groups. Alana, Michael, Wayne, Willow and Kyle in one and Joel, Randy, Freddy, Jason and Maria in the other. It was been a few hours since then, but when they heard all the noise in town, both teams went for what was up.

Smith took out his camera again and aimed at the lights. After taking a picture, he looked it over. Once seeing how clear and good it was, Maria complimented. "You really like taking pictures don't ya? Maybe you should get a job career in cryptic and paranormal photography."

He smiled. "I was actually thinking about that. It would be a cool job for when I become an adult. Hey, where do you think we'll all be in ten or so years from now?" he asked. Freddy crossed his arms half-smiling with Jason beside him. '_Sad to think about; but also true._' Voorhees thought. Krueger sighed "that's something I hate thinking about too." he said.

Maria shrugged "Who knows? But hopefully, we'll all still be close to each other like we are now." she replied. "Me too." Randy agreed. After taking a closer look, he pulled Yukina closer to him. "Check that out, I think I got a side shot. That thing is like a dark Grey-brown color." he stated. "Damn you're right!" Maria observed while Freddy and Jason slid then hovered over them from above to see. "Hey Joel! Get over here!" Randy called.

Conam raced over to them. "What's wrong?" he asked. So they showed him. He narrowed his eyes in surprise "I think we're really dealing with a UFO here." he stammered. "We should show the rest this thing." Maria suggested. '_Hell yeah!_' Jason yelled with amusement.

So, the five of them took off in a random direction, away from the panicked people who were still seeing it.

"Aw come the fuck on! My camera's shutting down!" Wayne shouted, seeing that it was. "Well, we're not going to loose anything that you caught are we?" Kyle asked hopefully. "No, it'll save anything if it dies. But the damn thing is, it's completely fine besides the static!"

'_Do ya think Jason and 'em got anything?_' Michael asked. Alana nodded "I'm pretty sure. Fuck this night's insane." she breathed, which Willow heard that last part. "You're telling me." she stated. Myers then looked over his shoulder towards town. '_...There's a lot of ruckus going on. Maybe everybody who lives here sees it._' he thought. Alana nodded "maybe."

"Look!" Kyle suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the sky again. He was looking up then back at his friends "you guys look."

The others did as told to spot beams of neon blue light dancing in the sky. Their mouths gaped open at what they were seeing "what the fuck's going on now?" Willow cried. "Let's fallow 'em and see!" Wayne exclaimed, as he grabbed her, Alana and Kyle's shirts then yanking them forward. They yelped in surprise at his amazing strength and from there, took off. Michael watched them go before chuckling by himself after seeing their reactions from Wayne's move. He smiled at them then began to vanish in thin air.

With the UFO moving around above town, everyone living in it was out and about. Some freaked out, most were recording, other observed, police racing around, the little posse somewhere that nobody was aware of, animals of all kinds once again spazing, lots of loud chaos and confusion and more. Yup, it was definitely going to be a new piece of history from this place in New England. Carrie was driving with the speed of the other officers, as a marine from ten miles away climbed up a watch tower then looked through binoculars at the mysterious object in the sky.

"I see that it's changing colors from blue, orange, purple and yellow." he announced through a walkie-talkie on his uniform to police officers. "What shape do you see it as?" a cop asked. "It appears to be box-shaped with some sort of...pointy cone thing on the top. It's coming closer and-whoa, hold on."

"What?"

"Wait a minute...oh shit, my God...please let this be some sort of air craft..."

"The hell is it?" the cop asked.

"Oh fuck-I ain't ready for this..."

Soon, Carrie met up with Colin, Tyrell and Marley. "Babe, what are ya doing here?" Colin asked "Investigating like you Hun!" Carrie answered. "Damn hell girl, there's a lot going on out here." Tyrell stammered.

"Yeah, I don't think any of the officers can keep up. I'm never gonna forget this night." Marley shuddered. "At least the kids are safe at home." Colin sighed.

As he said those words, Carrie looked up ahead of the four of them and caught sight of a much bigger light, mixed with all of its colors. "Shit, look at that!" she cried pointing.

"My name's not shit!" Tyrell scoffed as the guys turned around which made Marley and Colin laugh. But then they stopped and gasped at the sight.

The object just stayed floating in one spot but then, as it hovered when Colin took a few steps closer, it flew away at an incredibly high speed with no noise at all. The four friends watch it go until they could barley see it. "Let's fallow dat thing!" Tyrell shouted. "Nice. I know where it's going so we should!" Marley agreed.

Everybody then climbed back into their cars and sped off with Marley fallowing. The strange craft was now heading to a place where a certain group was already at...

Joel's group walked down a dark and seemly deserted road. "I wonder where the rest are." Randy asked. "Hold on, hold on...wait..." Freddy suddenly proclaimed "Huh?" Maria asked. "I said I-"

"Sh!" Joel cut Smith off. All five of them went quiet and listened. Jason looked around '_what are we suppose to be_ _listening for?_' he asked. "We can hear Michael and the other kids. They're not that far off!-"

Freddy stopped when all of a sudden, a huge, bright light was right on them. Him, Jason, Joel, with him shouting "holy fuck!" Randy and Maria all looked up while squinting their eyes and holding hands up. The thing was brighter than anything else they could imagine.

"Whoa, do ya see that?!" Willow shouted pointing. "Yup." Kyle said with a slow nod of his head. Again, Michael tilted his head at what he was seeing, Wayne's lips formed the shape of an O and Alana stared up at it with big eyes. The craft was basically right above all ten of them. And, as eerie as it was, they all felt like they were being watched by whatever was inside.

Randy took out his camera and prepared himself to snap some photos. However, the light looked to be it was being lifted up, revealing what it was connected to.

It was amazing how close it was to them. About forty feet above the tree tops and slightly to the side. Little green lights on the bottom flashed slowly, there were small heptagon shaped windows. Strange lettering could be seen in certain places on the huge UFO, as well as the cone on the top of it. Smith began taking its pictures, but then his camera started to spaz. However, it worked well enough to get some good shots. All the others in the group watched in awe as it slowly began to fly high into the sky.

Then, the sound of Squeaking and screeching of frightened brown bats was heard. A whole swarm of them flew upwards and away from the UFO as it floated upwards. Faster than a blink of an eye though, it was barley visible against the black sky. Until it completely disappeared.

"Holy fuck that was intense." Freddy muttered '_I'll fucking say._' Jason thought as he rubbed his eyes. Next, they heard the rest of the crew.

"Hey!" Alana shouted. Joel's group turned to them.

"Oh!" Maria happily cried. Then she wiggled her shoulders up and down while looking away. Next, she ran a few feet and leaped at them with arms outstretched while yelling: "you guys!-"

But as she did this, Joel cut her off when he jumped in the air, stomped on her back with his foot; a shocked and painful look came across her face while he was in a running position. Maria was then completely slammed into the ground-including face-first-and Joel took of running for the others. "Hey!" she shouted after getting back up "that hurt ya know!"

The group laughed at the incident though, so she joined them while rubbing her back. For the next few minutes, they talked about what they just saw until Michael thought: _'five-O's coming!_'

"Wait what?" Alana stammered. Four cop cars appeared and the look on Russell's parents' faces made them all think they were in deep shit. Once pulled over, them two, Marley and Tyrell got out. "What the hell are you all doing out here? You're suppose to be home!" Colin scowled. "But dad, we were all just curious!" Alana spoke for everyone. "Honey, you're all out in the dark on an empty road. Someone could of picked you all up. I get that in numbers, you have a fighting chance, but it's still dangerous!" Carrie protested.

"Carrie, Colin, I understand ya, but everyone in this town was out too. Maybe they were just making their way to us ya know?" Marley suggested. "Yeah! Have some class." Tyrell agreed.

Alana's parents thought it over. "OK fine. None of you are in trouble." Colin began "so where did that thing go anyway?" Marley asked.

"It...it uh, disappeared in the sky. Probably going back to wherever it came from. But we got some pretty good stuff on it on our cameras." Wayne replied.

Carrie nodded. "Alright get in, we'll tell the rest of your parents you fell asleep at out place and you'll be back by sometime tomorrow." she said.

With that, they all got into the cars and headed for the Russell residence.

…

"You know what this reminds me of? The phoenix lights incident back in 1997." Freddy stated as they went over the videos and pictures the kids got. '_This does bring back that night yeah._' Michael agreed.

'_Wonder whatever was inside looked like._' Jason thought, as Carrie and Colin became more and more impressed at what they were seeing from the cameras. "So does this mean we're off the hook?" Willow asked with hope in her eyes. Colin closed his with a smile "Yeah you are." he answered.

"Hold it now" Carrie suddenly blurted, startling her husband and walking towards the teens. "You maybe off the hook, but you're getting a little bit more shit from me." she insisted with an evil smile.

They all huddled closer to each other in a corner of the living room and nervously watched her. Even Peanut and Snowfall joined them. After saying a few more things during the nostril flare of total rejection, Carrie was suddenly hovering over and staring everyone down. It was as if she grew and they shrunk.

Everybody screamed in horror. "My, my, ah! She's angry! Alana's mom and my step-mommy's angry! Russell mom!" Maria happily exclaimed over and after everyone's screaming; as clouds past by the moon in the sky while during this was happening.


	12. Cat fluffiness!

"Jason! give me my Goddamn glove back NOW!" Freddy howled as he chased the hockey-masked man around the house. Voorhees did in fact managed to rip Krueger's glove off in an another attempt to irritate him again.

And it was working alright!

Jason chuckled madly _'come N' get me you singed whore!'_ he loudly thought. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YA JUST CALL ME?!" Freddy screeched; as he picked up his speed.

Voorhees saw him catching up pretty damn fast from the corner of his eye. _'You heard me you deaf!-_' he was cut off when he tripped over what seemed like air at first, but it turned out it was Snowfall who was in the way. She jumped from being startled and Jason's eyes widened in surprise while making no noise...as he flew through the air, let go of the glove and head first out an open window.

"Damn it...where'd it go?" Freddy questioned after screeching to a halt and ignoring the extremely loud crash caused by Voorhees from outside when he landed. Suddenly, right as he said that a certain kitchen knife soared past his ear...

Freddy's wild eyes turned to the source to spot Michael holding it and Maria waving at him with an evil smile.

He howled again, manifested and charged at the two. Myers' eyes grew big with worry _'holy shit he's really booking_ _for this thing!_' he exclaimed. "Well let's go then!" Yukina shouted happily, pulling on his jumpsuit. They both took off like bats out of hell.

"Hey! I said give it back!" Krueger shouted as they all sprinted past the window where Jason fell out of. Voorhees pulled himself up onto the sill groaning.

Just then, Alana opened the door leading downstairs to her father's man-cave. She gasped when she saw everyone coming. They couldn't stop though. Freddy tripped over his pant leg, stumbled even faster forward and crashed into Michael and Maria. The trio was blasted towards Russell, she tried to get out of the way but instead, was slammed into the crowd.

All four of them fell down the flight of stairs and landed at the bottom in a heap. But Freddy grabbed his glove from Myers and put it back on. They all moaned until Peanut walked over and sat on top of the pile of bodies. "Augh...at least mom or dad ain't home." Alana stammered. "Rhew!" Peanut agreed. They then heard muffled laughter from above.

Everyone looked up to see Jason snickering down at them with amusement in his eyes. _'Are you all alright?'_ he asked though _'I think so!_' Michael answered. "Why does that matter? This is all you're doing!" Freddy proclaimed as he suddenly leaped up and tackled Voorhees to the ground after flying up the stairs.

'_I swear to God you need spiritual therapy!_' Jason cried when Krueger began slashing away at him. Alana got up and spotted a pile of cat puke in the corner of the man-cave. She sighed and muttered Peanut's name as she went over to clean it up.

"NO! Snowfall! Don't!-" CRASH! "Son of a bitch! Are you OK lil' ki-kitteh?!" Freddy loudly exclaimed "Rhew!" Snowfall mewed in response. Alarmed, Maria raced up the stairs to see if her precious fur ball was fine. "The fuck happened now?" she questioned.

In the kitchen, the table was knocked over. "Jason ran into it, she went to get her cat toy and the table almost fell on her!" Freddy explained. Maria narrowed her eyes at Voorhees "Can't you control yourself?!" she yelled as she picked the cat up.

'_I'm sorry! It was an accident!_' Jason proclaimed with hands out spread.

'_What now?_' Michael asked as him and Alana walked in. once they saw the destruction before them, they knew the answer. "Guys! Seriously? We're gonna get our asses maimed if you keep this shit up!" Alana scowled the spirits. Together, Freddy and Jason cleaned the mess up. "He did it." Krueger quietly murmured, pointing at Voorhees.

Micheal's eyes suddenly held the expression of a raisin's face from a rage comic. "What the hell's your problem?" Maria asked after seeing that Snowfall was OK. Myers pointed past everyone and they all fallowed his finger. "Peanut! Not again damn it!" Alana yelled.

The young cat slid down the kitchen curtains; and a long tearing noise could be heard on her way down. Now, long claw marks were in them. Russell shook her head as Maria went over to take them down. "We're gonna be beaten with words..." Alana breathed.

"Just chill. We'll figure out a way to replace 'em. Maybe later we can take a walk down to the store and buy a new set that looks exactly like the old ones. Like what we did with that table a while back." Yukina said. Alana shrugged then nodded "that's true yeah." she agreed.

LATER...

The group of friends eventually got new curtains and replaced them with the old ones. Alana's parents weren't going to be home until tomorrow so they had the house to themselves for the night. '_AUGH! I'm bored!_' Michael shout-thought as it got closer to night time. "I'm sorry" Freddy started with a snarl "Would ya like me to read you a Goddamn bed time story?"

Michael glared at him '_fuck you to hell Krueger!_'

"Than quit your constant fucking whining!"

Jason blinked. And in order for them to get the two to stop bickering, he kicked Freddy in the face; which only caused him to cover it with his hands and scream in pain since he was lying on the floor. Next, he picked up and threw Michael across the room and sat down in Myers' spot on the couch. '_What the fuck was that for asshole?!_' Myers angrily protested.

'_Because you immature pieces of shit won't!-'_

He was cut off from his thought when Maria and Alana walked in, they all heard a loud boom from upstairs.

All five of them looked up at the ceiling, then at each other. Knowing that the cats were up there, everyone rushed up the stairs and began searching for them.

"Snowfall! Peanut?!" Maria yelled as they looked throughout the house's second floor. Finally, Jason opened the door to the extra storage room which was cracked open. '_They're in here!_' he announced. The other four pretty much ran him over to see if they felines were alright.

They were, in fact, OK. Both were perched on a small dresser but an old air conditioner laid in pieces on the floor. Due to Snowfall trying to jump over it but nicked it with her back leg. And the connection had enough force to knock that giant thing down.

There was silence between all of them until Maria started chuckling softly. "My God they're destructive today." she smiled.

"It's fine. We don't even use that thing anymore anyway." Alana sighed.

Peanut began to purr again and drooled from her mouth. As for Snowfall, she started licking the leg she used to take out the old machine.

It was very late at night when the friends got the house picked and cleaned up. Exhausted, they decided to call it a day for now and went to bed in the living room. But not even after two minutes of closing their eyes, loud crashes and shattering noises were heard from the kitchen.

Alana's bloodshot eyes flew open to the noises. And out of being startled, a wild Jason flailed his machete around and ended up stabbing Freddy in the stomach.

"You...fucker..." Krueger gasped.

"What the hell's going on now?" Maria groaned, rubbing her eyes as she rose. The Yukina then looked up after the ceiling fan light came on to see Voorhees in a state of panic. He stood hovering above her holding up the recliner high in the air. "Jason, why?..."

"Put the chair down!" Alana ordered. Maria's voice trailed off. Jason half closed his eyes and just dropped the thing. Right on Michael. Luckily, he was already awake and standing up. However-

'_Ah ha ow! Right on the foot!_' he moaned, as he slightly hopped away with small tears in his eyes.

"Pussy!" Freddy shouted as he attempted to pull Jason's weapon out. Hearing this, Michael threw his knife and stabbed Krueger in the chest. So now he had two blades sticking out of his body.

Thinking that it could be a burglar, the four-who decided to leave Freddy behind to bleed out- carefully made their way into the kitchen.

Maria quickly turned the light on. Everyone saw a few shattered plates, cups and jars all over the floor. And it was no burglar because they saw and remembered that all the doors and windows were locked up. But there sat on the shelves were Snowfall and Peanut.

'_OK thank God..._' Jason breathed a sigh of relief and clutched his chest. Maria eyed him then raised an eyebrow. "Dude, were you really that scared?"

Voorhees instantly stiffened and narrowed his eyes. '_No! I was just-I became alert that's all!_' he lied.

"Yeah. Sure you were."

Alana slumped. "I give up. If mom and dad ask, tell 'em we were attacked by gorillas." she moaned while going back into the living room. '_But gorillas don't live here!_' Michael pointed out.

"Exactly!" Russell shouted back.

So with that, Maria turned the light back off and they all went back to bed. Freddy was covered in his own blood at this point. The weapons he pulled out of himself laid on the floor. But soon afterward, the two mischievous felines joined the group purring.

**A/N: Sorry, I wanted to update a.s.a.p. So I didn't really know where I was going with this one. But, I made it cute and funny. Sorry it's short too. Peanut and Snowfall have their own chapter! :)**


End file.
